La Única Respuesta
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Un Harry Potter amnésico, nuevos problemas en la comunidad mágica que siguen un patrón bastante conocido por todos, y todo un torbellino de relaciones amorosas que parecen no tener solución. Slash Harry-Draco, Blaise-Seamus... menciones Blaise-Draco, Harr
1. Introduccción

**La Única Respuesta...**

Harry/Draco

Resumen: El motivo por el que Harry desapareció del mundo mágico después de su batalla con Lord Voldemort no es el que todos creen, y sólo unos cuantos conocen el secreto. SLASH Harry/Draco

_**Introducción. **_

- Este lugar realmente no me sorprende. - dijo el dueño de un par de hermosos ojos azules y lacio cabello rubio, quien apareció de la nada en aquel departamento, vistiendo una larga y elegante túnica negra que le hacía parecer mortalmente pálido.

No había aparecido solo en aquel departamento de apariencia desagradablemente muggle, lo acompañaba una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, que, a diferencia de él, vestía ropa muggle.

- No creo que Harry quiera impresionar a alguien, Malfoy.- dijo ella, antes de mirar prolongadamente al rubio. - Hubiera sido mejor que no te vistieras así, y que llegáramos de una forma más normal.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja y se dejó caer sobre el amplio sofá.

- Esto es normal para mí, Granger.

- Me refiero a normal para Harry. - dijo Hermione, sentándose frente a Malfoy.

Draco bufó, burlón.

- Esto debería ser normal para Potter. - empezó el rubio, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. - Es un mago, así que no veo el por qué de tu preocupación. A menos que creas que no va a querer ayudarnos.

Ella lanzó un prolongado suspiro, que se alargó un poco más de los esperado.

- Había olvidado que tú no sabes lo que pasó.

- ¿Además que el muy cobarde huyó luego de derrotar al Dark Lord? ¿Hay algo más?

Hermione ignoraba por qué Draco había insistido en ir, pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad, antes que Harry llegara y se llevara la sorpresa de su vida.

- Harry no huyó.

Draco la miró, confundido, y creyendo que ella le tomaba el pelo.

- Perdió la memoria y no pudieron hacer nada para solucionarlo, por eso lo enviaron al Londres muggle.

La expresión en el rostro de Draco no tenía precio.

Continuará...

**Notas de Lena: **

Ok, apenas me digno a escribir mi segundo fic de HP de Harry/Draco... Este va para mi querida Lady Hellsing, porque creé un monstruo y me toca satisfacer su necesidad de fics de esta parejita... espero irlo actualizando de forma regular.

Disfrútenlo.


	2. Una nueva vida

_**Capítulo 1. Una nueva vida**_

Era de madrugada, pero la luna aún se asomaba en el cielo, plateada y redonda, reflejando una luz ajena, pálida, que le permitía darle un poco de claridad quienes transitaban aquellas olvidadas calles.

La solitaria figura que caminaba por aquel estrecho callejón iba bien abrigada, llevaba una larga gabardina de gruesa tela que le mantenía tibio en aquella fría madrugada de invierno.

En una semana más, sería navidad, y como los últimos dos años, iba a pasarla sola en su cómodo departamento, en Londres. Qué había pasado antes de esos dos años era un gran misterio para él, lo único que recordaba era su nombre: Harry Potter.

Conseguir empleo había sido una larga tortura, pero tras mucho buscar y ser rechazado, logró que lo contrataran en un bar, donde la dueña le aseguró que no era necesario tener experiencia de ningún tipo, ya que ella, personalmente, lo iba a entrenar.

Así había sido, y él había progresado muchísimo.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, a pesar que éstas estaban protegidas por un grueso par de guantes de lana que su jefa le había regalado y que juraba haberlos hecho ella misma.

Si no fuera por su loca y sobreprotectora jefa, él estaría completamente solo en el mundo.

Pero ni por ese pensamiento apático se permitió desanimarse, siguió caminando, deseando que esa Navidad por fin pudiera encontrarle algún sentido a su extraña existencia.

Estaba seguro que aquello que no recordaba era muy importante y marcaba un acontecimiento importante para él, si tan sólo pudiera recordar algo, pero por más que lo intentaba, sólo veía unos ojos de un azul puro y todo se nublaba en su mente.

Odiaba no tener control sobre sus propios recuerdos.

Y mientras más se enojaba, menos pendiente estaba de lo que lo rodeaba, y por eso se asustó cuando oyó una pequeña explosión tras él, y creyendo que había escuchado un disparo echó a correr en dirección contraria al ruido, ignorando por completo que aquello no había sido una explosión de una pistola, sino de un acto mágico no controlado.

--------------------

Cuando llegó a su departamento y se aseguró de cerrar todas las posibles entradas, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó resbalar, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

El corazón le latía aceleradamente, y Harry sentía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, así que no hizo nada... para que sus nervios se calmaran un poco y así, él pudiera ponerse de pie sin que sintiera la necesidad de sujetarse de algo porque sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

Se fijó en uno de sus cuadros y tuvo la impresión que el sujeto que estaba retratado allí, a quien él desconocía, se había movido, pero lo atribuyó a su nerviosismo y apartó aquella idea de su mente, y se fijó en su sofá. Alguien había estado sentado allí o lo había movido, y el lo podía saber porque la correspondencia que él había dejado ahí en la mañana ahora estaba en el suelo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ignoró todo lo que estaba fuera de su lugar y fue a su habitación a dormir.

Quizás cuando despertara al día siguiente las cosas volverían a parecerle normales, o simplemente habría olvidado todos aquellos extraños acontecimientos de ese día.

------------------------

Hermione miraba a Draco con obvio enfado, y este enfado parecía aumentar dado que la chica veía como el antiguo Slytherin la ignoraba olímpicamente, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, murmurando lo que parecían ser palabras sin sentido. Al menos para ella, nada de lo que el rubio decía tenía explicación alguna.

- ¿Por qué nos hiciste aparecer aquí, Malfoy? - interrogó, al ver que el rubio no tenía intenciones de explicarle sus acciones.

El rubio los había hecho desaparecer del departamento de Harry, llevándolos al departamento muggle de Hermione, utilizando la Aparición Conjunta... pero lo que más la molestaba era el hecho que el rubio la hubiese tomado por sorpresa y hubiese actuado tan sorpresivamente sin haberle informado del 'cambio de planes'.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y le lanzó una mirada que igualaba la más furiosa de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó en un siseo, un tono peligroso que hizo retroceder un paso a Hermione, más que si le hubiese gritado. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Te diré por qué! Porque el maldito de Potter no se acuerda de nosotros. - gruñó. - ¿Cómo crees que va a tomar la noticia de que tiene inesperada y 'mágica' compañía ahora que se considera muggle?

Hermione asintió, aunque no parecía compartir al 100% la opinión del rubio.

- Lo sé, por eso te dije que era una mala idea aparecerse por allá sin antes haber hablado con él. - empezó ella. - Pero tú quisiste adelantarte un par de días a la misión.

- ¡Yo no sabía sobre su situación! - gritó el rubio, su expresión era casi homicida. - ¡Ustedes realmente no me incluyeron en el plan!

Ella no lo negó, porque era cierto, había sido Draco quien había insistido, para sorpresa de todos, en formar parte de aquel plan.

Necesitaban a Harry Potter en el mundo mágico, se había convertido en un estandarte de la paz, y ahora que surgían nuevos conflictos, todos querían que su salvador surgiera más poderoso que nunca con intenciones de erradicar el mal del mundo mágico, o cuando menos de detenerlo.

Por eso mismo, Hermione había estado muy ocupada con el profesor Snape, trabajando en una poción para ayudar a Harry a recobrar sus recuerdos, y aunque no habían progresado mucho, querían probar sus avances en Harry. No hacía falta seguir probando en alguien más... querían que funcionara sólo con Harry.

- Eso sigue siendo información clasificada y confidencial, Malfoy. No puedes esperar que lo estemos divulgando. Hacemos esto por el bienestar del mundo mágico, y por Harry. Y yo olvidé que tú no sabías la verdad. Olvidé que tú no eras miembro del grupo original que iba a llevar a cabo el plan.

Draco no siguió reclamando, pero no por falta de argumentos, sino porque sabía que jamás iba a conseguir una disculpa por parte de la bruja.

- Hay que idear un mejor plan, una mejor forma de acercarse a él sin parecer sospechosos, no queremos asustarlo y que empiece a evitarnos. - comentó el rubio, pasándose una mano por los lacios cabellos rubios.

Hermione asintió, estaba de acuerdo con él... no querían levantar sospechas ni incomodar al ojiverde.

- Intentemos hacernos pasar por clientes en el bar donde él trabaja. Eso quizás podría funcionar.

Draco pareció considerarlo un instante, antes de dar un leve asentimiento.

- Bien. Hagamos eso... no tenemos nada que perder.

------------------------------

La música era suave y acogedora, la iluminación era mínima, brindándoles visibilidad limitada a los meseros, pero algo de privacidad a los clientes del local, quienes agradecían enormemente ese detalle.

Había de todo tipo de historias en aquel bar, y Harry casi siempre era testigo del clímax y desenlace de cada una de ellas. Era él quien servía los tragos para brindar, o quien intentaba consolar al amante abandonado con un trago más fuerte de lo que éste estuviera consumiendo.

Se preguntaba quién sería el testigo de su historia.

¿Quién sabría la verdad sobre Harry Potter y por qué nadie quería compartirla con él?

- Un whisky en las rocas. - dijo una voz firme, y Harry se giró para ver quien se había sentado en la barra.

Ojos azules de una intensa tonalidad miraban en los suyos verdes, como esmeraldas. El dueño de aquellos ojos penetrantes, era un sujeto rubio, de facciones elegantes, altos pómulos, nariz pequeña y labios rosáceos.

- Enseguida. - respondió Harry.

Sirvió el trago y lo puso en un portavasos frente al rubio, quien apoyó un codo en la barra y se inclinó un poco hacia Harry, quien parecía también muy interesado en su interlocutor.

- Me pareces conocido. - dijo la voz firme y segura de Draco Malfoy, con una inflexión de genuina curiosidad que hizo a Harry reaccionar y estar aún más pendiente del rubio, pero no demostró su entusiasmo porque no quería parecer efusivo. - Como si hubiésemos convivido antes. - continuó Draco.

Se llevó su vaso a los labios y tomó un sorbo, mientras seguía examinando el rostro de Harry, fingiendo que intentaba recordar dónde se había encontrado previamente con su bartender.

Harry sonrió, tan amablemente como pudo, sin demostrar nada más que mera cortesía.

- Lo lamento, pero no lo recuerdo, Señor.

El rubio lanzó una carcajada nada sutil, que hizo a Harry fruncir el ceño, irritado por la burla del hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

- Disculpa, pero me ofendes diciéndome así. - explicó y tendió su mano a Harry. - Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Llámame Draco.

El ojiverde enarcó una ceja, molesto porque pensaba que al oír el nombre de su interlocutor iba a poder recordar algo... pero nada, su mente seguía negándose a ayudarlo.

- Harry Potter. - Harry aceptó la mano del rubio y le dio su nombre, que era lo único cierto que sabía de sí mismo.

- Un placer, Harry. - dijo, una sonrisa adornaba su expresión. - ¿Puedo llamarte así?

El bartender simplemente asintió, no veía ningún inconveniente... después de todo, ése era su nombre, que alguien lo empleara, además de su jefa, iba a ser bueno.

------------------------------

Hermione no apartaba la vista de la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, sospechaba de la actitud tan 'amable' del rubio, pero sabía o al menos esperaba, que fuera una actuación del rubio... aunque sabía que éste siempre había sido convenenciero, y actuaba de la forma en que mejor le iba a él.

Tenían que entablar una conversación con Harry, decirle que habían estudiado juntos, y así irle soltando poco a poco la bomba, para que no le explotara en la cara al ex mago.

Iba a esperar a que Draco hablara un poco más con él antes de acercarse ella.

Quería tomar las cosas con calma, porque odiaba el hecho que Malfoy fuese quien estuviera tomando las decisiones, ignorando cada uno de los comentarios que ella hacía. Típica actitud de niño mimado que siempre obtiene lo que quiere... aunque ella estaba fomentando ese comportamiento al no oponer mayor resistencia.

Vio al rubio continuar su plática, como sonreía misteriosamente, envolviendo a Harry en alguna mentira que probablemente luego no fuera a ser muy útil.

Cuando el rubio iba por el tercer trago, decidió acercarse, no quería perder más tiempo ni darle más oportunidades a Malfoy, ya que no confiaba en él, a pesar de permitirle estar involucrado en aquel plan. Estaba arrepentida de haberle dicho que sí... muy arrepentido.

Se puso en pie, con su copa de vino en la mano y se sentó junto al rubio.

- Draco. - Dijo, habían acordado que al menos mientras estuvieran frente a la presencia de Harry iban a llamarse por sus nombres, para no levantar ninguna sospecha. - Te has olvidado de mí.

Harry miró a la recién llegada con curiosidad, al ver la forma tan informal con que se dirigía a Draco. Una confianza que él no tenía con nadie debido a su condición de amnésico.

- Oh... tu rostro me es familiar. - dijo ella, había ensayado aquella reacción con el rubio, pero notó que su tono era un poco exagerado al ver que el rubio giraba los ojos. - Hola... soy Hermione Granger. Creo que estudiamos juntos.

Draco golpeó la barra con la mesa.

- Lo ves. Te dije que te conocía de algún lado. - comentó casualmente, tomó un trago de su whiskey y continuó. - Harry Potter, ella es Hermione Granger, como muy amablemente se ha presentado. Hermione, él es Harry. - sonrió de lado. - Y como ella muy sabiamente ha atinado, creo que estudiamos juntos.

Harry sonrió, la primera sonrisa genuina que les mostraba a aquellos desconocidos.

- Mi turno termina en una hora... podríamos hacer algo. - dijo Harry.

Draco negó.

- Es muy tarde, Harry, pero mañana definitivamente haremos algo... tengo que escoltar a la dama a su habitación de hotel antes de irme a mi propia habitación... ella tiene compromisos laborales mañana, pero nosotros podremos ponernos un poco al día.

Hermione iba a rehusarse, cuando Harry habló.

- Me parece bien... podemos reunirnos en el café que está en la esquina de esta calle.

El rubio sonrió, confiado.

- Por supuesto, Harry.

Y ella, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

TBC

**Notas de Lena:**

El primer capítulo está listo... Draco claro que planea algo, qué es lo que planea, eso lo verán más adelante. Pobre Hermione que le toca andar de niñera no sólo de Harry, sino también de Draco.


	3. Camino ventoso

_**Capítulo 2. Camino ventoso**_

Comprender a Draco Malfoy no entraba dentro de sus planes: pero ahora tenía que verse arrastrada en aquel misterio que era el joven rubio, porque éste parecía tener motivos propios para hacer lo que hacía, y Hermione aún no confiaba plenamente en el rubio, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando éste mismo se había empeñado en ser desagradable con ellos tres en su época en Hogwarts?

No dudaba de la lealtad del rubio, sabía que haber perdido a sus padres realmente lo había hecho comprender que la ideología de su padre no era lo correcto, y aunque aún seguía siendo esnob, no iba en contra de los muggles o magos mestizos; de lo que dudaba, era de las intenciones que Malfoy pudiese tener.

Por eso mismo se oponía al encuentro privado de los antiguos rivales, y había llamado a Ron, para que la ayudara, porque realmente no quería dejar solo a Harry con Malfoy, al menos no hasta haber hablado seria y largamente con Harry.

Ignoraban por completo cómo iba a tomar la noticia de que era un héroe en el mundo mágico, es más, desconocían por completo cómo iba a tomar la existencia de un mundo mágico, mismo en el cual había vivido desde que cumplió 11 años hasta que derrotó al mago más tenebroso conocido por la comunidad mágica.

Dudaba del tacto de Malfoy, y no lo creía capaz de comunicarle tan importante noticia al chico, es más, simplemente no quería fuera él quien pidiera ayuda a Harry y le explicara la actual situación que los hacía irlo a molestar en su ahora lejana de la magia vida. Pero realmente no tenían ninguna otra opción. Harry tenía la magia, aunque ya no la usara, y la comunidad mágica lo aclamaba.

Todo era tan confuso y extraño, y todas aquellas desapariciones de magos y muggles solamente terminaban por alterar más a la joven, quien ya no sabía ni cómo actuar. Tan sólo quería un poco de paz y armonía, y estaba segura que, una vez más, estaba en manos de Harry liberarlos del tormento que vivían.

Ella había llegado muy lejos en la elaboración de aquella poción en la que había estado trabajando, con la intención de devolverle a Harry aquellos recuerdos que se habían perdido.

Y aunque no supiera el motivo de la amnesia, sabía que faltaba muy poco para poder darle a Harry una copa de la poción, lista y finalmente aceptada oficialmente por el Ministerio de Magia.

Tachó una anotación en sus notas, y se pasó una mano por el abundante cabello castaño.

Escuchó un 'plop' cerca de ella y supo, inmediatamente, que no estaba sola.

- Aquí estoy, Hermione. - dijo Ron Weasley, alto y delgado, con rostro sonriente, lleno de pecas. El pelirrojo parecía de buen humor, porque no sabía aún el motivo por el que lo había llamado la chica, pero Hermione sí se había asegurado de decirle que ya habían encontrado a Harry.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron sin su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo siempre parecía tan apático y malhumorado que no daban ganas de estar a su lado, ya que manifestaba su frustración al actuar desagradablemente con quienes lo rodeaban.

Por eso mismo, lo primero que hizo al comunicarse con el pelirrojo fue decirle que ya habían establecido contacto con su amigo, y que ahora sólo tenían que contarle toda la historia de su vida, motivo por el cual lo necesitaba a él, ya que él siempre había sido tan cercano a Harry. Ella siempre había sabido cómo convencer al pelirrojo, ya que a Ron siempre le había gustado sentirse importante.

- Llegas justo a tiempo. - sonrió ella, dejando sus notas y acercándose a su amigo, quien no parecía caber en sí mismo de tanta emoción que estaba experimentando. Ella le indicó con un gesto que se sentara, y así lo hizo su amigo, ella lo imitó. - Tengo que pedirte un enorme favor... sé que tienes mucho que hacer, pero es por Harry.

Ron asintió, estaba decidido a ayudar y ser útil, si era sobre Harry, incluso mejor... porque podría ver a su amigo.

- No te preocupes, tú sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. - empezó, no le había sido de gran utilidad a su amigo en la batalla contra Voldemort, y más allá de serle de alguna ayuda le había estorbado al haber sido uno de los blancos de ataque de los Death Eaters, y su amigo había querido protegerlo, no sólo a él, sino a todos los que estaban en peligro, porque así de ingenuo era Harry. Por eso mismo, ahora no pensaba fallarle a Harry. - Necesitamos a Harry, y si puedo ayudar, no dudes que lo haré.

Ella sabía que Ron iba a querer ayudar, así ya tenía un punto a su favor, en contra del Slytherin. No odiaba al rubio, es sólo que no quería que éste le ocasionara problemas ahuyentando a Harry, ya que iba a ser complicado conseguir su ayuda si Malfoy hacía las cosas de un modo difícil.

- Es culpa de mi trabajo, así que necesito que vayas a encontrarte con Harry. No quiero dejarlo solo con Malfoy. - dijo, observaba fijamente al pelirrojo, y por el tic nervioso de su ceja, supo que Ron iba a aceptar su petición. Incluso antes de preguntar sobre cualquier otra cosa referente a Harry o al encuentro, y pasando por alto, como siempre, que Malfoy era un mejor mago que él.

Pero eso siempre iba a seguirlo ignorando, porque en el mundo de Ron Weasley no entraba la idea de que el hurón saltarín fuera mejor que él... aunque todos supieran que así era.

- Claro que iré. - aceptó. Pensó un momento antes de preguntar. - ¿Y qué tiene que ver el hurón con todo esto?

Ella sonrió de lado.

¿Cómo olvidar aquel apodo 'cariñoso' que el rubio le había puesto a su enemigo?

Ella sabía que la rivalidad del rubio estaba centrada solamente en Draco, pero los agredía a ellos por extensión, porque sabía que cada insulto a los amigos de Harry, terminaba doliéndole a él también, por ser incapaz de detenerlos. Pero Ron parecía odiar a Malfoy genuinamente, a diferencia del antiguo Slytherin, quien simplemente actuaba para conseguir una reacción en su verdadero enemigo.

Sólo ella lo había comprendido, y no le sorprendía.

- Él forma parte de la misión, él se hizo parte de esto. - explicó. - Se enteró, gracias a sus contactos, que estábamos buscando a Harry e ideando un plan para pedirle que se uniera a la lucha; y por un motivo que sólo él parece conocer, ya que Harry no recuerda, exigió formar parte del plan. Pero, a pesar que el tiro le salió por la culata, porque Harry simplemente no lo recuerda, parece ser que nuestro amigo siente cierta fascinación por Malfoy que podría convertirse en un problema. Por eso quiero que te los encuentres... 'casualmente'.

Ron asintió, alarmado ante la posibilidad de que su amigo pudiera interesarse en Draco Malfoy, el mismo ser humano que había actuado en contra de ellos por puro capricho, rencor y un odio que le había heredado a toda su ascendencia Death Eater. ¿Por qué el hurón de entre todas las personas?

--------------------

Harry despertó de muy buen humor ese día, no había nada que pudiera haberlo bajado de la nube en que se había subido, desde que conoció a dos personas que parecían conocerlo.

Quizás ni el rubio ni la otra joven fueran capaces de resolver todas sus dudas existenciales, pero cuando menos ya tenía un punto de partida, y sabía que algún tipo de información iba a ser capaz de conseguir, porque si había convivido en la 'escuela' con esas personas, significaba que no ignoraban todo de la vida de Harry.

Esperaba que alguno de sus dos antiguos compañeros pudiera responder la pregunta al por qué de su amnesia, aunque no se alegraba demasiado ni guardaba demasiadas esperanzas respecto a eso, ya que podría descubrir que ellos también ignoraban aquella situación.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre el buró junto a la cama, apenas eran las 7:00 AM, así que no tenía mucha prisa, antes que el rubio se fuera, habían pactado encontrarse en el café cercano a su trabajo a las 9:00 AM, así que gozaba de un par de horas más para poder descansar cómodamente sin tener que estar apresurándose... bueno, una hora y media para seguir recostado.

La noche anterior finalmente había conseguido dormir como no lo había hecho en esos dos años desde que un día despertó y no recordaba por qué estaba donde estaba. Lo único que sabía con certeza eran sus propios datos personales, pero eso no parecía ser de gran ayuda, porque no habían indicios escritos y legales de la existencia de Harry Potter y tampoco ningún familiar que le contara quién demonios era y por qué estaba amnésico. A pesar de que Harry Potter parecía no existir, él sabía que ése era su nombre.

Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, había pasado mucho tiempo resignado a vivir una vida que se sentía ajena y que le parecía incompleta, sólo porque no parecía haber ningún vínculo con su antigua vida, pero había encontrado uno y pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho posible, ya que dudaba que sí, dejara pasar ésta. Otra oportunidad volviera a aparecer tan fácilmente.

Se apartó las cobijas del cuerpo y acomodó, a medias, la cama antes de dirigirse al baño a tomar una prolongada ducha fría. A él siempre le habían gustado las duchas heladas, sentir el agua fría golpeándole, la sensación de las gotas frías rasgando perversa y dolorosamente su espalda, como cuchilladas que no atravesaban su piel ni lo cortaban... látigos líquidos que resbalaban por toda su anatomía, hasta ser arrastradas por la coladera.

Cuando salió del baño, envuelto en una toalla, cogió la ropa que había sobre una silla y se vistió. Jeans un poco viejos, algo desgastados y rotos de la parte inferior, una camisa negra, un poco formal, contrastando armoniosamente con el pantalón. Se calzó sus zapatos negros y se pasó un peine por el rebelde cabello, sin mucho éxito, dándole un look despeinado que pareció convencerlo, especialmente sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más por su indomable cabellera.

Quería causar una mejor impresión en el elegante rubio, quien lo había visto trabajando en el bar.

No sabía por qué, pero había algo en aquella mirada plateada que parecía capturar su atención de una forma que no le había sucedido jamás antes... y si le había sucedido, simplemente no lo recordaba. Pero dudaba que una emoción de ese tipo pudiera ser erradicada de sus pensamientos, a pesar de la amnesia.

Se negaba a admitir que no creía no recordar al rubio.

Draco Malfoy, había dicho, era su nombre.

El nombre tampoco le decía nada, quizás, cuando recuperara un poco más de sus recuerdos (aunque realmente lo dudaba, en dos años no había conseguido recordar nada, y eso le frustraba enormemente) quizás sabría cómo había caído en la fascinación de aquellos ojos del color más puro que hay en el mundo.

Salió de su departamento, mirando de reojo a aquel cuadro que parecía tener vida propia, pero el hombre ahí retratado parecía tan quieto como debería estar.

Estaba alucinando al creer, en verdad, que el habitante de un cuadro tuviese vida.

Seguro que su propia amnesia no era más que un signo de locura.

--------------------

Para Draco era una experiencia emocionante, haberle ganado a Hermione Granger una vez, aunque ya no estuvieran en Hogwarts y no pudiera humillarla, porque sabía que así no iba a poder ganarse la confianza del ex Gryffindor.

Sabía lo difícil que eso era.

Pero sabía que iba a conseguirlo.

Él era un Malfoy, y siempre conseguían lo que quería, especialmente él, que estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas se hicieran como él quería, porque él siempre tenía la razón. Aún le faltaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera vencerlo... alguien que no fuera la misma persona a quien ahora iba a ver.

Harry lo había derrotado una vez, pero al rubio no le había molestado, porque no había, realmente, salido perdiendo de aquella batalla.

Lo suyo era una confrontación que parecía ir más allá, siempre que terminaban una batalla, encontraban una nueva forma de superar los golpes que se lanzaban, y el rubio estaba seguro que el último estadio de su pelea había sido el mejor... era una lástima que el Gryffindor hubiese terminando perdiendo la memoria en aquella decisiva batalla.

Aún lo recordaba tan claramente.

_- Si salgo vencedor de esta batalla, Malfoy... tú serás mi siguiente oponente. - había dicho... su voz suave y baja, tan amenazante como jamás había escuchado al joven._

_- No me asustas, Potter._

_El ojiverde acortó la distancia entre ellos, sujetó al rubio del cuello de su túnica y lo pegó a la pared más cercana. - Más te vale temer, Malfoy... cuando venza a Voldemort, no habrá nadie más poderoso que yo en todo el mundo mágico. Piénsalo de esa manera._

Sí, aquello lo había dejado deseando aquel enfrentamiento.

La seguridad con la que el joven se había dirigido a él, aquel tono firme y amenazador... Draco jamás había deseado tanto que algo ocurriera, como aquel día.

Era una lástima que el Dark Lord hubiese lanzado aquel poderoso hechizo que él no comprendía, y que Harry había contraatacado, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Sí... había investigado un poco y sabía algo que Hermione Granger ignoraba, y que era de vital importancia para la elaboración de su poción.

Se lo diría si lograba lo que quería... después de todo, él también quería que Harry recuperara la memoria.

Pero no por eso iba a dejar de divertirse un buen rato.

Miró la hora... era tiempo de ir a encontrarse con Harry.

TBC

**Notas de Lena:**

Sé que no son largos... pero es que apenas estoy sacándole lo bueno de poquito en poquito para que ya después cuando esto esté más desarrollado me pueda explayar un poquitín más, jaja... Para satisfacer a mi buena amiga, Lady Hellsing... disfrútenlo.


	4. El café de la cuarta avenida

_**Capítulo 3. El café de la cuarta avenida.**_

Ron Weasley no era un mago excelente, por eso no había logrado convertirse en un Auror, a diferencia de Hermione, quien había aprobado satisfactoriamente el curso... quizás no tan bien como ella esperaba, pero lo había conseguido, así que por ello mismo la joven formaba parte del grupo que se encontraba de la búsqueda de Harry, y de la captura de quien fuera que estaba haciendo desaparecer magos y muggles en ese momento.

Todos estaban preocupados, porque recordaban con temor la época en que Voldemort hizo eso mismo.

Hermione le había comentado un poco de su misión, y le había dicho que seguía sin encontrar el ingrediente clave que hiciera que su poción tuviera éxito, de modo que aún no podían arriesgarse a dársela a Harry, porque podría terminar envenenándolo, y eso no era lo que querían hacer. Ellos buscaban que su amigo recuperara la memoria, que volviera a ser el mismo joven alegre y valiente que habían conocido en el expreso de Hogwarts.

'Yo traeré de vuelta a nuestro amigo.' Había prometido a Hermione, y sabía que iba a cumplir su promesa, porque eso era aquello en lo que Ron Weasley era bueno.

Además, tenía una muy buena motivación.

Molestar a Draco Malfoy siempre era algo a lo que él no iba a negarse... iba a humillarlo, una vez más, como aquella vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando Harry escogió la amistad de Ron Weasley por sobre la de Draco Malfoy.

Sí, su amigo siempre había sabido distinguir entre los buenos y los malos.

Siguió caminando en las calles del Londrés Muggle, él no estaba muy acostumbrado a transitar por aquella zona, pero no se sentía muy extraño en ella, estaba acostumbrado a vestir de muggle, y lo hacía muy bien, así que no se preocupaba por levantar ningún tipo de sospechas.

Pero odiaba la idea de tener que entablar conversaciones muggles con su mejor amigo, cuando nunca antes lo habían hecho.

En el pasado, Harry siempre parecía querer cortar sus lazos con el mundo muggle, y ahora, sin embargo, ahora su amigo formaba parte de ese mundo, y él se tenía que ver obligado a arrancarlo de aquel refugio seguro donde su amigo ahora encontraba su vida diaria y la vivía, al parecer, a gusto.

Debía ser fácil.

Acostumbrarse a vivir sin preocupaciones debía ser justamente el mejor regalo para alguien que había sufrido tanto en el pasado y que había perdido a su familia y a casi todos los seres importantes en su vida.

Él lo habría considerado un regalo.

Pero, claro, él también había deseado la vida de Harry cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Ser el centro de atención siempre había sido su más grande anhelo.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Miró de reojo a su alrededor, sabiendo que había llegado al lugar donde Harry y Malfoy se iban a encontrar, así que aguzó la mirada, porque tenía que encontrarlos de forma casual y evitar la mención de Hermione, porque el rubio iba a atar cabos, y él tenía que evitarle discusiones a Hermione con Malfoy, porque su amiga estaba más preocupada en su propia misión.

Había pros y contras en el trabajo de Hermione.

Su amiga jamás había estado más emocionada en su vida, ante la posibilidad de ser ella quien brindara una solución al problema que se presentaba en ese momento, la amnesia de Harry, y por la importancia de la poción en sí misma. Su amiga iba a ser una especie de celebridad en el mundo mágico.

Los contras... o más bien el único contra, era el hecho que Hermione estaba siendo supervisada por la última persona por quien cualquiera de ellos quisiera ser supervisada: Severus Snape.

Su antiguo profesor de Pociones era una eminencia en la preparación de éstas, por eso mismo ayudaba a la bruja en sus investigaciones y en todas las pruebas que ésta había realizado. Snape seguía siendo arrogante y cruel con ellos, pero cuando estaban trabajando se guardaba sus humillaciones y simplemente ayudaba a Hermione.

Gracias a Snape habían logrado un gran avance, que Hermione bien podía haber hecho sola, pero que le habría tomado muchísimo más tiempo.

Su radar localizó a su amigo rápidamente.

Harry no había cambiado mucho.

Aquellas gafas redondas seguían cubriendo parte de su rostro, reflejando la luz del sol que entraba verticalmente por la ventana de aquel café; su cabello negro seguía estando despeinado, dándole un aspecto de recién levantado de una cama que no parecía irle tan mal, su rostro, sin embargo, había cambiado un poco, demostraba madurez, una que en su época de Hogwarts no era tan notoria, pero que a pesar de todo, siempre había tenido.

Para mala fortuna de él, y del universo entero, a su parecer, su amigo ya estaba acompañado.

El mismo rubio que los había torturado en su época en Hogwarts conversaba animadamente con Harry, haciendo sonreír ocasionalmente a su amigo.

No le gustaba la familiaridad con la que ambos jóvenes estaban tratándose.

La sonrisa de Malfoy no parecía fingida, pero tampoco parecía muy digna de confianza, sabía que el Slytherin estaba planeando algo, podía verlo en aquellos ojos de tonalidad plateada que observaban fijamente a su mejor amigo, mientras éste se llevaba la taza de café a los labios, una sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro.

No lo soportó mucho tiempo y por eso mismo entró al lugar.

------------------

Draco estaba entretenido.

Jamás imaginó que pudiera tener una conversación normal con Harry Potter, una que no involucrara amenazas ni conjuros mágicos con intención de herirse mutuamente.

Era una extraña escena aquella de la que él estaba formando parte.

El Gryffindor era una persona extremadamente modesta, le gustaba... ya que siempre había imaginado que a Harry le gustaba presumir ser el centro de tantas atenciones, pero ahora veía que el joven estaba disfrutando bastante su anonimato, y que parecía ser que lo único que quería era saber quién era él en realidad.

Si el joven tan solo supiera que eso se llevaría su tranquilidad quizás no pediría la verdad.

- Entonces, - empezó el ojiverde, su tono de voz esperanzado, como si tuviera la certeza que en Draco iba a encontrar todas aquellas verdades que su mente se negaba a darle. - ¿cómo fue que nos conocimos?

El rubio lo pensó un momento.

Sabía que debía decirle la verdad al joven, era la orden que habían recibido de sus superiores en el Ministerio de Magia, porque acercarse a Harry a base de mentiras simplemente iba a herir al joven, quien probablemente luego se rehusara a formar parte del equipo, especialmente tomando en cuenta que ignoraba todo lo que hay que saberse sobre la magia.

También sabía que existía la posibilidad que Harry simplemente se pusiera de pie y se marchara cuando oyera la verdad.

Agradecía que hubiera muchos muggles presentes, porque estaba seguro que con una audiencia así de grande el Gryffindor no iba a poder hacer una escena digna de película. En serio lo agradecía, él no estaba para lidiar con las emociones de Harry Potter ni para servirle de consuelo, era lo último que pensaba hacer en su vida.

- No fue muy interesante, - dijo el rubio, restándole importancia a todo el asunto. No iba a mentirle a Harry, pero iba a actuar como si aquel tipo de pláticas la sostuvieran a diario dos personas... en su mundo, más o menos así era la cosa. - estábamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Harry frunció el ceño.

Hogwarts, el nombre le sonaba tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan extraño que no sabía cuál debía ser su reacción.

Le había comentado al rubio que no recordaba nada, que un día, hace dos años, había abierto los ojos y estaba en aquella amplia cama de su departamento, y que no recordaba haber llegado ahí ni nada de lo que había vivido anteriormente.

El rubio lo había escuchado atentamente, ocasionalmente regalándole una leve sonrisa misteriosa y una expresión de entendimiento, aunque el joven dudaba que alguien realmente pudiera comprenderlo. Perder 18 años de tu vida no es algo que a uno le ocurra todos los días, o un evento común que muchas personas estén experimentando.

- Antes que nada, Harry, tienes que escuchar toda la historia, antes que decidas marcharte y decidir que estoy loco. ¿Me entiendes?

Harry miró fijamente al rubio, esperando que éste le dijera que esa línea recién salida de su boca era una broma, pero vio una seriedad genuina en ese rostro que supo que Draco Malfoy no estaba engañándolo, y que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar era el pasado que había estado buscando... pero por algún motivo, en ese momento ya no quería saber.

- Ok. - aceptó el joven. - ¿Es una larga historia?

Draco sonrió, casi burlonamente.

- No te preocupes, Potter... no es para nada aburrida.

La forma en que el rubio le había hablado, hizo que tuviera aquella misma visión.

Ojos de penetrante belleza, del color de la luna llena, cegados por la ira, por algo más.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró al joven, esperando a que éste continuara.

- Lo primero que tienes que saber, y espero que no hagas un escándalo por esto... es que eres un mago, Harry.

Harry lo escuchó, pero no lo asimiló instantáneamente... la palabra mago danzó por su cerebro unos segundos antes de que él comprendiera realmente lo que el joven frente a él estaba diciéndole. No parecía que fuera una broma, pero la unión de aquellas palabras en aquella oración parecía absurda: 'eres un mago, Harry' no era algo que esperaba escuchar, ni tampoco lo veía como la solución a todos sus problemas.

Él siempre imaginó que había sufrido algún accidente y que por eso mismo no recordaba nada, pero claro, eso no explicaba el por qué en vez de despertar en un hospital había despertado en la seguridad de su departamento.

- No te burles de mí. - dijo, con voz molesta. - Ni siquiera nos conocemos, ¿no es así?

El rubio rió, esta vez más abiertamente, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir siendo 'amigable' con el joven cuando estaba a punto de contarle la verdad? Y en la verdad se incluía que ellos dos eran rivales.

Eso era algo que no se podía pasar por alto.

- Claro que nos conocemos. Tu nombre es Harry James Potter, estudiaste en la Escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería durante 7 años en la ridícula casa de Gryffindor, donde conociste a tus, también ridículos, amigos. El problema estaba en que había alguien que siempre tuvo el deseo de librarse de ti. Un mago tenebroso...

- No te creo. - susurró Harry. Pero su tono de voz, siseante, denotaba que era una orden implícita para que el rubio se detuviera y dejara de contarle aquella sarta de mentiras.

El rubio negó.

No estaba ahí para cumplir con las peticiones del 'Niño-que-vivió' sino con las órdenes de sus superiores en el Ministerio de Magia.

- No me hagas reír, Potter... jamás seguí órdenes tuyas... ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? - preguntó. - El Ministerio de Magia ha estado buscándote, porque después de tu batalla contra el Dark Lord desapareciste de San Mungo, donde te llevaron para curar tus heridas... aunque eso puede no ser cierto. Hasta hace poco yo creía que eras un cobarde que había huido de sus responsabilidades, pero Granger me dijo que estabas amnésico.

Una risa aún más burlona.

- Irónico, ¿no?

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

- Supongamos que te creo. - empezó. - ¿Por qué no viene uno de mis 'ridículos amigos' a contarme esta historia en vez de ti?

- Una de ellas está muy ocupada encontrando la solución a tu amnesia y el otro, ni siquiera forma parte del grupo de aurores que forma parte de esta misión.- explicó. - Como estaba diciéndote, aún no se sabe el por qué olvidaste todo lo referente al mundo mágico y no cosas tan triviales como tu nombre, tu edad y fecha de nacimiento, ese tipo de cosas que uno no considera tan importante cuando tomamos en cuenta quién eres tú y tu rol en el mundo mágico.

Harry rodó los ojos.

- Quizás por eso mismo lo olvidé. ¿Quién quiere tanta responsabilidad a tan corta edad? No es normal.

El rubio rió.

- Tienes razón. Pero haberte refugiado en el mundo muggle sigue careciendo de lógica, en mi opinión.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- No entiendo qué es lo que tú no entiendes. Y toda tu historia suena anormal.

El rubio enarcó una ceja elegantemente, cuestionando a Harry acerca de su opinión.

- Sí, mira... no entiendo como dices que soy mago, sin embargo he estado sufriendo por intentar conseguir trabajo, por sobrevivir día a día y por intentar recordar quien soy... Si fuera un mago, nada de eso me habría sucedido.

Fue el turno del Slytherin de rodar los ojos.

- Eres como uno de los niños muggles que son llamados para estudiar en Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió, ignorando lo que en realidad quería decir el rubio, y también ignorando qué demonios significaba ser un muggle. Quería preguntarlo, pero pensaba que el rubio iba a volverse a reír de él, así que por eso mismo simplemente no dijo nada y sonrió. Era su mejor opción en ese momento.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca, una tercera persona, desconocida a sus ojos, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban ellos dos y jaló a Harry hasta que éste estuvo en pie y lo estrechó con una fuerza que asustó al joven. Era extraño que un desconocido, al menos para él, llegara de la nada y te estrechara como si fueran grandes amigos.

Quizá lo eran, pero eso no justificaba su acción.

- ¡Harry! Tanto tiempo sin verte. - exclamó el pelirrojo pecoso que estaba frente a él, su sonrisa era tan grande que hizo sentir momentáneamente mal a Harry por no recordar quien era aquel extraño personaje que estaba frente a él, tan extasiado de haber tenido un encuentro casual con Harry en aquel café.

- ¿Y quieres que yo crea, Weasley, que tú visitas el Londres Muggle para venir a tomar un café todas las mañanas? - preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Harry suspiró, porque eso significaba que el pelirrojo era alguien de confiar, pero que estaba interrumpiendo aquel encuentro, y eso al rubio le molestaba sobremanera.

- Malfoy. - saludó al rubio, pero el veneno en su voz fue suficiente para alertar a Harry que no debía permitir que esos dos iniciaran una discusión, porque no podría detenerlos. O al menos eso era lo que él creía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? - preguntó. - ¿Acaso Granger no confía en que yo sea capaz de decirle a Harry Potter toda la información... o cree que voy a dejar fuera aquellos sagrados y preciosos momentos que compartió con ustedes dos?

El pelirrojo se tornó colorado.

Eso era justamente lo que él había creído, que el rubio iba a intentar querer lavarle el cerebro a su amigo.

- No tengo intenciones de robarle a su mejor amigo... - dijo. - Gryffindors.

- ¿Te ha contado todo, Harry?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

- Todo esto me suena a una gran broma de parte de ustedes dos... - dijo con voz seria. - No sé si lo que me dices es cierto o no, pero no tengo intenciones de averiguarlo.

Se levantó de su asiento y lanzó una última mirada a los dos jóvenes.

- Lo siento. - dijo, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo que tenía una expresión de desolación en el rostro, al saberse abandonado, de nuevo, por su mejor amigo.

Cuando Harry hubo salido, el rubio sacó el dinero necesario para pagar por el consumo de lo suyo y Harry, miró al pelirrojo de reojo, con desagrado.

- Sabía que para lo único que eras bueno era para arruinarle las cosas a Harry, pero jamás imaginé que yo pudiera sufrir las consecuencias de tu estupidez, Weasley. Muchas gracias, - dijo, con odio en la voz. - has retrasado un poco más el regreso de Harry al mundo mágico, pero no te molesto más, seguro que tú mismo estás dándote cuenta de lo estúpido que fuiste. Granger va a estar emocionada cuando se entere de la noticia.

Ron se quedó de pie en aquel mismo punto, pensando en el error que acababa de cometer.

TBC

**Notas de Lena:**

¿Muy cruel con Ron? Es que quería darle un momento a Draco de ser como es realmente...


	5. Y después

_**Capítulo 4. Y después...**_

Para Harry saber que algo tan extraño como lo que el rubio le había narrado pudiera ser realidad, le daba respuesta a muchas excentricidades en su propia existencia, sin embargo no quería darle crédito a las palabras de un desconocido, porque justamente eso eran las tres personas que, de repente, se habían aparecido en su vida.

Estaba reaccionando a la bizarra explicación que había recibido, pero sabía que no estaba exagerando, cualquiera sabría que una historia de magia es algo completamente falso.

Si él fuera un mago no tendría todos los problemas que estaba experimentando actualmente, y el asunto de la amnesia sería algo que podría solucionar con el chasquido de sus dedos, pero no, ahí estaba... sentado en su cómodo sofá, volviéndose loco porque a pesar de no creer por completo las palabras del rubio había algo en su interior que le decía que tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda.

No dudaba que el rubio o alguno de los otros dos sujetos: la mujer o el pelirrojo, fueran en su búsqueda, por eso mismo también estaba un poco más tranquilo. Aún podría volverlos a ver y exigirles que le explicaran la verdad, o cuando menos que le dijeran porque estaban jugándole aquella broma tan pesada a él.

No se creía merecedor de aquel tipo de sucesos.

Quizás era algún tipo de venganza por algo que él les había hecho en el pasado, pero no estaba tan seguro de eso, porque al recordar la mirada de profunda desolación que había adoptado el rostro del pelirrojo sentía que había algo que estaba pasando por alto, pero con tantas cosas que sonaban tan falsas, no sabía cómo reaccionar, y huir siempre había sido una tentadora opción.

Huir de su propia existencia no sonaba tan mal en aquel momento.

Quería simplemente desaparecer, porque el dolor de cabeza que llevaba más de una semana experimentando, y que había olvidado momentáneamente, gracias a la intervención del rubio, había hecho acto de presencia con mayor intensidad desde que huyó de aquel café.

Odiaba no recordar nada y que aquel borroso recuerdo que parecía querer sobrevivir de entre la neblina de su cerebro, no fuera algo más nítido.

Ojos azules, que le observaban como burlándose de él, y una boca roja que se curveaba en una maliciosa sonrisa.

Y eso era todo lo que recordaba.

Pensarlo constantemente sólo conseguía ponerlo de mal humor, porque se forzaba por recordar algo que no podía convocar.

Era como estar de pie frente a una puerta cerrada, y él estaba ahí, observándola, esperando que la llave apareciera por arte de magia en sus manos, para poder entrar y observar qué era aquello que se ocultaba en su mente.

Realmente dudaba ser un mago.

Porque no tenía la apariencia de uno, además ignoraba cómo hacer magia, y las cosas no ocurrían cuando él así lo quería.

Su trabajo era una gran broma... le había tomado meses poder ser un bartender aceptable, y a pesar del tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí, seguía odiándolo tanto como al principio, porque se sentía como un bicho raro rodeado de tantas personas tan excéntricas.

Había conocido personas que eran agradables con él.

Una de las meseras, su nombre era Sally, siempre se tomaba tiempo para ayudarlo cuando podía, para aliviarle un poco la tensión que le ocasionaba estar allí.

Y había un mesero con quien Harry no interactuaba mucho, porque el joven parecía demasiado interesado en Harry... demasiado para su propio gusto. Le asustaba la forma en que siempre le observaba fijamente y parecía quererlo devorar con la mirada.

Se sonrojó.

La sola idea de atraer a alguien así de intensamente le hacía sentir cohibido. Jack no era una persona fea, lo admitía el mesero era alguien muy atractivo, pero cómo podría él siquiera pensar en iniciar algo con alguien cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser homosexual, o bisexual o heterosexual.

Además, también ignoraba si no había alguien ya en su vida, aunque seguro que después de los años que había estado viviendo esa vida vacía, si tenía a alguien, esa persona ya debía haber encontrado un substituto, porque nadie espera eternamente.

Aunque él parecía sí hacerlo, pero era porque estaba suspendido en una época de su vida donde todos le parecían desconocidos... excepto aquellos a quienes ya había llegado a conocer.

Cerró los ojos.

Necesitaba un poco de alcohol.

Así que se dirigió a su recamara, ahí guardaba una botella de whiskey... él no era muy fan de embriagarse, pero veía éste como un muy oportuno momento para hacerlo. No era algo que pensaba repetir, así que para olvidar un poco sus problemas iba a hacerlo.

¿Para qué pensar demasiado?

No le dejaba nada productivo, y aparentemente entre más lo pensara menos iba a conseguir recuperar aquello que tanto extrañaba, pero a ignorar lo que esto era.

_--------_

- ¿Cómo te fue con Potter? - preguntó Blaise Zabini, estaba sentado tras un lujoso escritorio de fina caoba, su cabello castaño rojizo brillaba tenuemente, por la luz de la vela que estaba cerca de él.

Draco Malfoy estaba frente a él, sujetando una copa que contenía un aromático vino tinto, tomó un sorbo antes de pasarse una mano por el lacio cabello rubio y responder.

- Incríble. - respondió, la carencia de entonación a sus palabras hacía difícil la comprensión de sus comentarios. Zabini lo observó curiosamente un instante.

Sabía que ese 'increíble' era el prólogo a un relato mucho más detallado acerca de lo ocurrido en su encuentro con Potter. Pero no sabía cuánto tenía que esperar para escucharlo, así que decidió aventurarse.

- Potter va a ser de nuevo nuestro salvador. - dijo Zabini, había un matiz de burla en su voz.

En el fondo, jamás dejaría de ser un Slytherin... y Potter quien venció al Dark Lord.

Y fue cuando Draco recordó toda la situación, la información que no había compartido con Blaise, y comprendió por qué era que también se encontraba tan interesado en conocer la reacción de Harry ante la presencia de su antiguo rival.

Tomó otro sorbo de su vino y depositó la copa sobre el escritorio de Blaise.

Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y le regaló su mejor sonrisa a su interlocutor, quien rodó los ojos ante la actitud coqueta que estaba adoptando el rubio.

Conocía muy bien su método.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para obtener la información, _Blaise_. - la forma en que su nombre fue pronunciado hizo que sintiera un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Volvió a rodar los ojos, decidiéndose a ignorar a Draco.

La información, de un modo u otro, siempre terminaba filtrándose y él se enteraba de todo. De ese modo había informado a Draco acerca del plan que estaban llevando a cabo los demás aurores de ir en busca de Harry Potter.

Pero Zabini no estaba muy convencido de querer dejar su seguridad en manos de un cobarde que a la más mínima muestra de responsabilidad huía.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, y no será así, Blaise... porque lo que no te estoy contando es información casi imposible de filtrarse... a mí me lo dijo Granger, para evitar que yo cometiera algún error en el plan que estaba construyéndose.

Zabini frunció el ceño.

- ¿Hace cuánto sabes esto y no me lo estás diciendo? - preguntó, molesto.

Él se jugaba su posición en el ministerio al informarle ese tipo de cosas al rubio, pero éste no podía verse interesado en compartir su información con él... a menos que éste le diera algo a cambio. Zabini no sabía qué más podría hacer por él.

Le había dado todo lo que siempre le pedía.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Draco? - pregunto, resignándose a la idea de ceder ante las peticiones del rubio.

Siempre lo hacía, por qué modificar ese patrón de comportamiento entre ambos.

- Lo mismo de siempre...

Zabini negó.

Sí. Aún había una cosa que nunca le había dado.

- Draco. - llamó. - Compréndeme, simplemente no puedo tomar mis cosas e irme como si nada hubiese pasado.

El rubio se puso en pie y se sentó frente a Zabini, pero esta vez sobre el escritorio.

- No es eso lo que te pido. Como si ese Gryffindor tuviese alguna opinión en todo esto. Y tú, estás dejándote convencer demasiado por él.

- Sabes muy bien el motivo por el cual estoy con él. Seamus es una muy útil fuente de información, ¿cómo crees que he conseguido toda la información que te doy?

El rubio bostezó.

- Ok... no seguiré insistiendo. Puedes comprar mi información apareciendo en mi casa poco después de media noche.

Zabini asintió.

- Ahí estaré... lo sabes.

Draco sonrió de lado, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Tenía a Blaise Zabini comiendo de la palma de su mano y lo sabía, y si bien no conseguía que éste abandonara al Gryffindor con quien estaba, eso no tenía demasiada relevancia, porque él seguía teniendo prioridad sobre cualquiera en la vida de su amigo Slytherin.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme?

Draco se inclinó un poco y le robó un beso, antes de empezar a hablar, un beso que Zabini respondió, rodeando la cintura del rubio posesivamente, antes de subir sus manos, acariciando su espalda, hasta llegar al sedoso cabello platinado que tanto adoraba ver sobre las fundas oscuras de las almohadas del rubio.

Antes que él lo quisiera, el rubio se apartó de él, demasiado bruscamente, rodeó el escritorio y regresó a su posición inicial en la silla.

- Potter no va a regresar tan fácilmente al mungo mágico.

Zabini enarcó una ceja y se limpió la comisura de los labios con el pulgar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - interrogó, sus ojos fijos en la expresión de Malfoy, que se tornó molesta.

- Esto es muy sencillo... el motivo por el cual Harry Potter desapareció del mundo mágico no es aquel que todos especulábamos... - empezó y se acomodó el cabello, ya que Zabini lo había despeinado, también le lanzó una sucia mirada a su compañero. - Aparentemente cuando Potter y el Dark Lord combatieron, se creó una presencia mágica demasiado poderosa... Ni siquiera Granger ha podido explicar bien lo que sucedió, pero cuando Potter despertó en San Mungo, no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido anteriormente, y mencionó algo de un accidente en un medio de transporte muggle.

Zabini se mostraba muy interesado.

- Así que... después de todo, no huyó.

Draco se permitió una risa.

- No es tan cobarde como todos nosotros creíamos. - comentó. - Por supuesto, toda la comunidad mágica no cree que haya huido, sino que piensan que está descansando y recuperando energía... por supuesto que esa excusa está dejando de ser creíble. Ya ha pasado más de un año, así que no creo que muchos se la sigan creyendo.

- Entonces... ¿la verdadera misión no era encontrar a Potter?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Eso no lo sé a ciencia cierta... cuando yo logré que me incluyeran en el plan ya sabían dónde vivía, así que no sé si lo que demoraba el acercamiento a Potter era la ubicación de éste o el hecho que ninguno de ellos sabía cómo acercarse.

Fue el turno del castaño de reírse, burlonamente.

- Típico de los Gryffindor.

Draco sólo asintió. Algo similar había pensado él.

¿Qué tan difícil había sido acercarse a Potter e iniciar una conversación con él? Realmente había sido algo extremadamente fácil.

Lo complicado iba a ser convencerlo, especialmente ahora que el muy estúpido de Weasley le había arruinado la jugada.

- Sí... yo conseguí hablar con él, pero justo cuando estaba hablándole de su vida mágica... en ese preciso momento el ídiota de Weasley hizo acto de aparición. Como si yo fuera a creerme que él casualmente visita lugares muggles.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió después?

Draco golpeó el escritorio con el puño.

- ¿Qué más podría haber pasado? Potter se marchó, creyendo que estábamos jugándole algún tipo de broma, y realmente no lo culpo, se ha acostumbrado a vivir una vida muggle. Trabaja en un bar e interactúa con gente _normal_, por llamarlos de una forma. - dijo, molesto. - Todo esto está empezando a molestarme, y siguen sin encontrar al culpable de todas aquellas desapariciones.

- Sí. Por eso mismo la gente está tan asustada, Draco... así inició el _Reinado de terror_ del Dark Lord, seguro que aunque no sea algo tan peligroso como eso, estamos enfrentándonos a algo que no es tan sencillo de derrotar.

El rubio asintió.

- Y todos esperan la ayuda de Potter, como si fuera el único capaz de ayudarnos. - dijo el rubio.

- No creo que tú quieras arriesgar tu vida para salvar a los demás.

Draco rió.

- No seas estúpido, Blaise, claro que no estaba pensando en mí... hay muchos Gryffindor aún en el mundo, librarse de un poco de ellos sería bueno para la salud del mundo entero. Más oxígeno disponible para que nosotros respiremos mejor.

- Deja tus bromas, Draco. Sé porque dices eso.

- Como si Finnigan te importara realmente. - dijo, se puso en pie y se sacudió la túnica. - Como sea, tengo que irme, es mi deber ir a buscar al idiota de Potter y convencerlo que lo que estaba diciéndole era la verdad... así tenga que hacer uso de mi magia como un vulgar muggle que intenta pretender ser uno de nosotros... quizás así me crea.

Zabini no dijo nada.

Simplemente se quedó deseando una mejor despedida que aquel adiós que dijo el rubio cuando llegó a la puerta.

---------------------

Harry llegó a la hora de siempre al bar, pero su estado era otro.

Estaba ebrio.

Veía todo borroso y sentía que el mundo a su alrededor no permanecía quieto, era como si todas las personas se proyectaran doble ante sus ojos, y tanto movimiento a su alrededor hacia que se sintiera molesto, confuso y con ganas de regresarse a su departamento.

Logró llegar a su puesto e iba a recibir la primera orden cuando sintió que se tambaleaba sobre su propio sitio y estuvo a punto de caer.

Unos brazos no muy fuertes intentaron sujetarlo, pero sin ningún éxito, y no sólo él, sino también su ayudante, fueron a terminar en el suelo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Jack, que estaba bajo él, observándolo fijamente.

Harry sólo movió afirmativamente la cabeza, y después se arrepintió de haber hecho eso, porque eso sólo sirvió para marearlo mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

- Necesito descansar un poco. - dijo, sin quitarse de encima del joven, quien no parecía muy incómodo en aquella posición.

- Vamos. Te llevaré a la habitación que hay detrás. - dijo, consiguió mover a Harry, quien se puso en pie y le tendió la mano al joven, quien aceptó la de Harry con una sonrisa y no la soltó, guiando a Harry a través de la gente a una puerta custodiada por uno de los guardias.

Le sonrió al guardia, señalando a Harry, quien iba murmurando incoherencias... cosas de borracho, pensaron ambos.

- Ya ves como está. - explicó Jack y el guardia los dejó pasar.

En cuanto entraron, Harry vio un sillón y se dirigió hacia allá.

Se dejó caer de golpe sobre el sillón y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, sintió que alguien se posicionaba sobre él, montándolo a horcajadas.

La presión sobre su cuerpo se sentía muy bien... no recordaba nunca haber estado con alguien así, tan cerca.

Sintió unos labios rozar sus ojos cerrados y una mano acariciar su cabello negro...

...no iba a oponerse, porque todo aquello se sentía extremadamente bien.

TBC

**Notas de Lena:**

Qué tal hasta ahí? Espero que les guste... no creo demorar mucho con el próximo capítulo. Donde le tocara a Draco encontrar de nuevo a Harry para hablar con él... y sí, Zabini y Draco tienen un affair.


	6. Ser

_**Capítulo 5. Ser**_

Hermione no se había molestado mucho con él, aunque por su expresión se pudo dar cuenta que la bruja se había contenido para no hechizarlo, y se lo agradecía, porque ella era un auror, y él era simplemente un ayudante de Medimago, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de poder contra la bruja, y mucho menos si ésta se encontraba de malhumor, y así era como se encontraba debido a su error.

La joven no le había dicho palabras hirientes como Malfoy, pero podía asegurar que por su mente habían cruzado pensamientos similares, y es que Harry ahora era como un gatito asustado al que hay que acercarse con mucha lentitud y precaución, para evitar asutarlo.

Y él lo había asustado rápidamente.

El día había pasado de ser tibio y soleado a convertirse en algo gris y ventoso que amenazaba con fuertes lluvias. Quizá alguien imitaba el estado anímico en que se encontraba en ese momento y lo manifestaba en el clima. O quizás él tenía una imaginación muy activa. Cualquiera de las dos opciones en ese momento le parecían extremadamente tontas.

Él era tonto.

Tuvo una oportunidad como nunca la iba a volver a tener, y lo había hecho mal. Había arruinado una de las más importantes misiones que Hermione le había confiado, todo por su absurdo odio a Draco Malfoy (él admitía que su odio no tenía sentido, pero no podía evitarlo... la forma en que el rubio lo menospreciaba, tratándolo como si fuera basura, hacía arder su sangre con odio). Haber arruinado aquel plan ni siquiera había valido la pena, porque no sólo Malfoy había salido perdiendo, sino él también, su mejor amiga... y toda la comunidad mágica.

Localizar a su amigo ya no era un problema, porque ya sabían donde vivía, y Harry seguía ignorando ese detalle, lo cual era un punto a su favor, para el ojiverde su hogar seguía siendo un lugar privado, su santuario personal para ir a esconderse cuando no quisiera encontrarse con el resto del mundo.

- No te preocupes, Ron. Yo sé que no fue tu culpa. - dijo una bonita pelirroja de grandes ojos castaños. - Seguro que no era tu intención asustar a Harry. Malfoy es un idiota.

El consuelo de su hermana era algo, mínimo, pero algo que le hacía sentir mejor. Sabía que muy probablemente su hermana también habría perdido la cabeza (no tanto como él, pero sí) si hubiese visto a Harry con el rubio conversando tan animadamente.

Siempre supo que su falta de control iba a meterlo en problemas, pero jamás pensó que un problema tan grave como éste.

Hermione se había mostrado tan fría con él que sabía que le iba a costar mucho reconciliarse con la joven. Pero iban a reconciliarse, eso era algo tácito.

- Ron, - llamó su hermana. - Malfoy es un idiota. - repitió.

Ron cabeceó afirmartivamente, pero no agregó nada más; conocía muy bien su error, y ponerse a insultar a Malfoy, aunque iba a hacerlo sentir mejor, iba a ser solamente un bienestar pasajero, nada que solucionara su problema.

- Además, ella también está molesta con Malfoy, no veo porqué debe enojarse también contigo.

- Ya te lo conté. - comentó el pelirrojo con voz derrotada. - Hice que Harry huyera de la cafetería donde se encontraba conversando con Malfoy.

La chica bufó.

- Bueno, no es como si Malfoy no hubiese podido conseguir eso después de haberle contado que es un Mago, cualquiera se asustaría después de estar alejado tanto tiempo de la magia, y más aún si no recuerda nada. - dijo ella, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, en un gesto pensativo. - Quizás le atribuye su amnesia a la magia y por eso mismo considera que está mejor sin ella.

Ron lo pensó un momento.

Ése podría ser el motivo por el cual Harry se mostraba tan asustado a la idea de la magia, cuando él siempre había sido una persona de mente abierta y temerario.

Quizás estaba asustado a volver a pasar por lo que fuera que creía que le había llevado a la pérdida de su memoria.

- Podría comentarle eso a Hermione. - dijo, esperanzado. - Habría que encontrar otra forma de hacer contacto con él, convencerlo poco a poco que el mundo mágico no es algo tan malo como lo que él pueda creer que es. Los muggles siempre se muestran fascinados ante la idea de magia...

- Aunque secretamente le teman, Ron. No lo estamos viendo desde su punto de vista.

- ¡No lo vemos desde su punto de vista porque no somos muggles! - exclamó el pelirrojo. - Quizás Hermione, debido a sus estudios muggles y a que es de ascendencia muggle, pueda ayudarnos.

Ginny asintió.

- Me sorprende que ella no haya tenido esa idea antes que nosotros.

Ron la miró y sonrió. - Ella ha estado muy ocupada con la poción que le vamos a dar a Harry. Necesita tener toda su inteligencia enfocada en la preparación de ésta. Si se equivoca, podría costarle la vida a Harry.

Los hermanos agradecían la dedicación que ponía la chica en su trabajo, porque el peso de ser la persona capaz de devolverles al Harry Potter que todos esperaban, era uno que nadie querría cargar, y sin embargo ella, Hermione Granger, se había ofrecido para hacer la poción realidad.

Porque quería a su amigo de vuelta, porque querían una salvación a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ella había aceptado la responsabilidad, y ahora estaba haciendo su trabajo... por eso mismo también se veía limitada en sus misiones como auror, porque los experimentos para la poción requerían su tiempo por completo, y las misiones de auror también.

Pero ella había escogido... y el mundo mágico le aplaudía su decisión.

- Voy a verla de nuevo, no querrá recibirme, pero insistiré hasta que me deje entrar... lo que voy a decirle podría interesarle.

Ginny le dio un rápido abrazo a su hermano, esperaba que pronto Harry regresara, porque las cosas entre los dos habían quedado inconclusas.

Ella le había confesado su amor, y Harry le dijo que después de la batalla podrían hablar...

No sabía si iba a aceptarla o no, pero quería saberlo, porque la incertidumbre de todos esos años estaba volviéndola loca.

Ya lo había esperado más que suficiente.

---------------------

Jack lamió su cuello con una maestría que cualquiera hubiese deseado poseer al momento de estar con alguien especial en la cama... o en un sofá, como ellos dos estaban, los dedos largos y delgados del mesero se perdían entre las hebras de cabello negro.

Harry necesitaba tanto compañía que sus labios buscaban los del otro joven, lo besaba, mordía sus labios y disfrutaba aquella lengua que probaba todo el interior de su boca, de las manos que acariciaban desde su cabello hasta su cuello y que descendían por su torso, hasta abrir el pantalón.

Frío.

Fue lo primero que sintió, cuando aquellas manos se posaron sobre su miembro, para empezarlo a estimular.

Sintió una mordida en su cuello y gimió placenteramente.

El roce humano de otro cuerpo amoldándose al suyo, presionándose firmemente contra él, era algo que le hacía sentirse aún más exitado de lo que en realidad estaba, le llevaba al borde de la misma locura, y por eso mismo sujetó fuertemente a Jack del cuello y estrelló sus labios en un beso poderoso, brusco, que golpeó sus dientes... e inició una batalla entre sus lenguas.

El mesero se dejó hacer, siempre siguiendo un mismo ritmo con su mano sobre el miembro de Harry, no olvidando que estaba estimulándolo lo suficiente para prepararlo para él.

Movió sus caderas lentamente sobre Harry.

Rompió el beso que compartía con el moreno y empezó a descender, besando su cuello, lamiéndolo y ocasionalmente mordiéndolo, bajando por su pecho, deteniéndose su la tetilla derecha, para estimularla, luego pasando a su gemela... siguió su camino, bajando por su torso, hasta llegar a aquel miembro que había estado masajeando con su mano.

---------------------

Zabini entró a su habitación, no estaba vacía, había una persona sentada en la orilla de la cama, con expresión cansada en el rostro.

Ignoró a su compañero y se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó la cara y se quitó la corbata, lanzándola con el resto de la ropa sucia. Secó su rostro con una toalla seca y se la colocó en el cuello, cuando salió del baño, Seamus seguía en el mismo punto donde lo había visto al entrar.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó, sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano con afecto, a pesar de sus actividades extras con Malfoy, tenía sentimientos afectivos hacia el Gryffindor.

Seamus se inclinó hacia él, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Blaise, quien inmediatamente empezó a acariciar los cabellos castaños con afecto.

Sintió los temblores del cuerpo de Seamus y supo que éste estaba llorando, pero no dijo nada, iba a esperar a que si éste iba a decir algo, fuera por su propia cuenta, no quería hacerlo sentir presionado, especialmente cuando se veía tan vulnerable.

Miró el reloj.

Eran las 23:30 hrs... decidió que por primera vez iba a escoger a Seamus por sobre Draco, seguro que el rubio no iba a extrañarlo mucho.

El Gryffindor alzó el rostro, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas sucias de lágrimas lo hacían ver tan hermoso, y Zabini no pudo evitarlo, le dio un tierno beso en los labios, suave, gentil... y se dedicó a confortarlo tanto como podía sin saber el motivo de sus lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien? - volvió a preguntar, cuando el joven dejó de llorar y simplemente se aferró al cuerpo de Blaise.

Parecía desesperado.

- Mi madre... - fue todo lo que dijo y se dejó acostar en la cama cuidadosamente por su pareja, quien empezó a quitarle la ropa, con el propósito de vestirlo con sus pijamas.

Blaise besó su frente.

- Todo va a estar bien.

- Harry no ha regresado, Blaise... y ellos se llevaron a mi madre.

Los ojos del Slytherin mostraron su sorpresa cuando finalmente entendió el porqué de la desesperación de su pareja.

La más reciente desaparición había sido, según lo que Seamus decía, la madre del joven.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, y besó su mejilla.

- Te amo, Seamus... Todo va a estar bien.

El Gryffindor aceptó aquellas palabras, no sabiendo si creerlas o no, porque él no era estúpido, sabía de los asuntos de su pareja con Malfoy, pero en ese momento, un poco de confort era justamente lo que necesitaba, y parecía que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Blaise lo comprendía tan bien como al principio de su relación.

Iba a aceptarlo.

Él sí amaba a Blaise.

---------------------

Draco estaba en su habitación, en la Mansión Malfoy... miró el reloj de reojo... tenía tiempo de ir a buscar al idiota de Potter y estar de regreso para su encuentro con Blaise.

Aunque no se sorprendería demasiado si el Slytherin no se aparecía por ahí, porque había escuchado las noticias de lo que le había pasado a la madre de Finnigan, y no dudaba que Blaise estaba jugando, en ese momento, el papel de amante comprensivo que conforta a su pareja cuando éste más lo necesita.

Su amigo pasaba demasiado tiempo con Gryffindors.

Con uno en particular.

No se preocuparía mucho por el tiempo, en caso que Zabini sí llegara, bueno, que lo esperase un poco, no iba a morir por eso.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la puerta y antes, de abrirla, se detuvo un momento, pensando si debía o no hacer lo que iba a hacer. No había pasado mucho tiempo y Potter quizás no se había recuperado del shock que había vivido en la mañana... pero si esperaba demasiado, también podía ser perjudicial.

Estaba decidido, iba a ir por él.

---------------------

Cuando llegó al bar no le sorprendió no ver a Harry atendiendo a los clientes, había una mujer joven atendiéndolos en el lugar del ojiverde.

Se dirigió a ella, con paso firme y una expresión atractiva en su rostro, iba a intentar ganarse los favores de la joven, para que ésta le dijera el paradero del joven... sabía que en su departamento no estaba, porque había estado ahí antes de ir a buscarlo al bar.

- Hola. - saludó con voz cordial y una sonrisa que hizo a la joven responder la sonrisa e inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo. - Un whiskey en las rocas.

Ella asintió y sirvió el trago.

Draco lo recibió y tomó un sorbó antes de regresar su atención a la joven, quien estaba ocupada mirando al rubio frente a ella.

- Disculpa... ¿podrías decirme dónde encontrar a Harry? - preguntó, se inclinó hacia la joven y acarició los dedos de ésta, quien había apoyado su mano en la barra.

La vio sonrojarse y pensar un momento, acerca si decirle o no sobre el paradero del joven, quien, ya todos sabían, había llegado ebrio al bar y que ahora estaba siendo cuidado por Jack, quien se debía encargar de ayudarlo con su ebriedad.

Asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Señaló con un dedo una puerta que estaba custodiada por un enorme orangután que quizás no querría dejar pasar al rubio.

Sujetó la mano de la joven y depositó un beso sobre su torso... no era tan desagradecido como todos en el mundo creían.

Pagó el trago y se dirigió al punto donde la joven le había indicado que Potter estaba.

A la distancia, lanzó un imperius al guarda y consiguió que éste le abriera la puerta en el momento en que él llegó a estar frente a él.

Cuando entró, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

El niño que vivió estaba siendo lamido y mordido en el torso.

Cerró la puerta tras él, pero ésta produjo un ruido que hizo que el sujeto que estaba sobre Harry reaccionara y se apartara de Harry.

Miró a Draco y se puso en pie, se acomodó la ropa y salió de aquel lugar.

Harry se cubrió el rostro con la mano, fue un acto reflejo, porque aún no había visto quien lo había interrumpido.

- Vaya, Potter... eso fue realmente interesante, y que final tan abrupto. Yo estaba divirtiéndome muchísimo.

Harry reconoció la voz.

Era el mismo rubio que le había dicho montones de mentiras.

Alzó el rostro y lo miró.

- Eres tú.

Draco se apoyó en la puerta cerrada.

- Deberías mostrar un poco más de emoción, de lo contrario, me siento ofendido.

Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar de regreso en su departamento, quería estar lejos del rubio ése que seguramente iba a continuar con la sarta de mentiras.

Cuando abrió los ojos para decirle que se largara, estaba en su amplio sillón... sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, o si todo lo demás lo había soñado.

TBC

**Notas de Lena:**

Ok, listo... al final seguí el consejo de mi amiga Lady Hellsing y Harry ya no hizo nada con Jack, pero probablemente en un futuro no muy lejano, Harry y Jack sí concluyan su momento, jajaja.


	7. Acrópolis

_**Capítulo 6. Acrópolis**_

Sufría un profundo dolor de cabeza, y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo, porque la cantidad que ingirió de licor la noche anterior había sido demasiada; además, él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, seguía pensando que nunca en su vida se había embriagado. Aunque eso quizás podría no ser cierto, ¿cómo poder afirmar o negar algo tan vehementemente cuando en realidad desconocía detalles mínimos sobre su propia persona?

Tenía un recuerdo fugaz de haber ido a su trabajo en un estado inaceptable y haber tenido un casi encuentro sexual con Jack.

Se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a su departamento?

Recordaba haber sido interrumpido por el rubio _mago_ y que de repente cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en su departamento. Quizás se había desmayado en su embriaguez y alguno de los guardias del bar lo había llevado a su departamento.

Pero eso no explicaba el por qué la puerta de su departamento estaba cerrada con llave y la llave estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Probablemente todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

En ese entonces, debería empezar a preocuparse de su salud mental, porque tener alucinaciones de rubios que se te aparecen diciéndote que son magos, y que tú también eres uno, entraba dentro de la categoría de locos. Y él no dudaba estar perdiendo la razón.

¿Dónde demonios estaba el hombre del cuadro?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se puso en pie lentamente.

- Creí que jamás despertarías. - dijo una vez que le hizo tropezar con la pequeña mesa de centro y estar a punto de caer de bruces al suelo.

Sí, ahí, frente a él, estaba la alucinación rubia que, en cualquier momento, iba a empezar a decirle alguna idiotez que él se rehusaría a creer.

Poseía, aún, un poco de cordura, la suficiente para negarse a ser arrastrado a un mundo de fantasías creado por su subconsciente.

Sí, iba a oponer resistencia.

- Tú no eres real, estoy imaginándote. - dijo Harry y siguió avanzando, con claras intenciones de ir a su habitación y continuar durmiendo, pero esta vez en su cómoda cama. Tal vez, después de un buen y merecido descanso, largo, muy largo, pudiera empezar a pensar coherentemente de nuevo.

Escuchó una risa burlona tras él, pero no se volvió.

_Ignora la voz en tu cabeza._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

_Ignora que todo aquí parece distinto. Ignora todo._

- Jamás me imaginé llegar al día en que Potter diría que soy un producto de su imaginación. - dijo. - Ya quisieras tener una imaginación tan buena para haberme creado.

Harry se detuvo a mitad de un paso.

Sabía, sin entender el por qué, que aunque se resistiera, el rubio simplemente iba a seguir apareciéndose en todos lados... parecía que ésa era su especialidad. Ser una molestia, por supuesto.

- No eres tan gran cosa, hasta un niño con problemas mentales podría haber pensado en ti. - dijo, molesto.

Quería cortar por lo sano aquellas alucinaciones, quería simplemente vivir su vida sin que lo acosara el joven rubio que insistía que era un mago.

La magia no parecía estar de su lado.

Harry observó su pared.

¿Por qué el hombre del cuadro estaba _visitando_ al monje del cuadro que estaba junto a su habitación?

Jamás iba a volver a tomar licor.

- Bueno, entonces pruebas mi punto. Tú fuiste un niño con problemas mentales. - dijo el rubio. - Aunque te equivocaste en algo, Potter. Yo sí soy mucha cosa... especialmente para ti.

Harry se giró.

Sus ojos verdes ardiendo en frustración, ira y un poco de confusión.

Y es que era puramente normal estarse sintiendo como en un vórtice de confusión, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y estar en su departamento cuando su último pensamiento _coherente _había sido en el bar tampoco estaba ayudándolo mucho.

- No lo pienses tanto. Entre más intentes encontrar un poco de lógica, más vas a frustrarte.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y gruñó.

- No importa, no importa. Sigo pensando que tú no eres real. - mumuró, dejándose caer bruscamente al suelo, apoyó su espalda en la pared y suspiró. - No creo que la magia exista.

Draco rió.

No era una risa burlona esta vez, ni comprensiva, ni cómica... era simplemente una risa.

Quizás la forma de reaccionar que el joven tenía, porque no tenía palabras de aliento, y si las tuviera, de todas formas no las diría.

- La magia no es como en los cuentos de hadas, Potter. No soluciona todos los problemas y no da felicidad. - dijo, su voz hiriente, queriendo causar daño en Harry... quien en sus tiempos de Hogwarts siempre había encontrado felicidad en el hecho de ser mago. - Y en tu caso, al final, la magia simplemente te arrebató todo lo que tenías, lo más preciado para ti.

Fue el turno de Harry de reír.

Una risa patética, que demostraba lo derrotado que estaba.

Como Draco nunca lo pudo dejar.

Como Draco jamás lo iba a dejar, porque esa victoria no era suya, era del destino, quien había doblegado a Harry y lo había dejado así... abandonado, solo y patético.

- No me importa. Simplemente no quiero saber más.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que tus amigos vendrán y te rogarán que vuelvas? - interrogó y vio una luz ardiendo en los ojos verde esmeralda. - Ellos mueren por estar en mi lugar... pero están más ocupados encontrándole una solución al pobre iluso de Potter.

- ¿Solución? - Preguntó Harry, interesado por la inflexión que el rubio le había dado a sus palabras.

El rubio se acercó a él, y con un poco más de finura, se dejó resbalar por la pared, hasta quedar sentado junto a Harry, quien le miró de reojo.

Había una corta distancia entre ambos, de modo que no invadían sus espacios personales.

- Todos en el mundo mágico creen que estás mal por lo que ocurrió. - explicó. - Y no me preguntes qué sucedió, porque no sé qué pasó... sólo sé que un día comunicaron que abandonabas el mundo mágico para encontrar paz y tranquilidad... una historia muy bien planeada.

Harry bufó.

- Excepto que ahora me están buscando. - dijo, dándose cuenta de algo... lo llamaban porque necesitaban de él, y eso no le gustaba. - ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

Draco enarcó una ceja.

- Que te sacrifiques por ellos como lo hiciste la vez anterior... un gesto muy desinteresado de tu parte, por cierto. Disculpa que no te lo haya agradecido, pero es sólo que sigo encontrándolo excesivamente estúpido. ¿Quién renuncia a su propia vida por el bienestar de miles de personas más?

Harry pensó exactamente lo mismo.

¿Qué clase de estúpido era él?

La descripción que el rubio hacía de él, sonaba como aquella del tipo de persona que busca encajar, y que por ello mismo actúa patéticamente, queriendo complacer a las personas a su alrededor.

Quizás no era así y el rubio simplemente lo hacía quedar mal... o quizás así era justamente como él era.

- Sigo sin creer que exista la magia.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque no recuerdas quien eres? - cuestionó. - La magia no nos brinda protección infinita, Potter... y tampoco es omnipotente, contraria a las creencias muggles, nosotros también somos propensos a morir y no vivimos millones de años... no son más que supersticiones estúpidas.

- No es eso... es simplemente que no me considero capaz de hacer magia.

Draco le miró, extrañado.

- Haz hecho magia, Potter, créelo. Eras un mago decente, derrotaste al Mago Oscuro... así que no comprendo tu miedo.

Harry rodó los ojos.

- No eres tan magnífico como tú crees. - dijo Harry. - Todo eso que me dices, son cosas de las que no tengo el más mínimo recuerdo.

- No lo he olvidado, idiota... te lo digo para que sepas lo que hiciste. No esperes de mí un relato maravilloso de todas tus proezas mágicas. Mucho esfuerzo hago con estar aquí.

Harry le miró de nuevo, de reojo.

- Pareces demasiado a gusto, a mi parecer.

El Slytherin se pasó una mano por el cabello y negó.

- Es la imagen que siempre doy... no puedo parecer incómodo porque no le da una apariencia agradable a mi rostro... y siempre tengo que dar la mejor impresión.

- No estás dando una muy buena impresión ahora... sentado sobre el mugroso suelo de mi departamento, haciéndole compañía a un... ¿cómo fue que me llamaste? ¿muggle? - un asentimiento del rubio. - eso... haciéndole compañía a un amnésico que se cree muggle e intentándolo convencer que es mago. Además, estás despeinado.

La mirada de horror del rubio le hizo reír.

Hacía mucho que no reía.

Draco se había puesto en pie más rápido de lo normal, y se había dirigido a un espejo, para comprobar que en efecto su cabello no estaba ordenado como él lo había dejado, sino que al parecer el aire lo había revoloteado hasta dejarlo mal acomodado.

- No es gracioso, Potter. Tengo una imagen que cuidar.

- Aquí nadie más te está viendo... ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Eso tampoco es agradable, Potter. Mi nombre es uno que nadie debería olvidar.

Harry rodó los ojos de nuevo.

- Intentaré no hacerlo de nuevo, si me lo dices.

Draco se volvió a sentar, esta vez frente a él.

Seguía creyendo que en su rivalidad con Potter había una oportunidad de demostrarse alguien poderoso y digno de ser el rival del joven. Porque todos parecían pensar que lo suyo era cosa de estudiantes y que Draco jamás iba a alcanzar el poder del joven que estaba frente a él.

Y él sabía que el Gryffindor era fuerte, pero también sabía que su debilidad era ayudar a la gente, y que eso podía perderlo.

Ya le había sucedido una vez, era cuestión de tiempo que le volviera a ocurrir.

Y estaba, frente a él, la oportunidad perfecta... el mundo mágico parecía estar siendo atacado de nuevo.

- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. - respondió.

- Un placer. - ironizó el moreno, y Draco le sonrió.

Sí... estaban forjando una extraña relación... muy distinta a su anterior tipo de relación... y eso, a Draco le complacía bastante.

- Oye y... ¿por qué el hombre de mi cuadro desapareció?

Draco miró al cuadro que el Gryffindor señalaba y sonrió de nuevo.

- Un pequeño truco mágico al que tendrás que acostumbrarte. - explicó. - Nuestras fotografías y cuadros, a diferencia de los muggles, tienen movimiento... y por lo general hablan, me sorprende que el tuyo haya estado callado tanto tiempo.

- No quería asustarlo. - comentó casualmente el hombre del cuadro.

Harry dio un pequeño salto sobre su sitio, sentado incómodamente en el suelo.

Draco y el hombre del cuadro compartieron una sonrisa burlona.

_-------_

Dean Thomas entró a la habitación de Seamus, quien permanecía dormido, acurrucado en una esquina de la cama.

Su rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas que había derramado y sus manos estaban aferradas a un abrigo que pertenecía al compañero de Seamus.

Blaise no podía faltar un día a su trabajo porque era _indigno_ de él.

Pero podía abandonar a su pareja, quien se encontraba en un estado de depresión total debido a lo que estaba viviendo.

Su madre había sido tomada rehén o asesinada por aquellos magos y brujas que estaban atacando la paz de la comunidad mágica.

Se sentó junto a Seamus y acarició su cabello.

El irlandés abrió los ojos y enfocó a su amigo. Le regaló una semi sonrisa triste, para que éste no se preocupara, pero el gesto sólo sirvió para incomodar a Dean.

- ¿Cómo sigues? - preguntó.

Sus dedos perdiéndose entre los mechones de cabello claro de su mejor amigo, quien se dejó acariciar.

Desearía que fueran las manos de Blaise las que se perdieran en su cabello y que fuera él quien estuviera preocupado por él.

- Un poco mejor. Sólo espero que todo se resuelva pronto. - comentó, sentándose y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Dean, quien pasó el brazo sobre el hombro de Seamus y lo apretó contra él.

- Todo va a salir bien. Hermione me habló para decirme que Malfoy le dijo que consiguió un avance.

Ante la mención de Draco, el cuerpo de Seamus se tensó.

Dean supo inmediatamente el por qué.

Era el mejor amigo de Seamus, y éste le confiaba todo.

- Lo siento... lo había olvidado. - se disculpó.

Seamus negó.

- No es tu culpa. - dijo. - Cuando menos, Blaise pasó toda la noche conmigo.

Dean le regaló una sonrisa de confort.

Besó la mejilla de Seamus.

- Ya sabes que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa... no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas.

Seamus asintió.

- Ahora vamos... tienes que alistarte. Harry va a ir a casa de Hermione... tenemos que irle a pedir ayuda. Seguro que tú podrás hacer algo al respecto.

Seamus asintió.

Se limpió los ojos.

Tendría que convencer a Harry.

_-------_

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado frente a Hermione, quien no dejaba de escribir furiosamente sobre un largo pergamino.

- Potter irá a visitarte al atardecer. Me pidió tu dirección y se la di, así que espéralo. - comentó. - También me pidió que les dijera que no espera una bienvenida... sólo quiere que ustedes le expliquen las cosas. Está en tus manos convencerlo de quedarse, Granger.

Se puso en pie.

Ella lo miró y lo llamó.

- Malfoy. - cuando él se volvió, ella le sonrió. - Gracias por regresarme a Harry.

Él rió, burlonamente.

- No lo hice por ti, Granger... tengo mis propios motivos. No lo olvides.

Una despedida con la mano y el rubio continuó su camino.

TBC

**Notas de lena:**

Ok... corto y no me gustó, pero ya pensé en una forma de no involucrar a Harry con Jack, jojo... sí, lo voy a involucrar fugazmente con Seamus. Que Zabini sufra un poco de lo mismo que está pasando mi precioso Seamus.


	8. Jaula

_**Capítulo 7. Jaula**_

Había decidido creerle a Draco Malfoy, como había dicho que se llamaba, por motivos y razones que él mismo desconocía, pero que estaba seguro que un día, cuando hubiese recuperado su memoria, iba a encontrar tan claras como el agua de un manantial. O al menos eso esperaba.

Sabía que no debía ser tan confiado, pero la idea de ser capaz de _confiar_ aunque no estuviera completamente seguro, era algo que lo hacía sentirse mejor.

No sabía en qué se estaba metiendo, porque la idea de la magia, aunque no le molestaba tanto como creía, era algo que le incomodaba.

¿De qué había estado hablando el rubio?

Había dicho que la _comunidad mágica_ esperaba algo de él.

Y, en verdad, ¿había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para haber arriesgado su propia vida por el bienestar de todas las personas de la comunidad mágica? ¿Qué tipo de persona hace eso sin recibir nada a cambio? O quizás iban a darle algo pero por su situación las cosas no habían surgido como lo planeado.

Ni siquiera sabía qué creer, pero de una cosa estaba absolutamente seguro.

Él había sido demasiado estúpido.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello negro.

El retrato de su departamento le había dicho un par de cosas, que Hermione estaba esperándolo en su departamento, y le había dado una dirección... suponía que debía agradecer que la joven viviera en la zona muggle de Londrés, porque no quería pensar siquiera en adentrarse a la parte mágica de la ciudad.

La sola idea le daba escalofríos.

Todas esas personas que le debían, literalmente, la vida, y que no se preocupaban ni un poco por él, y hasta donde él sabía, ignoraban su situación, simplemente iban a servir para estresarlo, y había sufrido lo suficiente de estrés como para empeorar la situación.

Gruñó.

Quería ir a ver a Hermione, porque si mal no recordaba era la misma joven de apariencia agradable, que había acompañado a Malfoy cuando lo habían ido a ver por primera vez al bar en que él trabajaba. Ella parecía algo más agradable que el rubio, y seguro que iba a darle más respuestas, menos crípticas que aquellas que había obtenido de Malfoy.

En serio quería ir a ver a la joven, pero no quería parecer demasiado ansioso.

Además, no sabía ni siquiera cómo actuar ante un mago... con el rubio había sido más sencillo, porque había estado demasiado ocupado en convencerse a sí mismo que era cierto todo lo que el joven le decía como para detenerse a pensar en cómo actuar con él.

Quizás debería hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo, y probablemente así, poco a poco iría adaptándose a la idea.

Aunque no quisiera.

Era su nueva _vida_, porque sabía muy bien que ninguno de sus nuevos visitantes planeaba desaparecer de su vida así de repente.

Y una parte de él no quería que lo hicieran, la idea de tener conocidos a los que él desconocía no sonaba tan desagradable.

Sí.

Era una buena forma de continuar, y si no conseguía recuperar sus recuerdos, cuando menos habría ganado algunas amistades y ya no tendría que estar solo todo el tiempo, contando únicamente con la compañía de su jefa, que era demasiado excéntrica para su propio gusto.

Harry abrió una botella de agua.

Quería dejar de sentirse ebrio, porque aún lo estaba.

La conversación que acababa de tener, con el rubio, simplemente había conseguido confundirlo un poco más, lo cual en su estado de semiebriedad no era algo completamente bueno... cuando menos sabía que no estaba tan ebrio como para olvidar todo lo que había aprendido al día siguiente.

Seguía sentado en el mismo punto donde el rubio lo había dejado, después de una sonrisa de superioridad.

El rubio dijo que tenía problemas propios que solucionar y que no tenía tiempo de lidiar con los problemas de alguien más, mucho menos los de Harry Potter... pero estaba seguro que habría alguien dispuesto a desperdiciar unos minutos o incluso horas de su día, por ayudarlo.

Harry había estado un poco confundido.

¿Qué tipo de negocios o problemas se resuelven y tratan a las 3 de la mañana?

Pero no dijo nada, desconociendo la dinámica del mundo mágico no tenía mucho qué opinar al respecto, así que eso iba a hacer... guardarse sus opiniones era una buena opción.

Sin saber a qué hora, Harry se quedó dormido en el suelo, en una incómoda posición, sentado y con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

No importaba, tanta tensión y confusión lo tenían demasiado cansado que cualquier lugar serviría para que el joven fuera atraído por el sueño.

---------------

- Las cosas parecen estar bastante mejor. - dijo Draco, estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, sus manos acariciando la elegante sábana que la cubría, mientras sus ojos vagaban por los intrínsecos diseños que adornaban la tela. - Potter parece aceptar la idea de que es un ser con magia, ya no parece rehusarse a creerlo, lo cual es algo bueno.

Después de haber abandonado a Harry, había regresado a su mansión, sabiendo que su amigo y acompañante nocturno, no estaría ahí. Draco no era estúpido y sabía que Blaise estaba formando un vínculo aún más fuerte con Seamus.

Él simplemente no iba a permitirlo.

Había tenido sus ojos fijos en el Slytherin desde el momento en que ambos pisaron terreno en Hogwarts, y parecía que Zabini, en aquel entonces, había estado de acuerdo con la idea, aunque ahora no parecía tan interesado en el rubio.

Pero Draco iba a cambiar eso.

Era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa, la atención de Zabini no era algo tan especial como para ser inalcanzable para él.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Potter no estaba mintiéndote para que lo dejaras en paz?

- Soy bueno en Legeremancia, fui el mejor alumno de Snape alguna vez, no tienes por qué dudar de las cosas cuando te las digo. - dijo el rubio, con un tono molesto.

Una cosa era que estuviera interesado en Zabini y le permitiera muchas cosas... acostarse con él, mientras seguía teniendo una relación con un Gryffindor era una, pero que cuestionara sus habilidades como mago, era una cosa muy distinta, y algo que el rubio no iba a permitir.

- Sé que no eres estúpido, Draco, pero... ¿así de fácil?

El rubio alzó la mirada y encontró sus ojos azules platinados con los de su acompañante, le regaló su mejor sonrisa y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

Blaise obedeció tranquilamente, era incapaz de decirle que no a Draco.

Y a pesar que sabía que debía hacerlo, porque había alguien en casa esperando por él, se sabía incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa a Draco Malfoy.

Si es que aún recordaba que se había sentido tan orgulloso por haber llegado a formar parte del grupo del rubio... y ahora, simplemente no podía cortar las cadenas que lo ataban al Malfoy, porque sabía que era alguien influyente.

Alguien influyente que estaba interesado en él.

- No fue tan fácil... creo que él mismo se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en sí mismo... se trasladó a su casa con magia. No es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de eso... ni tan cerrado de mente como para intentar encontrarle otra explicación.

Blaise sabía que estaba mal, pero actuaba por puro instinto, por pura costumbre.

Estiró su mano y la posó en el cuello del rubio, quien se inclinó un poco hacia él, disfrutando del contacto íntimo... hacía mucho no tenía un verdadero momento privado con Blaise... sus últimos encuentros sexuales habían sido tan impersonales y simples que el rubio empezaba a aburrirse de la existencia de Seamus en la vida de Blaise... pero había prometido no actuar en contra del Gryffindor, y contraria a la creencia popular, él no era un traidor... al menos no iba a traicionar a Blaise.

Lo necesitaba demasiado como para aislarlo de esa forma.

Sí, estaba mal, pensaba Blaise, pero se sentía tan bien.

La piel de Draco era incluso más suave que la de Seamus, y se sentía tan bien bajo sus dedos, que se deslizaban suavemente por todo aquel delgado y blanco cuello... su cuerpo se acercó un poco más al del heredero Malfoy, quien se permitió acariciar suavemente.

Sí, cuando Blaise se tomaba su tiempo y dejaba que la sensualidad se apoderara del momento, ésos eran los momentos que el rubio más disfrutaba... y se lo hizo saber al otro Slytherin con un suave y agradable gemido suave que desesperó a Zabini, pero no hizo nada más que seguir acariciando, sabía que si iba despacio, iba a disfrutarlo aún más.

- Potter no es tan estúpido. - dijo Zabini, aceptando la explicación del rubio de unos momentos antes.

El rubio se mordió el labio, conteniendo otro suave gemido, pero miró a Zabini fijamente, y éste comprendió... así que se inclinó un poco y dejó que sus labios acariciaran la mejilla suave y sonrojada del rubio, antes de posarla sobre los labios rosáceos del joven, quien aceptó gustoso el beso, quizás un poco demasiado desesperado ante la acción.

- No me hables de Potter ahora.

Blaise gruñó, Draco le había mordido el labio.

Nada violento, porque el rubio sabía que no debía dejar ninguna marca en el cuerpo del Slytherin... muchas veces había estado a punto de succionar sobre la piel de su hombro, o morderlo en la cadera, pero se había contenido y se había conformado con besarlo o disfrutar de ser marcado él.

Draco no tenía que darle explicaciones a un amante celoso y estúpido que lo esperaba en casa.

La ropa de Draco empezaba a molestarle a Zabini, y por eso mismo se deshizo de su túnica y la ropa que traía bajo ésta con sorprendente rapidez, pero el rubio no tuvo mucho tiempo para entretenerse en este hecho, porque sintió los dientes de su amante mordiendo su cuello, tiernamente, suavemente, sin dejar ninguna marca, pero incitando al rubio a estar aún más excitado, si es que eso era posible.

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo, y cuando Draco iba a quitarle la ropa a Blaise, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

Draco maldijo en silencio.

Pero para mantener a Zabini deseándolo, se extrajo a sí mismo del apretado abrazo del otro Slytherin y le dio una sonrisa apenada... un gesto que había aprendido, siempre lo sacaba de problemas y le servía para obtener lo que él quería.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó y se acomodó su ropa lo más rápido que pudo.

Ocultó su mueca de enfado, porque no sabía aún quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no le sorprendió demasiado ver a uno de los estúpidos del ministerio observándolo fijamente.

- Tenemos una misión importante para ti. - fue todo lo que dijo el sujeto, entregándole un sobre a Draco, quien lo aceptó.

Su encuentro con Blaise iba a tener que posponerse, porque sabía que sus misiones del ministerio eran algo que no podía rechazar.

Menos ahora que estaba en deuda por haberse involucrado a la fuerza en la misión de encontrar a Harry.

Se arrepentía, porque no encontraba nada de entretenido en ser niñera de Harry Potter.

Aunque sabía que podía conseguir algo bueno de todo esto.

---------------

Cuando Blaise llegó a la casa que compartía con Seamus, aún olía a Draco, y lo sabía, pero no tenía intenciones de quitarse el aroma del rubio del cuerpo... se sentía culpable, pero no quería remediarlo en ese momento, quizás su frustración por haber sido interrumpido era lo que coordinaba sus acciones y no estaba pensando racionalmente.

Lo sabía, pero quitarse el aroma del rubio del cuerpo, aunque era algo que siempre que llegaba a casa hacía, esta vez, el perverso placer de que Seamus lo notara era lo que lo motivaba a simplemente dejar sus cosas y dejarse caer en el sofá.

Definitivamente no era culpa de Seamus aquella casi enfermiza relación que tenía con el rubio, de la cual no podía librarse, y sabía que Seamus sospechaba, que no estaba completamente seguro porque él y Draco siempre habían sido muy cuidadosos, pero los Gryffindor no eran tan inocentes como el resto del mundo los creía, y su única característica tampoco era el valor.

Eran seres humanos complicados, como todos.

Blaise seguía sin comprender por qué le hacía daño de esa manera.

Odiaba la mirada adolorida del rubio cuando éste rechazaba sus abrazos y caricias cuando llegaba después de un encuentro con Draco.

Quería limpiarse la sensación de haber estado con el rubio del cuerpo, y después, después de haber tomado un baño, siempre dedicaba su tiempo íntegro a su pareja.

Porque había aprendido a necesitar del Gryffindor, había aprendido a ser dependiente de él, de aquella mirada almendra que hacía que se sintiera un poco mejor cuando ésta se iluminaba al mirarlo, que lo hacía sentir alguien especial cada vez que Seamus le decía cuanto lo amaba.

Sabía que no merecía tanto cuando él no daba nada.

Le daba una emoción falsa a Zabini, porque a pesar que empezaba a darse cuenta que sentía _algo_ por él, no sabía aún qué tan profundos eran sus sentimientos, y no quería engañarse, aún, a sí mismo, diciéndose que amaba al irlandés.

Seamus se merecía a alguien mejor.

Quizás el propio Seamus lo sabía, pero amaba demasiado a Zabini y por eso mismo seguía con él. Lo ataba el amor... así como a él lo ataba un viejo sentimiento a Draco.

Un sentimiento que aunque ya no tenía validez, que había caducado, seguía presente, al menos en la mente del rubio.

Y no quería arriesgarse a ver qué era capaz de hacerle Draco a Seamus en caso que Blaise diese por terminado todos sus encuentros.

- No te escuché llegar. - escuchó una voz suave que salía de la cocina.

Seamus estaba ahí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba a la cocina con la pequeña sala.

Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado y él estaba vestido con su ropa de dormir.

Pero a pesar de todo, se veía, a sus ojos, incluso mejor que el rubio, con toda su ropa elegante y lujosa. Había luz en la presencia de Seamus, una luz que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de apreciar en el rubio... una luz que seguía buscando en él.

No era fácil cortar con una conexión que había durado tanto tiempo.

- Pensé que estabas durmiendo. - se defendió el joven.

Seamus le sonrió.

- Gracias por haberme hecho compañía anoche. Te lo agradezco. - dijo, sin moverse de su sitio.

No quería que Blaise lo rechazara, porque podía oler el perfume del rubio, aquel aroma a vainilla que siempre había rodeado a Draco, el mismo aroma que ahora estaba impregnándose en su casa, como un cruel recordatorio de aquello que él más deseaba ignorar.

Pero no dijo nada.

Era incapaz de cuestionar a Blaise.

_Tú mereces más... pero es Blaise._ Era lo único que podía pensar.

Había perdido su independencia emocional en el momento en que aceptó estar con el Slytherin, aunque hubiese sido un error... era un error que volvería a cometer, porque sabía que el Slytherin no era completamente indiferente al Gryffindor... sabía que había algo ahí.

De lo contrario, Blaise ya lo habría dejado.

- ¿Vas a tomar un baño? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

Zabini movió la cabeza.

- Sí, voy a ducharme. - respondió. - Un té estaría bien, gracias.

Seamus cerró los ojos, sonriendo y asintió.

- Un té.

- Seamus... - llamó el Slytherin, y vio a su pareja detenerse y volverse hacia él, con una mueca de confusión adornando su bonito rostro fino. - te extrañé el día de hoy.

-------------------

Hermione le miró fijamente y le sonrió cálidamente, sin parecer demasiado amigable. La chica era una experta en todo, y Harry no se sentía incómodo ante su presencia.

Los ojos grandes y castaños de la chica no parecían juzgarlo ni esperar nada a cambio. Pero si Harry pudiera leer la mente, se daría cuenta que la joven apenas podía contener su emoción, y que guardaba la esperanza de que su mejor amigo los recordara pronto.

- Malfoy no te forzó a venir, ¿o sí?

Harry negó, un poco sorprendido.

- Creí que él te había explicado todo. - dijo el ojiverde, confuso.

- Sí, habló conmigo. - explicó ella, comprendiendo la confusión de su amigo. - Pero conozco a Malfoy lo suficiente como para saber que a veces forza a la gente a hacer lo que a él más le conviene.

Harry asintió.

No le sorprendía esa descripción del rubio, tenía la impresión que era un niño mimado... o que lo había sido, porque ya no eran niños.

- Yo quiero ayudarte... pero antes que nada... quiero saber cómo pasó todo esto. Quiero saber por qué no recuerdo nada.

Hermione asintió.

Conocía a Harry, siempre supo que esa iba a ser la primera pregunta del rubio, por eso mismo había investigado tanto, para poder darle una leve idea de lo que había sucedido... o al menos las conjeturas que ella había logrado descifrar, porque nada era cierto.

- Bien, Harry... siéntate, ésta es una historia larga, va a tomarme un largo rato contarla.

TBC

**Notas de autora:**

¡¡¡¡Lady Hellsing!!!! ¡¡¡¡Discúlpame!!! No había tenido mucha inspiración, pero ya tengo un poco... y así que empiezo de nuevo con tu fic. En el próximo capítulo explico un poco más... y me di cuenta que con la historia amorosa me estoy complicando mucho, así que a lo mejor el fic sí esté un poco largo. Espero que lo sigas disfrutando.


	9. Disturbia

_**Capítulo 8. Disturbia**_

Estaba oscuro, eso era algo que él podía soportar, no le temía a la oscuridad... había enfrentado cosas peores y había sobrevivido, lo que le molestaba más era que estaba ahí, solo, en vez de estar en su habitación, recuperándose de un intenso orgasmo después de haber pasado la noche enredado entre sus muy caras sábanas, con Blaise.

Por supuesto que estaba molesto, si bien había fingido que nada había sido interrumpido, no era realmente lo que sentía.

No iba a decirle a un envíado del Ministerio que no podía cumplir con su misión porque estaba en medio de un momento sexual con su amante, mucho menos cuando todos sabían de la _gloriosa_ relación entre Blaise y Seamus. No se suponía que nadie más debía enterarse que el rubio y Zabini tenían una relación más allá de su amistad y compañerismo por haber sido de la misma Casa en su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Claro que todos sospechaban que había algo más.

Y por supuesto que tenían motivos.

Draco no era tan discreto y claro que había habido ocasiones en que no se había resistido a permitirle a Zabini tomarlo en su oficina.

La sola idea de que alguien los encontrara hacía todo aún más excitante.

Gruñó.

Debería dejar de estar pensando en esos momentos con Blaise, porque no le dejaban nada bueno, especialmente ahora que estaba en una misión.

No quería comprometer su trabajo por culpa de una obvia erección.

Eso iba a entorpecer su desempeño.

Estaba ahí por culpa de su propia estupidez.

En serio, formar parte del equipo de Harry Potter no era tan satisfactorio como creyó que sería.

El ojiverde no estaba furioso como él había planeado, porque ni siquiera lo recordaba, lo cual, debía admitirlo, había dañado su autoestima. Su ego se había desinflado un poco, porque la idea que el estúpido Gryffindor no supiera quién era él, no era algo que le agradara.

Pero bueno, tenía como consuelo que Harry no recordaba a nadie, y que no era sólo a él a quien había olvidado.

También había borrado de su mente a sus molestos amigos.

Aquello le daba cierta satisfacción, saber que el lazo de amistad de esos tres no era tan fuerte como para sobrevivir a todo.

Respiró y borró todo pensamiento de su mente.

Estaba ahí porque alguien le había dicho que había cierto peligro en esa zona, tenía que descubrir si había alguien peligroso ahí.

No era un problema, él estaba preparado, contaba con magia poderosa de su lado, porque estaba bien entrenado para enfrentarse a casi cualquier cosa.

Sabía que él era la mejor opción.

Aunque dudaba seriamente que hubiese realmente alguien peligroso ahí.

Llegó a una casa abandonada donde la luz de la luna se filtraba, sin pensarlo dos veces, y porque sabía que tenía que explorar, se dirigió a aquel lugar, preparándose para atacar en caso que fuera necesario, su varita firme entre sus largos dedos.

La brisa de la noche, que se colaba por las ventanas sin cristales, despeinó un poco sus cabellos, pero él se concentró en lo que lo rodeaba, ignorando los cambios climáticos que pudiesen presentarse, aunque sabía que éstos también podrían estar controlados por magia.

Iba a preocuparse después por eso.

Quería, primero, mostrarle a quien fuera que estuviera ahí, que no estaba asustado.

- No pensé que fueras a tomarte tan en serio esto de trabajar para el ministerio.

Draco se volvió, con una mueca de enfado en el rostro.

Frente a él, estaba uno de sus mentores.

Severus Snape lo observaba fijamente, sus ojos oscuros y fríos, como siempre. La relación que ellos tenían no significaba que iba a permitirle todas las idioteces que estaba haciendo. Sabía que el rubio estaba involucrado con Zabini, y que éste también estaba con un Gryffindor.

Qué poco respeto tenía el rubio de sí mismo si permitía eso.

El profesor Snape nunca había estado de acuerdo en la relación de Blaise con Draco cuando se enteró que no iba a ser _pública_, aunque todo el mundo subiera que algo estaba ocurriendo... se había opuesto porque Draco merecía algo más que eso.

Él siempre había sido un defensor del rubio, por la estrecha relación que alguna vez lo había unido a los Malfoy, por el _afecto_, por darle un nombre, que sentía hacia aquella familia, que habían sido de los pocos que lo habían aceptado.

Iba a retribuirle el favor a Lucius, cuidando de su hijo.

Además, el sabía algo que Draco parecía querer ignorar... algo que todo el mundo parecía querer ignorar.

Blaise Zabini no era completamente indiferente hacia Seamus... a lo largo de los dos años que habían estado juntos, había ido desarrollando sentimientos que ni siquiera sentía hacia Malfoy.

Snape lo sabía.

Snape siempre sabía todo.

Era excelente en legeremancia, así que hacía buen uso de ella, especialmente cuando estaba frente a la persona a quien Draco Malfoy, sin saberlo, había entregado más que sólo su cuerpo.

- ¿Es a usted a quien vengo a _neutralizar_? - interrogó el rubio, sabiendo muy bien que a pesar de ser un muy buen mago, aún no estaba al nivel de Severus Snape, pero si él era su blanco, iba a dar lo mejor de sí para derrotarlo, por mucho que le costara.

Severus rió burlonamente.

Solamente alguien como Draco era capaz de pensar que tenía una oportunidad ante él... o la única persona capaz de actuar como si pudieran, aunque supiera que sus oportunidades eran mínimas.

- No, como decía antes, jamás creí que te tomaras tan en serio la idea de trabajar para el Ministerio. - repitió el adulto con voz firme. - Hace poco, antes del _retorno_ de Potter, no te habría imaginado siquiera dejando entrar a alguno de los empleados del Ministerio a la mansión.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

Ni él mismo sabía, pero había tenido el impulso de formar parte de la misión que involucraba a Harry Potter. Tanto tiempo intentando superarlo era lo que lo había motivado a convertirse en uno de los aurores del Ministerio... bueno, ya lo era, pero por lo general nunca estaba disponible para las misiones, hasta que escuchó a Granger diciendo que iban a buscar a Harry.

Sus ganas de superarlo habían regresado y supo que tenía que involucrarse.

Claro que la seguridad del mundo mágico, en esta época, era lo último que le interesaba.

Jamás se había preocupado por los demás, no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora que ya no era un niño.

- Ahora el ministerio tiene algo que me interesa levemente.

Snape volvió a reír, casi irónicamente.

- Potter nunca te interesó sólo levemente... estabas obsesionado con él, querías humillarlo como él mismo hacía, sin mucho esfuerzo.

El rubio volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Y, ¿acaso por eso me llamó? - quiso saber el rubio, mirando a su antiguo profesor. - ¿No hubiera sido mejor que fuera a la mansión a preguntármelo?

Snape negó.

- Blaise estaba de visita, no quería toparme con él.

Draco rodó los ojos.

- Mis asuntos con Blaise no tienen por qué molestarlo. - dijo el rubio. Muchas veces, Snape se había negado a tratar en asuntos con el otro Slytherin por la relación que llevaba con Malfoy, y aunque Draco se había ofrecido muchas veces a solucionar ese problema, no lo había podido conseguir.

El profesor seguía negándose a aceptarlo en su despacho.

- Te dije muy bien cuál era la solución a ese problema... y no estoy aquí para hablar de eso. - dijo, lo más severo que pudo, al ver que Draco iba a replicar. - Hay otro motivo por el cual no fui a la mansión.

Draco vio a su profesor morfar algunos objetos en un par de sillas, para que ambos pudieran sentarse, así que eso hizo, se sentó frente a Snape, quien asintió.

- Sé que tú conoces de la existencia de las pociones que hay en la cámara secreta de la Mansión Malfoy... y también sé que no has hecho uso de ninguna de ellas.

El rubio pareció, súbitamente, bastante interesado en el tema.

Olvidó todo comentario acerca de Zabini y dejó de defenderlo, ya tendría tiempo para eso después, ahora era hora de enterarse qué era lo que Snape realmente quería... y, ya sabía muy bien por qué era que aquella conversación no podían tenerla en la mansión.

Ahora la mansión estaba vigilada, y aunque se suponía que él debía ignorarlo... Blaise se lo había dicho inmediatamente, así que sabía que cualquier negocio turbio, que quisiera realizar, tendría que hacerlo lejos de su propio hogar.

- Mi padre dejó una carta acerca de la existencia de dichas pociones, pero aún no he ido a verlas, no sé si aún estén ahí... la carta la escribió mi padre mucho antes de morir, así que no sé si las cambió, alguna vez, de lugar después de la revisión en la Mansión.

- No, ni siquiera los mejores aurores son capaces de contrarrestar magia tan antiguar sin mucho esfuerzo, y realmente nunca hicieron un esfuerzo grande por descubrir a tu padre, tenía muy buenas conexiones dentro del ministerio.

- Lo sé, muchas de esas conexiones siguen presentes, ofreciéndose a ayudarme.

Snape negó.

- Muchos de ellos ya no son tan leales como alguna vez lo fueron, así que te sugiero que los ignores...

- No estoy haciendo nada malo, ninguna actividad que no debería estar haciendo... así que no veo por qué debería usted de estar dándome sermones. Estoy portándome bien, créame, aprendí que tengo que hacerlo si quiero seguir formando parte de esto.... Realmente quiero ver qué es lo que va a hacer Potter ahora que accedió a regresar.

- La noticia no me sorprendió tanto... Potter siempre quiso atención.

Draco lo pensó un momento antes de hablar.

- No parecía tan interesado en eso... es más, parecía confundido por haberse sacrificado por tanta gente. - recordó el rubio. - Creo que se dio cuenta que es realmente estúpido... o que lo era, ya no parece tan estúpido como antes.

- No iba a seguir siendo el mismo por siempre, menos cuando un día despertó sin saber quién era... tuvo un complicado inicio, pero me sorprendió que hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin saber quién era él mismo. No muchos lo habrían logrado.

Draco rió.

- Eso sonó bastante como un cumplido hacia Potter, Profesor.

Snape hace una mueca de disgusto.

- No presiones tu suerte, Draco, que me agrades no quiere decir que no te lanzaré una maldición si vuelves a decir eso. - dijo. - Ahora, lo que en realidad quiero hablar contigo... una de las pociones que hay en tu mansión... sí, una de ésas, podría serle muy útil a Granger.

Draco sonrió misteriosamente.

Él lo sabía.

Aunque no hubiera entrado a la cámara secreta de la mansión, sabía qué es lo que había en ella.

-----------

Hermione le había dicho que se sentara, que era una historia larga la que iba a contarle, y sin embargo, Harry llevaba cinco minutos sentado, sin haber recibido nada de aquella _larga_ historia que su amiga debería estarle contando.

Pero no quería presionar, quizás no era una historia agradable, o quizás ni siquiera ella misma la sabía completa y no quería contarle una historia tan incompleta a Harry.

No sabía.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, no le importaban las verdades a media, siempre y cuando tuviera alguna verdad, porque seguir preguntándose quién era y por qué demonios no recordaba nada no estaba haciéndole ningún bienestar.

Quizás lo estaban protegiendo, y por eso lo habían aislado del mundo mágico, pero en su vida como muggle no había encontrado ningún tipo de satisfacción... o quizás no querían que tuviera ninguno. Probablemente querían que viviera como un ser humano común y corriente, que sufre, llora y tiene que sobrevivir por su propia cuenta a la vida actual de Londrés.

Ella se mordió el labio.

Sabía que tenía que decirle algo a Harry, no era justo que su amigo siguiera cuestionándose su propia identidad, menos cuando había personas a su alrededor que conocían quién era él... y menos ahora que iba a regresar al mundo mágico, donde la mayoría de la comunidad mágica creía que lo conocía.

Era algo que no quería que Harry viviera, pero que tendría que enfrentar... era quien él era.

El ojiverde tendría que acostumbrarse.

Su vida siempre había sido así... caótica.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó ella. Se dio cuenta que Harry empezaba a impacientarse. - En serio es una historia larga, y la verdad, no quería decírtela yo. - confesó.

Vio que él asentía, como si comprendiera, aunque en realidad ignoraba todo lo que ella estaba diciendo.

¿Cómo podía comprenderla cuando ni siquiera la recordaba?

Sabía que no era muy justo con las personas que lo habían conocido, la idea de no recordarlos no le parecía tan cruel como la idea de no recordarse a él mismo.

Eso era lo que en realidad le molestaba.

Y quería la oportunidad de sentirse un poco egoísta.

Porque la descripción que Draco Malfoy le había dado de su persona era una que no quería asociar a él... al menos ya no más. El papel de mártir no era uno que él quisiera seguir interpretando, quería tomar las riendas de su vida.

Al demonio el resto del mundo mágico.

- Mira... no sé ni siquiera como empezar, porque, a decir verdad, el inicio de tu historia es bastante complicado. - inició ella, le había ofrecido a Harry una taza de té, y ella misma se había servido una, así que se entretuvo unos segundos sorbiendo de su bebida. - Tus padres eran aurores... los aurores son magos que pelean contra la maldad en el mundo mágico, por decirlo de una forma... y estaban muy en contra de las artes oscuras, eran muy conocidos por luchar arduamente contra Lord Voldemort.

Harry asintió.

Estaba absorbiendo toda aquella información.

Hasta ahora no veía nada de complicado en su inicio.

Pero seguro que ahora escuchaba algo que cambiaba todo.

Estaba abierto a cualquier posibilidad, el hecho de enterarse que era capaz de hacer magia le decía que prácticamente todo era posible.

- Hablar de Voldemort sería hacer esto aún más complicado.

Harry volvió a asentir.

Y luego se preguntó si se vería como un idiota, ya que ésa parecía ser su única reacción.

- Entiendo. - se atrevió a decir, pero vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione y negó. - Bueno, no entiendo... pero... uumm, al menos me gustaría que me dieras un resumen de lo más básico. Hasta donde sé, soy algún tipo de celebridad, ¿no?

Hermione le sonrió.

- Algo así. Eres famoso porque, cuando tenías un año de edad, Voldemort atacó a tus padres, con intención de matarte, debido a una profecía que escuchó... donde se suponía que tú ibas a derrotar a Voldemort. No quiso arriesgarse y decidió matarte cuando aún eras indefenso. - decidió no meterse demasiado en los detalles, ni decirle que bien había podido ser la historia de Neville Longbottom. - Obviamente, no pudo matarte y por eso fue que todos en el mundo mágico siempre te han tratado con tanto respeto.

Harry sintió algo amargo en todo su ser.

Un sentimiento de ira, o algo que no sabía cómo calificar.

La gente lo idolatraba por haber visto morir a sus padres y haber sobrevivido, ¿qué tan enfermo era eso? O quizás en la comunidad mágica era de lo más natural.

Ella pareció comprender.

- Sé lo que estás pensando... y a decir verdad, yo también siempre lo vi como algo bastante desconsiderado, pero supongo que ellos no querían verlo desde otra perspectiva, porque veían en ti una especie de mesías, alguien capaz de liberarlos de las garras de Voldemort... y te seré honesta, Harry... quizás yo también habría estado feliz si no supiera quién es el verdadero Harry Potter.

El quiso gritarle que no, que al menos ahora, ella ya no conocía al verdadero Harry Potter.

Pero se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa.

Ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, y él debía considerarlo.

Pero la idea de que alguien dijera saber _todo_ de él ya empezaba a molestarle.

¿Acaso sólo lo veían como un instrumento?

- ¿Qué más puedes decirme? Dices que me conocías bien... ¿tengo algún familiar vivo, alguna pareja a quien haya abandonado?

Ella sonrió, pero él pudo notar lo triste de su sonrisa.

- No tienes familia viva con quien tú quieras convivir, aunque seguro que los Dursley ahora te aceptarían, con eso que tampoco crees en la magia. - ¿era eso una nota de resentimiento lo que él detectaba en la voz de la despeinada mujer?

- Dije que iba a darles una oportunidad. - recordó. - Eso no quiere decir que vaya a aceptarlo como si no me hubiera caído esto de la noche a la mañana.

Ella asintió.

- La primera vez parecías ansioso por abandonar el mundo muggle, y ahora, aunque no estés a gusto en él, te aferras a vivir ahí.

Harry no comprendió.

Tampoco quiso decírselo, porque ella parecía pensar que él estaba captando todo en aquel intercambio, y no quería decepcionarla.

Al menos no aún.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - dijo él. - No sé quién eres, no tengo ni el más mínimo recuerdo de ti, y sin embargo tú... - se detuvo y respiró. - No quiero discutir contigo.

Ella pareció estar de acuerdo.

- Como estaba diciéndote, no tienes familia con quien quieras convivir, y hasta donde yo sé tampoco tenías novia... había un asunto inconcluso con Ginny, pero todo pasó tan de repente, aunque quizás ella aún esté dispuesta a reiniciar contigo.

Harry negó.

No quería reiniciar nada con nadie hasta que no recordara algo.

Iba a ser suficientemente incómodo convivir con todos aquellos extraños como para iniciar una relación con una de ellos... además, él creía que no estaba muy de acuerdo en involucrarse con una mujer, mucho menos cuando sabía que le atraían más los hombres que las mujeres... aunque eso no descartaba por completo al género femenino.

Quizás esa tal Ginny realmente valía la pena.

- Y... ¿cómo fue que perdí la memoria?

Ella sorbió un poco más de té.

- Te enfrentaste a Voldemort... hubo un enfrentamiento entre ambos, algo que aún no logro comprender... los dos estaban demasiado débiles, y sin embargo, ambos hicieron magia muy poderosa como últimos hechizos, y hubo una explosión. No preguntes demasiado, ni siquiera los más sabios han logrado descifrar qué fue lo que pasó... yo no soy experta en la materia, pero creo que hubo una fisura en su magia... toda la magia que había ahí pareció desaparecer un momento y después reapareció.

Harry parpadeó, confundido.

Ella sonrió.

- Es la única explicación lógica... toda tu magia te dejó y luego regresó... pero no por completo, tus recuerdos se fueron con parte de tu magia.

Él comprendió un poco.

- No creo servirles de mucho, entonces.

Ella se estiró y sujetó su mano.

- No todos te queremos de regreso para que nos salves de nuevo, Harry... hubo algunos de nosotros que realmente te extrañamos.

Y él finalmente sintió como ciertas aquellas palabras, y pudo apreciar un poco a su amiga.

Sólo un poco.

Pero, cuando menos, eso ya era un inicio.

-----------

Cuando Zabini despertó, le sorprendió no estar atrapado entre las sábanas con un cálido y cariñoso Seamus dispuesto a cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Estaba solo.

Había una nota junto a la cama, escrita por el Gryffindor.

_Blaise,_

_Hermione llamó, surgió algo importante, necesitan mi ayuda._

_Nos vemos en la noche._

_Te amo._

_Seamus._

Suponía qué era lo importante que había surgido, pero le asombraba el hecho que Seamus no le hubiese comentado lo que tuvo que escuchar de labios de Malfoy.

Era extraño, porque el Gryffindor siempre compartía todo con él.

Pero sabía, también, que el joven ahora necesitaba a sus amigos, para sobrevivir mientras su madre seguía sin aparecer. El irlandés parecía estar un poco más calmado, aunque seguía deprimido.

Claro que conociendo a los Gryffindor, seguro que él también estaba feliz por el regreso de Potter.

Aunque se esforzaba, jamás iba a comprender cómo era que confiaban tan ciegamente en el mago, porque incluso antes del enrome sacrificio que éste había hecho por el mundo mágico, ya muchos lo trataban como si fuera realeza. Entendía que era por haber sobrevivido a Voldemort cuando apenas era un bebé, pero seguro que eso tenía otra explicación que no era la que todo el mundo asumía. Harry no era un súper héroe todo poderoso e indestructible.

Ahora ni siquiera recordaba quién era él mismo.

Pero seguro que a pesar de no ser recordado, Seamus quería estar presente para su amigo, para que pudiera volver a adaptarse a él, como había sucedido cuando habían compartido clases en Hogwarts.

Porque aunque era algo que nunca le gustaba recordar... Seamus había estado interesado en Harry alguna vez.

El irlandés se lo había dicho al principio de su relación.

Seamus, alguna vez, había amado a Harry Potter.

Y eso era un pensamiento que a él no le gustaba recordar... porque ahora, que Harry estaba amnésico e interesado en los hombres, por la pequeña historia que escuchó del rubio, quizás él también iba a interesarse en Seamus.

Blaise no quería ni pensarlo.

Porque, a pesar de lo que él mismo estaba haciendo, la sola idea del rubio con alguien más le dolía.

TBC

**Notas de Lena:**

Me encanta cuando la musa está de visita, porque por lo general, puedo hacer más de un capítulo. Espero que la sucia musa no me deje muy pronto, que si no sufrimos todos los que estamos con este fic... yo que lo escribo y ustedes que lo leen. Ah, y disculpen pero fue hasta hace poco que noté el enorme error que cometí, porque Seamus y Blaise no debían haberse topado, se suponía que Seamus ya se había ido, a recibir a Harry... discúlpenme, que así me funciona mejor


	10. Colisión

_**Capítulo 9. Colisión**_

Hermione sólo había llamado a Ron y a Seamus, a través de Dean, para que él le ayudara a convencer a Harry que realmente necesitaban su ayuda, que lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico no eran rumores, que realmente estaban secuestrando gente, y que en esta ocasión, la madre de Seamus había resultado víctima de esto.

La bruja sabía que no era la forma adecuada de conseguir la ayuda de su amigo, pero también sabía que si Harry seguía siendo el mismo de antes, iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlos.

Quizás era eso lo que más había fascinado de Harry a muchas personas, a algunas de una forma positiva, a otras de un modo más negativo. Porque, ella misma debía admitirlo, la idea que alguien esté dispuesto a darlo todo por aquellos a quienes ama, sonaba un poco extremista.

Pero quién era ella para juzgar la actitud que había tenido Harry antes.

Después de la conversación que había tenido con el ojiverde, de la explicación bastante superficial que le había dado, ambos se habían quedado en incómodo silencio.

Y es que, ¿de qué podían hablar ellos dos?

¿Seguro que ella consideraría fascinante que él le hablara de lo que había aprendido estando en el mundo muggle, sin magia?

Hacía unos cocteles exquisitos, según su jefa, pero eso no le servía de nada ahora que estaba de regreso en lo que Hermione llamaba _su _mundo.

A decir verdad, él no estaba tan entusiasmado como les hacía creer, pero no quería ser tan _honesto_, quizás la chica iba a sentirse ofendida o probablemente herida, porque acababa de recuperar a su amigo, y éste iba a decirle lo mucho que ellos no le hacían falta.

Pero qué podía hacer al respecto.

Forzarse a aceptarlos era algo que ya estaba haciendo y la verdad no estaba muy conforme con los pobres resultados que estaba obteniendo.

Sentía un poco de agradecimiento hacia ella, porque había sido parcialmente honesta con él... la misma joven le había dicho que había cosas que no podía decirle, no porque no quisiera, sino porque ella misma ignoraba qué era lo que había sucedido en verdad, pero el agradecimiento no podía compararse con la alegría que podía distinguir en los ojos de ella al verlo sentado en su sofá, tomando su té.

Tampoco sabía cómo actuar, ni cómo reaccionar, y en ocasiones, sentía que ella esperaba que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

No le gustaba ese sentimiento.

Aquella presión en su pecho que no cesaba, que parecía incitarlo a hacer algo, pero su propio sentido común se lo impedía.

¿Qué podía decir?

¿Por qué era que ella seguía sonriendo de aquella forma?

Seguro que si le preguntaba, ella iba a creer que había hecho algo mal, y tampoco podía hacer eso.

Rodó los ojos.

Odiaba esa necesidad que había surgido en su ser de querer complacer a esta chica. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que surgía en su pecho, como si tuviera la necesidad de quedar bien con ella, porque se suponía que era su amiga?

Finalmente, ella rompió el silencio.

- Harry, espero que no te moleste, pero Ron vendrá... te extraña, y cree que ahora sí podrá conversar contigo. - dijo ella, sonaba bastante emocionada. - También vendrá otro amigo de Hogwarts... su nombre es Seamus Finnigan.

Harry sólo asintió.

- Mira, sé que todo esto es extraño para ti, pero quizás convivir con gente de tu pasado haga que recuerdes algo, será bueno para ti. Podrás acostumbrarte de nuevo a la idea que eres un mago, e irás aprendiendo un poco más de ti mismo.

Lo último era una opción que le interesaba bastante.

Saber de su persona siempre había sido su meta, bueno, desde que un día despertó y lo único que recordaba de sí mismo era su nombre.

Era comprensible querer saber más de él mismo, aunque sabía que nadie más lo comprendía, porque dudaba mucho que en el mundo mágico fuera común despertarse un día sin recordar quién eres, con un único recuerdo en la mente, y que éste sea tu nombre.

Pero, si lo pensaba un momento, debió haber sido complicado también para quienes lo excluyeron del mundo mágico, por su propio bienestar; ocultarlo no debió haber sido muy fácil, menos cuando Hermione le había dicho que él era algún tipo de celebridad y todos en el mundo mágico conocían su nombre.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo en que vengan?

Harry asintió.

No estaba seguro, pero seguir postergando un encuentro con sus amigos no estaba bien; sabía que ellos querían volverlo a ver y él estaba interesado en conocerlos.

- No estoy preparado para esto, pero... mejor ahora.

Ella sonrió.

- Saben que no deben ser demasiado efusivos, aunque... a decir verdad, nunca lo hemos sido. Bueno, yo lo era, un poco.

Hermione estaba sonrojada.

Harry lo encontró bastante divertido.

- Me comportaré.- prometió Harry.

Ella sonrió.

Sabía que él jamás haría algo para ser sentir incómodos a las personas a su alrededor, estaba en su naturaleza no ser un bastardo.

Confiaba ciegamente en él.

------

Le molestaba que lo ignoraran, y eso todos lo que lo conocían debían saberlo. Por eso mismo, no lograba comprender por qué era que Zabini estaba presente simplemente de cuerpo, su mente estaba en algún otro lugar, y el rubio no era tan estúpido como para no suponer que estaba pensando en su _noviecito_ ridículo y virginal.

Frunció el ceño y pateó el suelo.

Blaise enarcó una ceja y pareció reaccionar un poco, percatándose frente a quién estaba y suponiendo lo que éste debería querer de él.

No iba a dárselo, aunque en ese momento sonaba tan bien, para apartar su mente de los pensamientos corrosivos que, desde la mañana, cuando despertó solo, no habían abandonado su mente. Ceder ante Draco no era el problema, eso lo hacía casi todo el tiempo, pero en ese momento estaban en el departamento que compartía con el Gryffindor, y él, cuando menos, tenía la decencia de respetar aquel lugar.

Aceptó la presencia del rubio en su hogar porque le había dicho que tenía algo importante que comunicarle, pero fue ingenuo de su parte creer que era lo único que el rubio iba a pedirle. Draco era, obviamente, un ser muy sexual.

Decidió apresurar las cosas.

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? - interrogó, indicándole al rubio que tomara asiento.

El aludido bufó, indignado por el trato que estaba recibiendo, cuando se suponía que debía haber un poco más de entusiasmo proviniente de su amante, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Al menos no aún, debía darle la oportunidad de redimirse.

Se aclaró la garganta y aspiró aire antes de comenzar.

Claro que a Blaise iba a interesarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, siempre había estado interesado en cosas que involucraban a Potter, y el rubio no sabía el motivo, y aunque por un momento creyó que tendría que ver con la pareja de su amante, no quiso considerarlo demasiado, ya que eso significaría que Blaise se preocupaba por Finnigan más de lo que le decía.

Estaba seguro que era así, pero no quería aceptarlo.

- Directo al negocio, estás cambiando demasiado, Blaise. - dijo el rubio.

No dijo más por un corto período de tiempo, tampoco se sentó junto al moreno, simplemente se dejó caer en el pequeño asiento que estaba frente al de su acompañante. Era cómodo y suave, así que se permitió un instante para acomodarse bien y disfrutar la comodidad antes de volver a hablar.

Incomodar un poco a Blaise también era divertido.

Tenerlo al borde era su especialidad.

- ¡Maldita sea, Draco! Seamus no debe verte aquí.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No es como si estuviéramos cogiendo ahora, Blaise, no seas tan frígido, ¡por Merlín! - exclamó, furioso. - Además, ¿no está tu amado con sus amigos? Seguro que está entreteniéndose con Potter.

Blaise sabía que Draco ignoraba la cuestión de los sentimientos que el irlandés había sentido por Harry, pero le molestó que dijera eso.

- ¿Qué insinuas?

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

- Olvídalo, no insinúo nada, pero no quiero hablar de Finnigan. - dijo, molesto. - Vine a hablarte de Potter, y de mi _misión_, la misma que me encargaron el día que estabas conmigo.

Blaise lo recordaba.

La noche que se quedó deseando al ojiazul.

Draco jamás le negaba entrada a su cuerpo, pero esa vez lo había hecho, porque quedar bien ante el ministerio era ahora su prioridad, todo porque quería ganarse sus favores para ser uno de los primeros en enterarse de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Potter, porque si bien Hermione estaba informándole de algunas cosas, también era ella quien le había ocultado, al principio de todo esto, el muy insignificante detalle de que él estaba amnésico.

El moreno empezaba a odiar a Potter.

El héroe de la comunidad mágica simplemente estaba interfiriendo en todas sus relaciones.

Sabía que estaba siendo un poco paranoico, porque Draco simplemente tenía interés en el ojiverde para derrotarlo finalmente, toda su vida había vivido opacado por la luz del niño que vivió y ahora tenía la oportunidad de regresarle todo y humillarlo, simplemente siendo mejor que él, en todo; y Seamus, Seamus lo amaba sólo a él. Aquellos sentimientos que una vez albergó hacia su compañero, ahora estaban enterrados en el pasado y él no permitiría que emergieran.

El irlandés ya era una constante en su vida, si se marchaba se iba a modificar toda su rutina y no estaba listo a decirle adiós.

Ni siquiera por contar con los favores de Draco, sexuales y no sexuales, estaba dispuesto a dar por concluida su relación con el Gryffindor, porque era lo que le brindaba un poco de normalidad a sus días, un poco de aquel sentimiento hogareño que nunca pudo experimentar en su vida, por el tipo de vida que su madre le había enseñado.

Su novio, dulce Seamus, siempre había sido bastante bueno en la dinámica de una pareja, y le había dado todo lo que él necesitaba.

Y hasta más.

Aunque él sabía que no era cien por ciento honesto con él, y que su relación con Draco iba más allá de lo puramente físico, se aferraba a él.

- ¿Vas a hablar?

El Slytherin pareció enfadado.

- Tú llevas unos buenos quince minutos ignorándome y ahora me preguntas si voy a hablar. - escupió enfadado sus palabras. - Snape siempre ha tenido razón, me tratas como si yo siempre fuera a estar aquí, eres un idiota, Blaise.

- Sé que eso no es verdad.

- Bien. - concedió el auror, su boca firme en una expresión demasiado seria, sus ojos observaban fijamente a su acompañante. - Hablé con Snape.

Blaise tomó aire.

Todas las conversaciones que el blondo tenía con su antiguo profesor de pociones siempre eran interesantes, porque el hombre era alguien muy sabio en cuestiones de magia antigua y siempre tenía teorías interesantes sobre el por qué de las cosas.

Hasta el momento, sin embargo, Blaise seguía sin poder establecer contacto con él.

Conocía el motivo por el cual su antiguo profesor lo ignoraba y no aceptaba ninguna de sus llamadas o rechazaba sus peticiones para tener una reunión, pero no era culpa suya que Draco siguiera presente, que el hijo de Lucius siguiera intentando colarse más allá de lo dentro que ya estaba.

Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiera _realmente _amarlo, y también lo era, en este caso para Seamus, que no pudiera _dejarlo_.

Encontraba algo en él que el irlandés jamás iba a poder darle.

- ¿De qué hablaron? - estaba interesado, quería saber qué era aquello que había descubierto el rubio que lo había mandado directamente a él, para contarle lo que sabía.

- Snape sabe sobre la Cámara secreta que hay en mi mansión, y sabe también acerca de sus contenidos. - empezó, su voz suave y firme, casi como un susurro, pero no tan baja, sólo lo suficiente como para denotar la confidencialidad de la conversación, a pesar que estaban solos en la casa de Blaise. - Creo que mi padre, antes de morir, también le habló de los contenidos de dicha Cámara, porque hoy que me habló, pareció bastante interesado en las pociones que ahí se guardan.

- Magia muy antigua, seguramente. - dijo el moreno.

Un asentimiento fugaz por parte del otro joven.

- Mi abuelo consiguió la mayor parte de esas pociones, porque muchas de ellas ya eran _demasiado_ ilegales para la época de mi padre, así que tuvo que esconderlas y protegerlas. - platicó. - La cámara secreta de la mansión es uno de los lugares más seguros que hay aquí, sino es que el más seguro. Mis padres decidieron guardar ahí aquellas pociones porque supusieron que, en el futuro, yo o algún descendiente mío podríamos requerirlas.

- Que inteligente de su parte, esas pociones ahora son incluso aún más ilegales, si es que eso es posible.

- Lo sé. - se movió un poco en su asiento y enfocó sus ojos en su amante, quien devolvió su mirada y le sonrió. El simple gesto hizo sentir un poco mejor al de cabellos platinados. - Siempre supe que una de las pociones que yo tengo sería capaz de solucionar el problema de Granger para devolverle la memoria a Potter.

Blaise pareció un poco confundido.

- ¿Ayudarías a Potter?

- No hay honor en derrotar y humillar a alguien que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de quién es. - explicó el ojiazul, como si estuviera sorprendido que el moreno no entendiera su punto, o que estuviera siquiera cuestionando sus motivos. - Claro que quiero ayudar a Granger, pero antes, quiero que me explique completamente toda esta situación.

- ¿Qué situación? - quiso saber también el otro Slytherin.

- Quiero saber realmente cuáles son los peligros a los que nos estamos enfrentando, no me pueden decir que son cosas sin cuidado cuando hay gente que está desapareciendo y tuvieron que buscar al maldito de Harry Potter para que viniera a solucionar el problema, como si no hubiera alguien en el mundo, aparte de él, para salvarnos.

- Suenas molesto. - opinó el de ojos oscuros, su tono de voz bastante entretenido.

El otro sujeto se puso en pie y caminó hacia Blaise, se inclinó hacia el frente, quedando cara a cara con su amante, quien estiró el brazo y sujetó la cintura del rubio, empujándolo hacia él.

- Es porque estoy molesto. - trazó una húmeda caricia con su lengua sobre los labios entreabiertos de Zabini, quien, olvidándose de donde estaban, se apoderó del cuerpo del rubio en un fortísimo abrazo que lanzó al rubio sobre él.

- No quiero que ayudes a Potter.

Draco enarcó una ceja y dejó que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo torneado de Blaise, quien no contuvo su gemido ante las caricias de aquellas suaves manos y elegantes que trazaban sus músculos.

- Qué conveniente, _amor_. - dijo, la ironía que matizaba su tono de voz no pasó desapercibida para Blaise, quien gruñó y plantó un beso firme en aquellos labios rosáceos, torturándolos, marcándolos y disfrutándolos como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Draco rompió el beso y acarició la mejilla de Blaise. - Yo no quiero que sigas permaneciendo con _tu_ Gryffindor. No le veo el problema, entonces, a que yo ayude a mi propio Gryffindor.

Y, a pesar de estar bastante _urgido_, Draco se rozó una última vez contra el cuerpo de Blaise y se apartó de él, poniéndose en pie y acomodándose el cabello, peinándolo con sus dedos.

- ¿Draco?

- Hoy no, Blaise. - explicó el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta adornándole su bonito rostro. - Tengo que hacerme valer un poco... además, estábamos hablando de algo bastante importante.

- ¿Potter? - quiso saber. - Él no es un tema importante.

Draco negó.

- Lamento no estar de acuerdo, pero ahora Potter es lo único en lo que estoy pensando.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - interrogó, dejó que sus manos encontraran el cuerpo de Draco y acarició su pierna por sobre su túnica, disfrutando el calor que podía sentir aún sobre la tela. - ¿Por qué tanto interés en el héroe del mundo mágico?

- Simplemente me interesa, Blaise. - respondió. - Tengo que buscar una forma de convencer a Granger de todo esto, ella estará bastante interesada en una solución a la ridícula poción en la que lleva meses trabajando, y yo tendré la satisfacción de hacer ver a Potter como un idiota.

- Sigo sin entender por qué tanto interés en Potter.

El rubio se cuestionaba a sí mismo, en ocasiones, por qué la intensidad de su interés hacia el ojiverde, pero lo atribuía al odio que sentía por él. No podía ser nada más, y es que se le antojaba tan sencillo dirigir hacia alguien tan aceptado por todos toda la frustración que se había embotellado en su persona. Harry Potter era un buen blanco para descargar todo aquello que le estaba comiendo por dentro.

Como vio que Blaise seguía esperando una respuesta, y él no tenía una que fuera satisfactoria o que fuera a parecerle suficiente a su amante, simplemente se encogió de hombros y apartó la mano del moreno de su cuerpo, quizás un poco demasiado bruscamente.

- No lo entenderías, Blaise... así como yo no entiendo lo tuyo con Finnigan.

Ahí decidió cortar su reunión con su contraparte, porque si él mismo no sabía qué era lo que lo motivaba a querer ayudar a alguien, para después poder destruirlo... entonces, no había nadie que pudiese ayudarlo a comprender el por qué de sus acciones.

Y tampoco quería soportar a un Blaise que luego iba a sentirse extremadamente culpable y mal por haber mancillado la _santidad_ del hogar que compartía con Finnigan.

Aburrido.

De ser por él... el irlandés ya no estaría siquiera en el juego, y tendría, de una vez por todas, a Blaise sólo para él.

------

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que no por haber descubierto su posible procedencia, debía olvidarse por completo que era un ser humano con necesidades físicas, tales como alimento y vestido, y éstas sólo podían satisfacerse si tenía el dinero necesario, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, esa noche decidió ir a su trabajo, si es que aún lo tenía.

Recordaba vagamente haberse presentado ahí en estado de ebriedad.

Jack se había _encargado_ de él, lo recordaba muy bien.

El mesero le había dado un tratamiento que, en su momento, él había necesitado.

A decir verdad, aún lo necesitaba.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que un día despertó sin conciencia de sí mismo y ahora tras haber sentido un cuerpo sobre el suyo, complaciéndolo, la calentura se había hecho presente y necesitaba que alguien la calmara.

Sintió un escalofrío y decidió dejar de pensar en su casi experiencia sexual con Jack. Seguía en casa de Hermione y no podía permitirse excitarse ahí mismo.

Iba a ser algo demasiado extraño.

Iba a decir algo, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta suavemente y Hermione antendió.

Todo pensamiento coherente se borró de su mente cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura del recién llegado.

Cabello castaño, casi rubio, ojos grandes, expresivos y hermosos en un rostro fino y ovalado.

Ni siquiera notó cuando el sujeto se acercó a él y Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, quizás para ir a buscar una taza más, para su nuevo invitado.

Después de todo, Hermione había probado ser bastante servicial.

- Hola, Harry. - dijo el sujeto, su voz era suave, como la seda. - Lo siento, sé que no me recuerdas, soy Seamus Finnigan y estudié contigo en Hogwarts.

- Finnigan.

Vio un rubor en las mejillas del chico bonito.

- Dime Seamus, por favor.

Harry le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y vio que aquel rubor se intensificaba, dándole una mejor apariencia a la cara de Seamus.

- Seamus.

Un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

Quizás, iniciar de nuevo en el mundo mágico no estaba tan mal.

TBC

**Notas de autora:**

Lo de Seamus y Harry no se verá tan apresurado cuando explique algo que ocurrió en el pasado, ok? Yo sé que muchas se preguntarán cómo demonios Harry y Draco terminarán juntos, pero no se preocupen, que así será. El capítulo se corta en ese preciso momento porque tengo que irme a dormir ya que mañana tengo clase y ya es muy tarde, según mi padre jajaja.


	11. Acertijo

_**Capítulo 10. Acertijo**_

Oscuro.

Todo aquel lugar carecía de luz, ni siquiera había velas o antorchas encendidas para dar un poco de iluminación a aquella habitación, pero parecía que la persona que estaba ahí presente lo prefería de esa forma. Su unidad con la carencia de luz era lo que la caracterizaba.

Estaba planeando una entrada triunfal, un golpe sorpresa que dejaría al mundo mágico sorprendido, que le llevaría a gente poderosa, que estaría dispuesta a ofrecerle sus servicios, y le tocaría escoger quiénes serían los indicados para poder formar su ejército.

Hacer magia era lo suyo.

Desde que se enteró que poseía sangre mágica, casi de la realeza -si hubiera realeza en el mundo mágico- se decidió a escribir su propia historia. Nadie más debería encargarse de contar lo que era su vida cuando nadie más la conocía tan detalladamente.

Frío y oscuro.

Estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de ambientes tétricos, toda su vida la habían refundido en lugares carentes de alegría, de vida, de calor humano, y por eso mismo era que ahora era el tipo de persona que era. Culpaba a su madre, el abandono de ésta y el hecho que tuvo que hacer uso de sus propias habilidades para poder sobrevivir. Nadie más se detuvo a brindarle apoyo.

Iba a continuar el reinado de terror que su padre dejó pendiente.

Vivía para vengar su muerte, para enseñarle al mundo quién era ella y cuáles eran sus ideales.

Le había tomado bastante tiempo enterarse por completo de la historia, desde ambos puntos de vista, del punto de vista de los vencedores, y desde la perspectiva de aquellos que se tuvieron que retirar, derrotados y_ arrepentidos_.

Conocía el juego de aquellas personas, cuando encontraran a un líder lo suficientemente poderoso para guiarlos, estarían de regreso a lo que fueron antes, y ella iba a demostrar que era ese líder que estuvieron buscando todo ese tiempo.

Terror.

Empezó lentamente, no debía hacer movimientos precipitados, porque no pensar en las cosas era siempre un problema en el ser humano, actuar por instinto sin pensar en los posibles resultados, era un error que ella buscaba evitar.

Iba a triunfar.

Por eso mismo fue reuniendo magos y brujas, apartándolos de sus vidas y llevándolos a aquella sucia y oscura, fría, cueva donde ella habitaba. Un conjuro que aprendió gracias a los magos oscuros con que trataba, que mantenía suspendida la magia de sus víctimas para que éstos no pudieran escapar ni intentar conseguir ayuda.

¿Para qué necesitaba magos cautivos en su hogar? Los necesitaba como un recordatorio del reinado de terror de su padre, para que vieran que ella no estaba jugando, que sus intenciones eran serias y que ahora sólo le importaba triunfar.

Iba a aplastar a Harry Potter.

La leyenda del niño que vivió sólo le causaba repulsión y era hora que apareciera alguien capaz de comprobar la humanidad del chiquillo estúpido.

Harry Potter no era un superhéroe.

Estaba en sus manos hacerle al mundo saber la verdad.

No sabía exactamente cómo proceder con el héroe de la comunidad mágica, pero debía ser cautelosa, porque si fue capaz de derrotar a un mago tan poderoso y cruel como lo fue Voldemort, tampoco era alguien para tomarse muy a la ligera.

Pero no iba a ser el oponente que iba a detenerla.

A ella, sólo el paso del tiempo podría acabarla, porque no buscaba la inmortalidad, sólo quería una fracción de la historia del mundo, marcada por sus reglas, donde siempre la reconocieran por su grandeza.

Lo iba a conseguir.

Costase lo que costase.

--------

Seamus parecía bastante nervioso, casi tímido ante la presencia del ojiverde, y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, el irlandés apartaría la suya apenado y con un notorio rubor adornando su bonito blanco rostro, haciéndolo lucir aún más nervioso, si es que eso era humanamente posible.

El ojiverde empezaba a pensar que quizás era su presencia la que incomodaba a Seamus, pero no quería preguntar porque realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría si la respuesta era afirmativa. Hacía tan sólo unos cuantos minutos quiso estar de regreso en su vacío departamento, pero ahora había encontrado una razón por la que valía la pena quedarse en el departamento de Hermione, aunque la presencia de la chica le fuera indiferente y todavía seguían esperando a Ron Weasley, que si bien recordaba, era el mismo pelirrojo que hizo acto de presencia en su encuentro con Malfoy.

Si descubría que era él quien creaba esas reacciones nerviosas en el otro joven, no sabría cuál sería el modo apropiado de actuar, qué hacer o si definitivamente tendría que marcharse, porque incomodar al otro joven no era algo que le gustase hacer, ni quería continuar haciéndolo.

Hermione, un poco apartada de ellos dos, sonrió.

La dinámica de ambos jóvenes siempre había sido bastante especial, ella aún recordaba que notó el sutil cambio en la relación que los dos habían tenido. No se lo comentó a Harry por temor a que éste se sintiera traicionado si se enteraba de la actual relación del irlandés... pero ella no podía simplemente excluir al joven de sus vidas, menos ahora cuando estaba en manos de Seamus convencer a Harry que se uniera a la lucha, porque su madre fue secuestrada y su amante seguía insistiendo en que pronto iba a aparecer.

Harry y Seamus eran bastante lentos por no notar la verdadera razón de su incomodidad, comprendía que lo de Harry era un poco de nervios mezclado con incertidumbre y duda, como respuesta al comportamiento tímido del irlandés, quien en ese momento miraba sus zapatos.

El joven estaba bastante sorprendido de sí mismo, porque se suponía que después de la ausencia de Harry, le dio final a lo que ambos tenían y encontró confort en Blaise.

Claro que el Slytherin no era quien para exigir fidelidad, no cuando todos estaba enterados que además de su vida con Seamus, acompañaba al rubio Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, a su cama, cada vez que éste así tenía la necesidad.

Ninguno era discreto al respecto, y aunque él aún no lo comprobaba, no era estúpido, ya que era tan obvio como muchas ocasiones su pareja a veces lo apartaba de sí para tener tiempo de ir a lavarse el aroma a sexo que el otro Slytherin dejaba impregnado en su cuerpo.

Se preguntaba entonces, por qué el destino le arrebató a Harry Ptter de su vida, cuando ambos finalmente encontraron un punto medio y estaban analizando la oportunidad ser más que amigos y juntarse en algo significativo.

- Disculpa que no sea muy conversador, - dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio y atrayendo la atención del joven frente a él. - pero no sé de qué hablar contigo.

Una vez más un sonrojó halló hogar en las pálidas mejillas del irlandés.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó. - Puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa.

Como respuesta, Seamus recibió una expresión de Harry, quien enarcó una ceja, curioso.

Seamus sonrió.

- Cualquier cosa. - repitió, para asegurarle al mago que sí había dicho eso. - Pero me gustaría escuchar dónde has estado todo este tiempo, nos hiciste mucha falta. Te extrañé mucho.

Aquella confesión sorprendió al ojiverde, quien no supo cómo interpretar el tono de voz casi implorante de la belleza sentada frente a él, quien miraba una vez más en todas direcciones, evitando la mirada del héroe que lo observaba con fijeza, esperando algo más de aquel comentario que hizo sin pensar mucho.

No sabía qué lo había impulsado a decir aquello, parte de él no se arrepentía, pero su otra parte le reprochaba por estar haciendo justamente lo mismo que Blaise.

¿Era eso lo que sentía Blaise?

Porque él estaba experimentando una urgencia por recuperar el tiempo perdido e iniciar con Harry donde ambos habían quedado.

Si era nostalgia y melancolía, o simplemente la prueba de que aquellos sentimientos en su interior jamás murieron, era lo que aún no sabía y no quería saber, porque le daba miedo descubrir cuál era la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Blaise sabía que él una vez sintió algo más que amistad por Harry, pero aún no sabía qué tan profundos fueron aquellos sentimientos y tampoco estaba enterado de los sentimientos que el ojiverde había sentido hacia Seamus en aquel entonces.

De saber toda la verdad, estaba seguro que el moreno no le hubiese permitido ir a ver a Harry; Blaise era bastante inseguro y Seamus le atribuía eso a la culpa que debía estarlo deborando por dentro.

Pero él no iba a hacer lo mismo.

Sabía que había algo pendiente entre él y Harry, jamás iba a negarlo, pero por el momento el ojiverde estaba amnésico y aunque su corazón latiera esperanzado por aquella mirada intensa que Harry posaba en él, también sabía que su corazón estaba empeñado en amar a Blaise, por mucho daño que éste le ocasionara.

Harry no se merecía involucrarse en aquella historia de amor tan complicada, a menos claro que él forzara su entrada, y entonces, él no le impediría nada.

Ahora, se conformaría con tenerlo frente a él y conseguir su ayuda, porque quería a su madre de vuelta.

- No sabía que fuéramos tan buenos amigos. - se conformó con decir Harry, porque veía que había caído sobre ambos un silencio que parecía pesado e incómodo. - Bueno, estuve en el mundo muggle, como ustedes le llaman, una vida humana común y corriente, bastante aburrida si la comparo con el par de días que he estado de nuevo involucrado con la magia.

Seamus le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva.

La libertad y una vida, aunque monótona, pero lejos del caos del mundo mágico, sonaba bastante interesante, haber conocido ese mundo con Harry era una posibilidad que quería tener presente, pero que aún no aparecía en su lista de opciones.

- No creo que haya sido todo tan aburrido. - opinó el irlandés. - Aún en las cosas más simples hay un poco de emoción, ¿no lo crees?

No supo a qué se debía la pregunta pero no pudo más que asentir, sentía que era lo correcto, aunque suponía que el joven frente a él le ocultaba algo de lo que pronto iba a enterarse, porque no parecía ser algo que es fácil de ocultar.

- Lo más interesante fue la visita de Draco Malfoy diciéndome que era un mago.

Notó la mueca de enfado que cruzó aquel rostro bonito a la mención del rubio, hizo una nota mental por averiguar un poco más sobre esto. Le pareció interesante que alguien que se veía tan amable y comprensivo fuera capaz de expresar desagrado por alguien.

- ¿Malfoy te buscó? - quiso saber el castaño.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- Sí, él me buscó... dijo que tenía que contarme un poco acerca de mí mismo y me explicó un poco la historia de mi vida. - dijo y volvió a sonreír. - Bastante ridícula si me lo preguntas... creo que tengo un complejo de héroe que no logro suprimir.

Consiguió una suave risa de su interlocutor que le hizo sentir a gusto consigo mismo, era justamente lo que había estado planeando, que el joven se animara un poco, que parecía bastante incómodo mencionando al rubio, el mismo rubio que también le había fascinado de una forma muy distinta.

Draco Malfoy parecía inalcanzable y altanero, mientras que Seamus parecía estar al alcance de sus manos y entregado, una persona más sencilla, pero no por eso menos interesante.

-Lo lamento, Harry. - dijo, súbitamente el joven. Se acercó un poco hacia Harry. - Creo que estoy aquí con la intención de hacer surgir tu lado heroíco, aunque apenas me entero que es una parte de ti que quieres eliminar... quizás debería irme.

- No. - pidió Harry, su mano sujetó a Seamus de la muñeca y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

- ¿Harry?

- No soy torpe, Malfoy también me dijo que el mundo ve en mí la respuesta a sus plegarias, si tienes algo que pedirme, dímelo. No voy a negártelo.

El joven se sonrojó.

Aquello sonaba demasiado íntimo para que él decidiera aceptarlo, era hermoso y doloroso al mismo tiempo, como un fuego que le brindaba la calidez que necesitaba, pero que iba quemándolo, devorando su cuerpo y consumiéndolo lentamente.

- Harry, no voy a pedirte que sacrifiques tu vida de nuevo sólo porque mi madre desapareció. - insistió el irlandés. - Muchas personas han vivido sin sus padres y lo han hecho bien, seguro que yo también puedo, debo dejar de ser tan infantil y concentrarme en las cosas realmente importantes.

- Para ti, la familia es importante.

Soltó su mano del agarre de Harry, porque el contacto de su piel con la del ojiverde quemaba deliciosamente.

- Lo es... - aceptó y sonrió. "es como si aún me conocieras."

Harry se permitió una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, Seamus. Te voy a ayudar, aunque no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

Hermione interrumpió el momento, apareciendo con una taza de té para Seamus, quien la aceptó con un agradecimiento honesto y una sonrisa.

- Para eso estoy yo, Harry. Estoy trabajando arduamente en una poción para regresarte aquello que has perdido, un poco de espera más, para los toques finales y seguro que la poción es todo un éxito. Además, también es mi misión informarte de todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo.

- ¿No tenemos que esperar a Ron? - quiso saber Seamus.

- Sí, él fue a buscar a Ginny, quien insiste en un encuentro con Harry.

Seamus frunció la nariz, pero se guardó sus comentarios.

Ginny sabía lo de ellos dos, pero también había dejado muy claro que ella seguía teniendo intenciones de conquistar a Harry, lo cual no era algo muy sorprendente, cualquier persona que tuviera una oportunidad con Harry estaría agradecida siquiera de ser tomada en cuenta.

Todos creyeron durante mucho tiempo que lo suyo con Ginny realmente iba a funcionar, pero no fue así.

Harry notó que ella sí lo amaba, pero que también estaba más interesada en el nombre de Harry Potter que en la persona con quien se estaría involucrando, y así él no quería iniciar nada.

Quería que lo reconocieran por quien era y no por quien creían que era.

- ¿Quién es Ginny? - quiso saber Harry.

Seamus estuvo a punto de reír, pero no lo hizo.

Sería de mal gusto y además, Hermione no sabía nada de lo suyo con Harry, mejor no hacerla empezar a sospechar.

Cerró los ojos.

Aún recordaba su último encuentro con Harry.

-Flashback-

Harry parecía bastante ansioso, nervioso, quizás un poco asustado, ante la posible gama de resultados que se podrían presentar.

No quería pensarlo demasiado, no ahora que estaba en compañía de Seamus en el amplio jardín de Hogwarts, que se cobijaban bajo una gruesa manta que el irlandés había traído de su habitación, aquella que compartían con otros tres alumnos: Dean, Ron y Neville.

Seamus estaba apoyándose en Harry.

- Sabes que no te aseguro que vaya a regresar. - comentó Harry, tan casualmente como pudo, veía el cielo estrellado y acariciaba los suaves mechones de cabello castaño.

El otro joven alzó su rostro y encontró los esmeralda de Harry.

- No seas ridículo, Harry... vas a triunfar, lo presiento. - aseguró, y aquel voto de confianza, fue justamente lo que necesitaba para sentirse capaz de ganar. - Te dije que iba a esperarte, no vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí.

El castaño sonrió.

- No es lo que quiero. - dijo Harry. - Aunque sí tengo que librarme de Ginny... ayer me dijo que me amaba, y le dije que hablaríamos después.

- Le dirás lo nuestro.

- Le hice saber que había alguien más, pero aún así le dije que hablaríamos después... no sé si sabe que eres tú o piensa que es alguien más.

- Harry... ya sabes que pase lo que pase... te estaré esperando.

El ojiverde se inclinó en dirección a Seamus y lo besó suavemente.

Quizás demasiado suavemente, un gesto casi romántico que llenó por completo al irlandés y le hizo sentir especial.

-Fin Flashback-

- Ginny es la hermana de Ron, la misma persona de quien te hablé hace poco... - dijo Hermione. - Creo que tenías asuntos inconclusos con ella.

Harry miró inmediatamente a Seamus.

Lo que pareció alegrar un poco al castaño, le hizo sentirse, una vez más, tomado en cuenta por parte del ojiverde, y simplemente le sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba bien; después de todo, él tenía un novio celoso e infiel en casa, esperando por él.

- No creo poder quedarme demasiado tiempo, Hermione. - hizo saber el joven. - Blaise va a preguntarse dónde estoy.

- Creí que iba a trabajar hasta tarde hoy, mandó un escrito avisándome que tenía unos documentos que quería que yo revisara. - comentó ella. - ¿Seguro que quieres ir a un departamento solo?

Él enarcó una ceja.

- No me molesta, estoy acostumbrada a que el departamento esté vacío.

- Deberías quedarte un poco más, me gustaría seguir conversando contigo. - dijo Harry. - Siento que puedo hablar bien contigo.

Seamus lo pensó un poco.

- Hermione, ¿puedo llamar a Blaise?

La joven le indicó la chimenea y el joven se puso en pie y lanzó un polvo a la chimenea, al mismo tiempo que susurró algo que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar.

La cabeza de un atractivo moreno apareció entre las llamas y Harry contuvo un gemido de sorpresa.

- Seamus. - dijo el otro sujeto, su voz bastante seria, casi fría. Harry no supo qué pensar de eso, qué tipo de relación había entre ellos dos. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El Gryffindor pareció dolido por las palabras de su amante, por eso tomó aire y dijo lo que tenía que decir.

- No voy a llegar temprano hoy a casa, estoy visitando a Harry... él me pidió que me quedara.

Blaise reconoció el tono tímido en voz de su amante, no por nada conocía tan bien a Seamus, no por nada llevaba ya más de un año con él y estaba familiarizado con sus tonos, sus gestos y expresiones. No era algo que le gustara mucho, ver como el castaño parecía demasiado emocionado por la presencia de Harry Potter.

No sólo él.

Draco también parecía abandonar todo por sus misiones respecto a Potter.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Encontrarás algo para pasar el tiempo. - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa extraña. - Siempre lo has hecho.

- Seamus... te amo.

El irlandés se sonrojó y sintió la mirada de Harry sobre él.

- Nos vemos en la noche, Blaise.

Se dio la media vuelta, no vio la expresión sorprendida, herida, en el rostro de Zabini.

--------

Draco se abandonó a las caricias de Blaise, disfrutó sus manos rudas y un poco violentas apresándolo, tocándolo, gozándolo.

El momento era demasiado íntimo.

Se preguntaba qué había empujado al moreno en su dirección en ese momento, especialmente cuando se suponía que estaba tan enfadado con él por la atención que estaba prestándole a Harry, en vez de pasar más tiempo con él.

Zabini estaba en su interior, poseyéndolo, llenándolo como nadie más lo había llenado.

Besó los labios del moreno y disfrutó como lo apretaban más contra aquel cuerpo fornido.

- Te amo.

Zabini no respondió.

A Draco no le importó, pero escondió el rostro en el cuello del moreno y aspiró el aroma a sexo que se creaba entre los dos.

Debía disfrutarlo mientras durara este momento.

---------

Hermione recibió la lechuza de Malfoy.

_Necesito hablar de urgencia contigo, tengo algo que puede interesarte, para que termines tu poción. Cuando estés lista, búscame._

No dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras del rubio, porque sabía que contaba con un surtido de pociones con los que ella sólo podía soñar.

Iba a confiar en él, aunque sabía que el Slytherin iba a pedirle algo a cambio... ella podría dárselo siempre y cuando no fuera algo que alterara todo el plan que ella estaba trazando, seguro que Malfoy estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Si alejaba a Seamus de Zabini, Malfoy iba a salir ganando.

Aquella velada había salido a pedir de boca.

Harry y Seamus habían conversado mucho, y Harry le dijo finalmente a Ginny que no estaba interesado en ella, y que dudaba estarlo cuando recuperara la memoria, porque parecía que estaba más interesado en los hombres que en las mujeres.

Aún tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con Harry de la verdad de la situación del mundo mágico.

Pero hasta ahora, todo estaba saliendo bien.

Tendría que acudir al rubio.

Por el bienestar de Harry.

TBC

**Notas de autora:**

Harry pronto recupera la memoria, habrá un avance en la relación Harry-Seamus y un pronto enfrentamiento entre Seamus y Draco. También el interés de Draco empezara a cambiar a algo distinto y todo se irá resolviendo poco a poco.


	12. Obstáculo 1

_**Capítulo 11. Obstáculo 1**_

Todo entre ellos parecía tan distinto a tan sólo unos días atrás, y Blaise sabía que sólo podía culpar al ojiverde por el giro de 180 grados en la personalidad de su pareja, desde que 'el niño que vivió' regresó al mundo mágico y pareció encontrar fascinante la compañía de Seamus, eran pocos los momentos en que ambos no estaban juntos.

Seamus se suponía debía ayudarlo a adaptarse al tipo de vida caótico al que iba a enfrentarse todo el día, pero a pesar de su pequeña fortuna en Gringotts, Potter seguía insistiendo en que debía trabajar, que era algo que le iba a costar abandonar de la rutina en su nueva vida. Aquella que tendría que dejar atrás, porque el ser héroe es un trabajo a tiempo completo.

Blaise odiaba cada momento en que Seamus se despedía de él con una sonrisa en el rostro y desaparecía de su campo visual.

Sabía que el irlandés seguía siendo fiel, porque los Gryffindor eran así de inocentes y respetaban sus relaciones, de un modo en que los Slytherin jamás harían.

Para el irlandés, Blaise lo era todo y él lo apreciaba.

Lo que no apreciaba era que ahora su tiempo compartido se viera reducido porque el de cabellos castaños consideraba su amistad con Harry un nivel más por encima de su relación con el Slytherin, pero Blaise no podía enfadarse demasiado, porque él mismo, ocasionalmente, encontraba la compañía del rubio mucho más placentera que la de su pareja.

Claro que después no podía evitar más que sentirse como la más grande basura del mundo por aquellos pensamientos, porque sabía que contaba con el afecto y amor incondicional del otro joven, quien renunció a tantas cosas por estar con él.

_No te lo mereces._ Pensaba constantemente, pero aunque sabía que recibía más de lo que le correspondía, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio es capaz de rechazar algo que te dan sin condiciones?

Quizás, la única condición de Seamus, de forma tácita, era la compañía de Blaise.

El joven de cabellos castaños no quería quedarse solo, menos ahora que lo único que tenía en la vida, además de Blaise Zabini, y que era su madre... había sido secuestrada y apartada de su lado.

No fue un buen novio porque no consoló a Seamus cuando escuchó la noticia, porque esa misma noche, cuando su novio se abandonaba al sufrimiento, abrazándose a sí mismo, envuelto entre sus sábanas, él encontraba placer en el cuerpo de su amante.

Y eran actos como ése, los que lo hacían sentirse como la peor basura del universo.

Realmente, todo lo que tenía, era demasido para alguien como él.

Por eso mismo, tampoco le reclamaba a Seamus su reciente actitud.

El joven se mostró tan emocionado cuando llegó a casa y le dijo que Harry se mostró tan amable con él y que compartieron bastante, que consiguió enterarse cómo Harry sobrevivió sin magia en el Londrés Muggle, y sus ojos brillaban con tanta emoción, y su voz parecía más animada, que no pudo más que odiar un poco más al ojiverde.

Porque de sus dos hemisferios: Draco y Seamus, ambos parecían fascinados con el regreso del héroe mágico.

Odiaba aquella fijación de los dos jóvenes.

Lo de Draco era algo bastante intenso, no era completamente odio, ni tampoco completamente repulsión, pero era demasiado intenso como para que a él le causara la misma gracia que parecía ocasionarle al rubio, quien podía pasar horas riéndose de lo débil e indefenso que el ojiverde parecía en aquellos momentos.

Jamás algo llamó tanto la atención del rubio, menos durante mucho tiempo.

En cierta forma, se sentía desplazado, y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Se preguntó vagamente si era la misma sensación que experimentaba su pareja cuando él lo menospreciaba y prefería pasar su tiempo con su amante.

Blaise no era estúpido.

Todo el mundo parecía conocer de sus actividades con el heredero Malfoy, era un secreto a voces, algo que todos oían, que todos comentaban, pero que a Seamus nadie le confirmaba realmente, y si bien el irlandés no era completamente estúpido, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir a su pareja y a su amante, y cuando menos sabía que el moreno tenía cierto respeto por el departamento en que ambos vivían.

Alzó el rostro.

No estaba solo.

El mismo rubio que tantos problemas le ocasionaba, pero que era capaz de hacer que los olvidara, estaba sentado frente a él, inmóvil y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Su cabello rubio y lacio enmarcaba su pálido rostro y sus ojos azules, con un tinte casi grisáceo, rayando en lo plateado, brillaban con emoción contenida.

El moreno sabía que tenía una noticia.

Draco sabía algo que él no, lo que lo ponía tan contento.

Y si su mente no le fallaba, seguramente que era algo relacionado con Harry Potter, porque últimamente lo único que parecía satisfacer al rubio eran aquellas conversaciones que involucraban al héroe o enterarse de lo que éste estaba haciendo.

Y aunque no se lo dijera, Blaise sabía que Draco estaba muy contento por el desarrollo de la amistad entre el cara rajada y Seamus.

Draco, después de todo siempre quiso recuperar aquel puesto que el irlandés le arrebató.

Era él quien merecía el título del dueño del corazón del Slytherin.

Sacudió la cabeza y regresó su mirada al frente, la visión maravillosa ante él simplemente amplió más su sonrisa, complacido por la atención que estaba recibiendo, que era más de la que usualmente recibía por parte de su amante.

Esta vez, sin embargo, si podía culpar a Seamus de su acercamiento al rubio.

Era sólo hombre, necesitaba consuelo, apoyo y comprensión.

Cosas que su pareja estaba negándole para compartirlas con alguien más.

Seamus pareció convertirse en la niñera a tiempo completo del ojiverde.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes ahora? - preguntó de una vez, al darse cuenta que el rubio no iba a hablar, porque seguramente prefería que Blaise rogara un poco para obtener cualquier tipo de información, y no iba a hacerse el difícil.

Si la noticia no le interesaba, simplemente iba a convencer a Draco de cambiar el tema.

El sexo siempre fue una distracción bastante efectiva con el rubio.

Pero sí, era sólo sexo, porque desde que sus celos se apoderaron de su sentido común y razón, se dio cuenta que lo suyo con Draco era puramente un vínculo carnal, para satisfacer aquella necesidad de sexo desenfrenado y bastante bueno que con Seamus era incapaz de satisfacer.

Quizás estaba siendo cruel con ambos.

Con Draco por jugar con sus sentimientos, con Seamus por engañarlo... pero él también sufría.

A su manera, pero lo hacía.

Draco frunció el ceño.

El tono del moreno dejaba a entrever que no estaba dispuesto a entretenerlo del modo en que él había querido toda la tarde.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

Conocía los sintomas de su amante, sabía qué era lo que tenía.

Su diagnóstico era que el otro Slytherin estaba celoso.

- Es sobre Potter. - respondió.

Oyó el resoplido del otro joven y no se contuvo, volvió a rodar los ojos, cansado de la actitud de insensible y aburrido que Blaise adoptaba siempre que la conversación se desviaba a Harry Potter.

El rubio decidió continuar.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de las pociones que poseo en la cámara secreta de los Malfoy? - preguntó, pero ni siquiera esperó una respuesta antes de continuar, demasiado entusiasmado como para detenerse. - Le escribí una carta a Granger, siguiendo órdenes de Snape, y ella respondió. Está decidida a aceptar mi ayuda porque cree que es hora que realmente se termine la poción.

- ¿Estás seguro que tu poción no va a matar a Potter?

La ironía en su voz le hizo sonreír.

- No seas ridículo, Blaise. - dijo con voz seria, pero en sus ojos había un brillo que el otro no podía distinguir, una luz que hacía mucho tiempo no estaba en los ojos del rubio. - Pasé tanto tiempo esperando este momento como para irlo a arruinar con algo tan estúpido como para envenenarlo con una poción.

Hubo una pausa, pausa un poco incómoda por parte del moreno.

Draco, por su parte parecía pensar en algo que lo mantenía sonriendo ampliamente, y es que estaba visualizando su próximo encuentro con el rubio, porque suponía que sus amigos le habían dicho quién era y qué tipo de relación tuvieron en sus tiempos de Hogwarts.

Seguro, también, que ahora le trataba más distante que antes, porque parecía que ahora toda su atención se centraba en Seamus.

Y aunque la idea la agradaba, porque eso significaba que podía apartar al irlandés de su camino, también le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que todos parecían ver en el castaño... no era alguien tan especial a los ojos del rubio... sólo un joven más, bastante común, que tuvo la suerte de cruzarse en el camino del Slytherin moreno y llamar su atención un poco.

- No hay nada de satisfacción en matar a alguien con una poción envenenada.

- ¿Qué tipo de satisfacción buscas de Potter? - quiso saber, quizás con un tono de voz demasiado brusco.

El rubio simplemente lanzó una sonora carcajada que hizo sonrojar a Zabini.

Su posesividad hacia Draco no se había manifestado recientemente, y el hecho que lo hiciera ahora quizás le daba un poco de esperanza al joven.

Pero el rubio sólo pareció interesado en reírse de la situación.

- Eres un idiota, Blaise. - afirmó con voz suave. - Si yo quisiera algo más de Potter, créeme que ya lo tendría... ni siquiera él es un reto para mí. Nunca nadie se me ha resistido, ni siquiera tú, y aunque no estés realmente conmigo, tampoco me apartas por completo.

Apartó el rostro, porque era cierto.

Se preocupaba por darle falsas esperanzas al rubio cuando era justamente eso lo que hacía cuando le permitía quedarse con él, cuando pasaban noches de pasión juntas y se entregaban a momentos de frenesí y desesperación.

Era demasiado.

- Sabes que no es así, Draco.

El rubio golpeó la mesa.

- Deja de arruinarme mi diversión, ¡maldita sea, Blaise! - gritó y observó con deleite la expresión confusa del rostro de su contraparte. Jamás le había gritado a Blaise, porque el otro jamás hizo nada para enfadarlo, pero su comportamiento de chiquillo mimado empezaba a molestarlo.

¿Y qué si estaba celoso?

No era como si las otras dos partes de aquella relación: él y el irlandés, no hubiesen tenido que soportar exactamente lo mismo.

¿Quién era él para exigir su atención por completo?

- ¡Si estás enfadado, enfádate tú y deja de interferir en mis planes y en mi entretenimiento! A nadie le agrada una persona tan seria y aburrida como tú estás siendo ahora.

Vio que el rubio pareció calmarse, así que simplemente respiró profundamente y asintió.

Sabía que todo lo que escuchó era cierto, ¿por qué tanto interés en las actividades de Draco cuando llegó a la conclusión que no lo amaba?

¿Por qué simplemente no decirle adiós?

Lo vio de nuevo, apreció su etérea belleza, sus rasgos elegantes y finos... supo por qué seguía estando con él, porque conquistar a Draco Malfoy era algo que nadie lograba, y que él lo hubiese hecho, significaba tanto que no quería renunciar a aquel privilegio.

Estiró su mano y rozó la del otro, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella piel de porcelana.

Para el rubio no fue difícil descifrar aquella mirada que recibió de parte de Blaise y negó con la cabeza.

- Aún no termino con lo que estaba diciendo. - comentó casualmente y apartó su mano de la de su amante, privándolo de su roce. - Snape cree que tengo que insistir en ayudar a Hermione a terminar la poción, porque es posible que ella haya aceptado la ayuda, pero por temor, se rehúse a usar mis ingredientes.

- Es normal, todos los Gryffindor saben de tu peculiar relación con Harry.

Se encogió de hombros.

- No había nada de peculiar, simplemente nos desagradábamos mutuamente y encontrábamos cierto placer en hacer que el otro tragara nuestro polvo. - recordó con una sonrisa el rubio.

Blaise no consideró pertinente recordarle al rubio que quien había comido el polvo la mayoría de las veces había sido el rubio.

- ¿Crees que Granger te permita ayudar? - decidió cambiar de tema.

Draco pareció apreciarlo, porque volvió a estirar su brazo y sujetó la mano de Blaise entre la suya, sus dedos largos y blancos enredándose en los dedos oscuros y gruesos de Blaise, quien se llevó aquella mano pequeña a los labios y la besó.

- Será mi condición para darle la poción... y como Snape ofreció estar presente, Granger tendrá que aceptar.

Zabini frunció el entrecejo.

La mención de su antiguo profesor de pociones le decía que él no iba a poder estar presente.

- Puedo hablar con Snape.

- Olvídalo, Draco. - dijo. - No quiero estar presente, seguro que estás más ocupado viendo como Potter se toma la poción como para prestarme atención a mí.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

- Eres un idiota. - espetó. - Eso es lo que hacemos siempre que hay Gryffindors presentes, y ahora me exiges mi atención... ¡vete al demonio!

Blaise se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pidiendo.

La atención del rubio en el mismo lugar donde Harry iba a beber la poción, donde seguramente iban a estar Granger, Weasley, Seamus y Snape.

- Draco.

- ¡No, Blaise! - exclamó. - Sé que no eres tan estúpido... déjemoslo así.

Asintió.

Lo aceptaba, tuvo un lapsus y por eso fue que no pensó en lo que estaba diciendo, no sabía lo mucho que su falta de raciocinio podía destruir todo aquello que le costó tanto tiempo lograr construir.

Volvió a besar la mano del rubio.

Había algo atrayente en tenerlo ahí, en su oficina, sólo para él, sin interrupciones, porque hasta donde sabía, tenía un par de horas libres, lo que le daba el tiempo suficiente para entretenerse con el rubio, quien seguramente estaba de acuerdo con él y sus planes.

Quizás no amaba a Draco, pero en ese momento, ¡cómo lo deseaba!

-------------

Caminó por aquel largo pasillo.

Su día había sido bastante entretenido porque lo compartió con Harry y si bien él aún no se permitía disfrutar por completo sus momentos con él, por el tipo de relación que los unió antes del accidente del ojiverde, tampoco se permitía que su culpabilidad le arruinara por completo todo su día.

Aún mantenía ciertas distancias con Harry y sabía que éste se dio cuenta desde el principio, porque no le presionaba.

No lo hacía porque quería que Seamus aprendiera a sentirse a gusto cuando estuviera con él, lo cual era un pensamiento que le hacía sentir bien.

Alguien, finalmente, parecía preocuparse un poco por él, lo que le brindaba cierto confort.

Uno al que no quería renunciar.

Encontraba en Harry y sus momentos compartidos, todo aquello que Blaise en un principio le ofreció y prometió, pero que un día repentinamente le arrebató.

Odiaba a Malfoy, pero no podía culparlo completamente del triángulo amoroso en el que vivía, porque para engañar a alguien se necesitan dos personas, y Blaise cooperó bastante bien durante todo ese tiempo.

Seamus aún no abandonaba a Blaise, porque seguía amándolo.

Tonto corazón que latía aún con amor cuando escuchaba a Blaise o cuando lo veía.

Estaba en el Ministerio, el mismo lugar donde Blaise trabajaba.

Su pareja tenía un puesto importante y siempre estaba relacionándose con funcionarios de renombre, por lo que muchas veces también se veía forzado a viajar y a dejar solo a su novio.

Por supuesto él no se quedaba solo, porque en muchos de sus viajes, por coincidencias, según Blaise, Draco siempre tenía que ir a realizar algo en el mismo lugar en que él se encontraba.

Muchas veces sintió la ardiente necesidad de irse él a ver a Blaise, pero temía interrumpirlo en su trabajo y que realmente todos aquellos rumores que escuchaba fueran sólo paranoia suya.

Siempre pensó que Blaise se merecía un poco más de su confianza.

Ahora se preguntaba si estaba bien habérsela dado.

Giró en una esquina.

Sabía que la oficina de Blaise estaba en otro piso, pero antes, no perdía nada si iba a saludar a su buen amigo Dean, que le dijo que iba a estar en el ministerio por un trámite que tenía que realizar, antes de regresar a San Mungo, donde estaba laborando.

Antes de llegar, sintió que alguien se acercaba y le tocaba el hombro.

Se volvió rápidamente y se encontró con Dean.

- Creí que estabas...

- No. - le interrumpió. - Ya se solucionó el problema, resulta que el mortífago que tenemos en San Mungo realmente no sabe tanto como muchos aquí creían, así que puede quedarse en San Mungo... lo cual está bien... merece el tratamiento.

- ¿Mortífago dijiste? - preguntó el joven.

Dean asintió.

- No te preocupes, al parecer no hay relación alguna con las desapariciones y la actividad de algunos mortífagos... ya los conoces, algunos actúan por despecho, por perder la guerra, pero no son tan peligrosos como lo fueron antes. - explicó el joven. - Fue sólo un hecho que pareció relacionarse, pero no tenía ninguna relación realmente.

Pero el irlandés no pareció muy relajado.

La sola idea de mortífagos relacionados con la desaparición de su madre hacía que los vellos de su piel se erizaran, porque sabía que no eran las personas más agradables sobre la faz de la tierra.

- En serio, relájate un poco, Seamus. - pidió Dean con una sonrisa. - Harry está aquí y nos va a ayudar, así que no hay que preocuparse, ¿ok?

Asintió.

No se sentía mucho más relajado pero debía pretender que sí, además Harry sí le brindaba cierta seguridad.

Sonrió un poco y recibió un asentimiento de Dean.

- ¿Cómo va todo?

Seamus suspiró.

- Uno pensaría que Hermione sabe lo de Harry por la cantidad de tiempo que nos hace compartir juntos, pero lo dudo... era algo que no compartimos con nadie... bueno, yo te dije, pero fue porque tú nos viste.

Dean movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Un día los observó acurrucados en la cama de Seamus, susurrándose cosas y encontrando confort el uno en el otro.

Seamus no le pudo ocultar más aquella relación.

- ¿Y Zabini? ¿Cómo está tomando las cosas? - quiso saber, porque odiaba la forma en que el Slytherin trataba a Seamus, como si le hiciera un favor al ser su novio.

Quería que su amigo retomara lo suyo con Harry.

Parecía que parcialmente, Seamus también lo quería.

- No lo sé... hace unos días que no nos vemos tan seguido, ya sabes... él dice estar muy ocupado en el trabajo y yo estoy casi todo el día con Harry. Sé que debe estar molesto, le molesta que yo lo ignore y él cree que estoy ignorándolo.

- ¿Vas a verlo?

Seamus asintió, sonriendo levemente.

Un momento con su novio sonaba bastante bien, quizás era hora de una reconciliación, porque sí extrañaba bastante al gruñón de su novio.

- Entonces yo me despido, no creo que Neville pueda tanto tiempo sin un poco de ayuda, últimamente hemos estado recibiendo a mucha gente, no sé por qué.

- Parece que estamos en guerra de nuevo. - dijo el castaño.

Su amigo asintió.

Todos parecían haber notado eso... y era hora de empezar a contraatacar.

- Nos vemos después, Dean. - se despidió Seamus, dándole un fugaz abrazo a su amigo, quien se atrevió a apretar estrechamente a Seamus antes de dejarlo ir.

Lo quería tanto, era su mejor amigo... y en realidad quería que se olvidara de Blaise.

Seamus reanudó su camino hacia la oficina de Blaise.

Sabía que su novio odiaba las sorpresas, pero esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente, porque quería darse una oportunidad, superar un poco aquellos obstáculos que estaban interponiéndose en su relación, y un momento sólo ellos dos sería ideal para eso.

Avanzó con paso veloz, porque estaba alegre y quería acortar rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de Blaise.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta de Blaise, se arrepintió de su entusiasmo, de su emoción y las ganas de superar todo, porque aquello que escuchó fue claramente un gemido.

Cuidadosamente, para no hacer ningún ruido, abrió la puerta y lo que observó fue aquello que terminó por destruirlo por completo.

Como si lo de su madre no fuera suficiente ahora tenía que enterarse de aquello que quiso nunca aceptar... se suponía que Blaise lo amaba, pero era mentira, porque si realmente lo amara, no buscaría satisfacción en una persona distinta a él.

Y tal como todos se lo dijeron durante tanto tiempo, el cuerpo bajo el de Blaise, moviéndose ritmícamente mientras gemía y se aferraba al moreno era el de Draco Malfoy, quien parecía bastante satisfecho de sí mismo, quizás por poseer algo de Blaise.

Algo que nunca sería de Seamus.

El joven dio media vuelta y se marchó a paso veloz.

Odiaba sentirse tan traicionado.

Y Blaise definitivamente no se merecía sus lágrimas y su sufrimiento, pero era una lástima que sin embargo los tuviera.

-------------

Tomó una decisión, sabía que quizás no era la mejor decisión que tomaba en su vida y realmente no le importaba, estaba tan desesperada que estaba dispuesta a aceptar ayuda de cualquier persona que se ofreciera a dársela.

La carta de Malfoy llegó en un momento en que estaba a punto de darse por vencida, porque era realmente complicado.

La poción era lo único en lo que estaba trabajando actualmente, porque requería bastante concentración y que no se confundiera.

Un mal cálculo y podría resultar mortal... hasta ahora todo parecía ir bien y la supervisión de Snape era algo que ella agradecía bastante, porque el profesor era una persona bastante inteligente y siempre sabía qué hacer para resolver los problemas que surgían.

Estaba sentada en aquel café viejo y un poco sucio que el Malfoy escogió para su encuentro.

Dijo que no era nada ilegal, sin embargo no quería estar en un lugar donde cualquier persona pudiese escucharlos, y tampoco quería que Hermione llevara a su siempre presente escolta, mejor conocida como Ron Weasley.

Aceptó porque a ella le interesaba aquello que Draco iba a darle, no le importaba que Ron se molestase.

Lo hacía más por Harry que por ella.

El día en que se preocupara más por ella que por su amigo, iba a ser un día especial, porque desde el principio fue ella quien insistió en la elaboración de aquella poción.

Fue la única que descubrió que parte de la magia de Harry ya no estaba en su cuerpo, y que ahora era bastante frágil y débil... pero que seguía contando con su valor y sus ganas siempre presentes de hacer lo que era mejor para los demás.

Sonrió complacida.

Le agradaba saber que Harry no cambió por completo, y le agradaba aún más ver como su amiga podía ser la salvación de Seamus, aquella liberación que tanta falta le venía haciendo.

Quizás Seamus sí amara a Blaise, la cuestión era... ¿Blaise amaba a Seamus?

Escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, así que alzó la vista.

Frente a él estaba el rubio, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que ella no le recordaba.

- ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar mis condiciones? - cuestionó el rubio, antes de sentarse frente a ella, porque no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones para que luego ella le dijera que no iba a trabajar si lo hacían siguiendo sus órdenes.

Ella movió la cabeza, tan sólo un poco.

Draco lo aceptó.

Si luego se arrepentía, era problema de ella.

Se sentó frente a ella, no sin antes hacer una mueca de asco.

Odiaba aquel lugar, pero según Snape, era el mejor lugar para hacer negocios.

- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que ofrecer, Malfoy? - quiso saber ella.

El rubio sonrió.

- Mi padre dejó una poción especial en la cámara de mi mansión, según los escritos que describen de que va la poción, ésta contiene los ingredientes requeridos para recapturar la esencia de una persona... o más bien fracciones de ésta... funciona de maravilla cuando hay una ruptura en el alma, lo cual ocurre cuando matas a una persona. El alma de Harry se fracturó... se rompió, por haber matado a Voldemort, y por el tipo de vínculo que ambos tenían algo extraño ocurrió.

Ella asintió.

Conocía esa parte.

- Snape está seguro que la poción lograra recapturar aquel fragmento del alma de Harry que está vagando por ahí... que no se desintegró, porque no sólo fue su alma, sino parte de su magia y de sus memorias lo que lo abandonó. - continuó. - Snape también cree que fue un mecanismo de defensa de su magia.

- ¿Mecanismo de defensa?

- La magia le dio cosas maravillosas a Potter, pero también le dio mucho sufrimiento... algo así dijo Snape. - bufó. - Su magia quiso salvarlo de este momento.

Hermione movió la cabeza.

No lo dudaba, pero tampoco quería aceptarlo.

- ¿Me darás esa poción?

- Lo haré. - dijo él. - Harry Potter amnésico no es realmente Harry Potter, y realmente no pienso humillarlo así... aunque sigo sin saber para qué lo quieren... no hay nada de que salvarnos.

Ella le miró de reojo.

- Eres un auror bastante desinformado, hasta el profesor Snape sabe sobre las desapariciones y los ataques fantasmas... han estado atacando a mortífagos que traicionaron a Voldemort y no murieron, y a personas que aunque le fueron fieles, ahora fingen arrepentimiento.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

Voldemort no podía estar de regreso, el maldito le arrebató a su familia y Potter finalmente se deshizo de él, era lo único que le agradecía.

- No creemos que sea Voldemort. - explicó la chica con expresión cansada, resignada... - Pero actúa de forma similar, eso sí, sin dejar la marca... y aún no hay señas de que los desaparecidos hayan sido asesinados, quizás es sólo alguien que busca crear caos y confusión.

El rubio asintió.

- ¿Lo está logrando?

Ella negó.

- Aún no... muy pocas personas saben acerca de estos acontecimientos... nosotros, ni siquiera le he dicho aún a Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no se acuerda de nada aún. - dijo ella. - Hay que darle una oportunidad de que vaya aceptando esto, poco a poco.

Un asentimiento.

- Mañana iré a tu departamento y llevaré la poción, empezaremos a darle los toques finales a aquello con lo que has estado trabajando.

Ella movió la cabeza.

- Ten cuidado, Malfoy. - dDijo. - Sé que nunca fuiste mortífago, pero tu familia fue una de las principales traidoras a Voldemort... si es alguien que hace esto por venganza, seguro vendrán por ti.

- No te preocupes, Granger... soy un niño grande, sé cuidarme bien yo solito.

Sin esperar respuesta de parte de la joven, salió de aquel lugar, dejándola sola y con un sentimiento extraño en su interior.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta o no?

TBC

**Notas:**

El capítulo no está completo, lo demás lo omití para tener algo de repuesto y no tardar tanto en actualizar... el próximo capítulo viene la pelea de Seamus y Draco... y un poco más de explicación... y en un par de capítulos más, Harry recupera la memoria.


	13. Obstáculo 2

_**Capítulo 12. Obstáculo 2**_

Primero tenía que hablar con Blaise, para decirle las buenas noticias, aunque conociendo al moreno, seguro que él lo veía como un acontecimiento más al que no debería de prestarle ningún tipo de atención. Así era él, especialmente ahora que todo el interés de Draco, o cuando menos gran parte de éste, se centraba en Harry Potter.

Pero no era algo que pudiera impedirle.

El simple hecho de saber que Harry estaba de regreso, y que estaban trabajando para conseguir de regreso a aquel mismo Harry al que el rubio siempre quiso derrotar y humillar, era un pensamiento que lo dejaba maravillado y esperando el momento en que se diera.

Rogaba porque Hermione simplemente se apresurara con su poción, y ahí estaba la razón de su verdadera emoción. La joven aceptó su ayuda, y accedió a permitir que él ayudara con la elaboración de la poción que iba a _salvar_ a Harry.

Conseguir algo de Hermione no era tan sencillo, por eso estaba tan emocionado, tan feliz, tan... fuera de sí mismo.

Porque parecía que todos los Gryffindor cerraban su círculo y se negaban a compartir información con externos, demostrando que podían ser incluso más esnobs que los Slytherin.

Para enterarse de la amnesia de Harry, tuvo que forzarlos a incluirlo en su estúpido proyecto, y tuvo que romper las normas y obligar a la chica a aparecerse en el departamento muggle de Harry, de lo contrario, quizás seguiría ignorando que el ojiverde estaba amnésico y continuaría pensando que estaba huyendo de su vida como mago.

Ahora veía que no era así.

En el fondo, lo agradecía.

Si se enterara que el Gryffindor huía de su verdad, le perdería el poco respecto que ganó cuando triunfó contra Voldemort.

En ese momento, sabía que tenía una oportunidad única en la vida.

Ayudar a Hermione a conseguir una solución al problema principal.

La amnesia de Harry era lo que mantenía todos los planes en stand-by, porque lo consideraban la única persona capaz de liderar una segunda guerra.

Era un pensamiento que ofendía el honor y orgullo de muchas otras personas, pero que al mismo tiempo, por temor a defraudar a la comunidad mágica, no decían nada.

Draco jamás buscaría hacerse un nombre siendo un martir y sacrificándose por el bien de las demás personas, porque no era el tipo de persona que él era... estaba más acostumbrado a que el resto de los mortales hicieran las cosas por él y para él, en vez de ser él quien decidiera ser un alma caritativa y buena y ayudar al resto del mundo.

Jamás le enseñaron el concepto de ayudar.

No iba a aprenderlo ahora.

En su mente estaba la idea de compartir su alegría con su amante, la única persona que parecía, medianamente, comprender un poco de su compleja mentalidad.

Porque ni siquiera Blaise, con todo lo que conocía y lo mucho que convivía con el rubio, parecía descifrar todos los enigmas que lo conformaban, y quizás era ese mismo el motivo por el cual no abandonaba por completo al rubio, porque probablemente aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo ahí, un momento en su relación que le diera las respuestas a todo.

Pero la respuesta a todo no estaba ahí.

El Slyhterin pálido no lo sabía tampoco.

Para él, el amor era algo que experimentaba cuando estaba en presencia de Blaise.

Como jamás experimentó algo más, por nadie, era imposible para él darse cuenta que no era así realmente.

Era un inexperto en el tema del amor.

Para él, la muerte, destrucción, planeación e incluso el odio, eran temas que le parecían casi triviales, cosas de todos los días, porque tuvo la desgracia de vivir una época de guerra, porque su padre le entrenó para estar siempre preparado para todo, porque no era inmortal ni tampoco superpoderoso, y existían las posibilidades que él también pudiera perder la vida en la guerra.

Draco recordaba con bastante afecto y mucho respeto la memoria de su padre.

Lucius siempre le apoyó, a pesar que él dijo no estar dispuesto a unirse a la causa de la familia Malfoy, porque lo consideraba una causa perdida.

A Voldemort no le gustó enterarse de la negativa del hijo de Lucius y se deshizo de Narcissa, la quitó de su camino y amenazó a Draco, diciendo que si no aceptaba, la siguiente víctima sería su padre... pero Lucius aún así le dijo que siguiera siendo firme a sus creencias.

Cuando menos uno de ellos iba a poder seguir su camino, sin sentirse cortado en su libertad.

Draco decidió por su libertad, aunque se odió por ser el causante de la muerte de sus padres.

Pero no duró demasiado la dicha de Voldemort, porque tan solo unos días después, ocurrió el enfrentamiento con Potter.

Un evento que aún parecía bastante confuso para el rubio.

No lo recordaba muy bien, porque los encontronazos de magia parecían haber nublado un poco su visión, y sus propias lágrimas y el cansancio, también le impidieron ser testigo fiel de lo que ocurrió.

Sólo recordaba vagamente haber apoyado a Potter, como deseó que fuera su varita la que triunfara.

No se arrepentía de haber apoyado al cabeza rajada, porque el resultado favorable también le beneficiaba a él... que era lo único que le importaba realmente.

Y también a todos aquellos que eran parte del ejército en contra del mago oscuro.

Ahora tendría que regresar a aquel Harry heroico, para que cumpliera su deber y recuperara la calma, una vez más... o para que muriera en el intento, quizás no era misión suya solucionar este problema, probablemente debía ser el mentor de alguien más... pero era obvio que la comunidad mágica lo necesitaba.

Draco lo necesitaba.

Para poder concluir su capítulo.

Para poder humillarlo, derrotarlo, demostrarle al resto del mundo lo que él, Draco Malfoy, era capaz de hacer.

Para recuperar aquello que los Gryffindor le habían robado.

Avanzó por aquel corto pero estrecho pasillo que lo guiaba a la puerta del departamento que Blaise compartía con Seamus.

Sabía que su presencia en aquel lugar estaba casi prohibida, a menos que el moreno tuviera algo importante que decirle, y en todo caso le invitaría sólo si sabía con seguridad que su pareja estaba en casa de alguno de sus aburridos amigos Gryffindor.

Pero en ese momento, Draco ni siquiera pensó en llamar para preguntar si estaba bien la visita.

Después de su encuentro con la bruja, en vez de acudir directamente a Blaise, lo que hizo fue llamar a Snape y comunicarle que la joven había aceptado, que iba a ayudarla.

También le dijo que su presencia iba a ser requerida.

Snape por supuesto aceptó, porque él estaba involucrado desde el principio.

Fue a él a quien convocaron para la creación de la poción, pero él admitió que la bruja poseía las habilidades para prepararla y por eso mismo simplemente decidió supervisarla.

Draco, en su momento, creyó que eso había sido un error.

Ahora lo aprobaba.

Le daba entrada a él para poder participar en la elaboración de la poción.

El antiguo profesor de Pociones era alguien muy inteligente.

Aunque Blaise no quisiera admitirlo por el desagrado que sentía Snape hacia él.

Pero él sólo lo hacía porque decidió cuidar él del rubio desde la muerte de sus padres, se transformó en su guardián y protector, en el único vínculo que le quedaba con la comunidad mágica, en el mismo sentido en que estuvo vinculado con sus padres.

Snape era un amigo, un guía y un tutor.

LLegó, finalmente, a la puerta de Blaise y golpeó suavemente.

Era una departamento bastante muggle, o al menos así lo consideraba él, ni siquiera tenían elfos para limpieza... qué aburrido.

No esperó mucho antes que la puerta se abriera y revelara a un sorprendido Seamus que lo observó con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo de odio.

- ¿Puedo hablar con Blaise? - preguntó, y empujó al castaño, para dejarse entrar al departamento.

El aroma que le recibió era una mezcla del perfume de su amante y el de la persona que estaba frente a él.

Aquel pensamiento le molestó.

Blaise no era de Seamus.

El castaño tomó aire y lo soltó.

Estaba conteniéndose porque no quería hacer una escena, tenía miedo que si Blaise se enteraba diera por finalizadas las cosas entre ellos... porque no importaba qué tan atento y cariñoso hubiese estado comportándose últimamente, eso no cambiaba el hecho que ahora Seamus sabía con certeza lo que ocurría... que el moreno no le era completamente fiel.

Y si a eso le sumaba sus propias inseguridades, era bastante obvio que él y Blaise estaban atrapados en una relación bastante complicada.

Un poco sin sentido.

Pero lo amaba, y eso sí podía admitirlo.

Él sí tenía una idea más clara de lo que era el amor, más allá de aquel concepto que dice que es una reacción química dentro del cuerpo... era un sentimiento fuerte, que ejercía más que una atracción, una dependencia hacia el Slytherin, que forjaba una necesidad que sólo entre ellos dos podían satisfacer y que pareció ser suficiente hasta que Draco y Harry intervinieron en sus vidas.

- Blaise no está, le surgió un viaje. - dijo con voz firme, sus ojos evitaban los del rubio, porque sabía que si veía la arrogancia en éstos, no iba a poder contenerse. - Creí que tú especialmente lo sabrías.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

El resoplido proveniente de Seamus no pasó desapercibido a los oídos del rubio, y le molestó.

¿Quién se creí que era el niñato éste para dirigirse a él de aquella manera?

Ser la pareja de Blaise, ante los ojos del mundo no le daba derecho a hablarle como si supiera algo.

O quizás lo sabía.

Pero de todas formas era alguien tan insignificante ante los ojos de Draco, por lo que debía tratarlo con el debido respeto, porque él era Draco Malfoy.

Seamus no sabía con quién se estaba enfrentando.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - repitió.

El castaño rodó los ojos, bastante fastidiado de todo, no sólo de la situación que estaba viviendo, sino también del hecho que el rubio hubiese tenido el descaro de aparecerse frente a él, cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Sus affairs con Blaise eran cosa de ellos, y aunque el Gryffindor era pareja de Blaise, una parte suya seguía negándose a aceptarlo, aunque sus ojos lo hubiesen visto todo, porque no tuvo que escucharlo de nadie, él lo había comprobado.

La serpiente frente a él estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia, y seguro que descubría que no era mucho lo que podía soportar.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo el rubio, su voz burlona y bañada de un sarcasmo que casi hería, pero que a Seamus sólo le alimentó el mal humor. - ¿Vas a decirme?

- Uno pensaría que siendo su fiel perro faldero, sabrías de lo que estoy hablando.

Golpe bajo.

Pero Draco no reaccionó como Seamus lo esperaba, es más, al Slytherin aquel ataque simplemente pareció divertirlo sólo un poco, como si era un escenario que se había imaginado desde hacía mucho tiempo, la idea que el Gryffindor fuera capaz de atacarlo, cuando menos verbalmente, era algo que había danzado en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

Enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

Aquella reacción sólo consiguió que la frustración del otro joven terminara por estallar en su interior.

No sólo le arrebataba la fidelidad de la persona a quien amaba, sino que también se mofaba de él.

Por eso siempre odió a Draco Malfoy, porque sabía que tipo de arpía era.

- No soy el perro faldero de Blaise, simplemente somos amigos... _muy_ buenos amigos. - afirmó y sonrió casi dulcemente, de una forma en que cualquier persona que lo conociera, podría identificar falsa inmediatamente.

Seamus quiso golpearlo.

Pero se contuvo, no iba a ceder ante ese tipo de instinto primitivo, por mucho que tuviera la tentación de rodear el cuello de Malfoy con sus manos y estrangularlo.

- Con tu presencia constante en cualquier lugar en el que Blaise aparece, uno empieza seriamente a cuestionarse si lo que estás diciendo es cierto. - comentó Seamus, sus ojos avellana brillaban con un sentimiento fuerte, intenso. - Eres como su mascota.

Una risa entretenida le hizo darse cuenta que quizás estaba atacando de la forma equivocada, quizás verlo perder el control era justamente lo que el rubio quería.

- La mascota aquí eres tú, querido. - dijo, seguía fingiendo cordialidad porque no estaba tan molesto.

Lo que Seamus le decía más bien le entretenía.

Y un poco de entretenimiento jamás lo iba a rechazar.

- Yo no soy quien sólo le sirve para calentar su cama.

- No, y tampoco soy yo, pero tú... tú eres quien le sirve como sirvienta.

- Si no fueras un maldito arrastrado que sigue a Blaise a todas partes, estoy seguro que él ni siquiera te tomaría en cuenta.

Eso, sin embargo, sí le dolió a Draco.

Porque era parcialmente cierto.

Así que decidió dar el último golpe, antes que todo esto explotara por completo.

- Y si a ti en realidad te amara, tú serías suficiente para él, lo único en lo que pensaría... serías su todo, pero no. No te ama, por eso me acepta a mí, me busca a mí, por eso mismo muchas veces prefiere mi compañía a quedarse contigo, aburriéndose mientras juegan a la casita.

Seamus no lo aceptó más y quiso empujar a Draco, pero éste se apartó velozmente.

Odiaba la violencia física, por eso mismo sólo se sacudió la túnica, sacudiéndose la mala vibra de su persona y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Espero tengas un excelente día, Finnigan.

Su tono casi jovial hizo gruñir con odio al Gryffindor, y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose bruscamente le sobresaltó.

Colapsó sobre la alfombra, de rodillas y se derrumbó al suelo, dejando correr libres las lágrimas por su mejilla.

Maldito Malfoy.

-------

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, estaba agotado.

Sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad, pero sabía que debía permanecer alerta, porque estaba de regreso en lo que ahora el consideraba su elemento... estaba sirviendo tragos a desconocidos en el bar en el que trabajaba.

Seguía sin cortar por completo aquella conexión con el mundo muggle, a pesar que Hermione, Ron y Ginny insistieron en que era lo mejor y le hablaron de su cuantiosa fortuna en Gringotts, de todas formas se dijo que no estaba en él simplemente dejar de hacer su trabajo, al menos no hasta que sus recuerdos regresaran por completo, cuando estar en el mundo mágico y empezar a ayudar en lo que fuera que necesitaran ayuda no fuera tan incómodo para él.

Desde hacía unos días, su atención siempre se enfocaba en su amigo de Hogwarts.

Seamus Finnigan se llamaba, y poseía una dulzura natural, un aura de inocencia y de carisma que llamaba su atención y le parecía bastante atrayente.

No podía negar que le gustaba y mucho.

Pero también sabía que el joven estaba en una relación que parecía bastante seria, según lo que había escuchado, y poco no había sido.

Tan casualmente como pudo, consiguió información de su supuesto mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, y de Hermione, y ambos le contaron de forma bastante superficial la tormentosa relación del joven con un moreno de Slytherin (como si eso a él realmente le importara), de nombre Blaise Zabini.

Qué tan tormentosa era la relación, eso sí no le dijeron.

Tampoco presionó demasiado, porque Seamus merecía aún un poco de su privacidad y no quería ser tan impertinente, aunque sí era casi necesario para él tener una idea general de aquello contra lo que se enfrentaba, porque si realmente era cierta aquella atracción que parecía correspondida, no quería ser él el causante de un mal movimiento por parte del castaño.

O quizás sí lo quería, pero no lo aceptaba aún.

Miró su reloj y bostezó.

Apenas era las 2 de la madrugada y Hermione dijo que pasaría a verlo, no dio una hora así que él se vio forzado a quedarse a esperar a la joven.

Aunque quería marcharse, porque Jack seguía lanzándole miradas cargadas de esperanza a las que él no sabía cómo responder.

Y es que recordaba de forma muy vaga lo que había ocurrido tan sólo unos cuantos días atrás.

El episodio que Draco Malfoy interrumpió.

Aquel rubio que, al igual que Seamus, ejercía en él una fuerte atracción, pero no del mismo tipo que Seamus, era algo más complicado... no le quería dar respuesta a ese sentimiento, prefería a Seamus y aquella calma que parecía contagiarle su sola presencia.

El rubio, sin embargo le turbaba, le robaba calma y tranquilidad, le estresaba.

No sabía cómo responder a eso.

Alzó sus ojos y vio a Hermione, con expresión fatigada, entrar al bar y dirigirse a él con una sonrisa que aunque todo su ser parecía gritar por el agotamiento, era genuina.

- Harry. - saludó con emoción contenida en su voz y suspiró. - Creí que ya no te encontraría, lamento haber demorado tanto, pero surgieron ciertos problemas de los que tuve que encargarme personalmente... hay ciertos trabajos que es mejor no delegar a nadie más.

El ojiverde asintió, sin saber a qué estaba diciendo que sí.

- Vengo a hablar contigo de un tema que seguro te parecera un cuento de hadas, pero que seguro aprenderás a aceptar como cierto.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- Todo esto ya es bastante irreal, no creo que haya algo más extraño que todo esto.

- Te sorprendería enterarte que siempre hay algo más extraño que lo más extraño que ya hayas vivido. - dijo ella. - Así funciona el mundo mágico, y creo que así será por siempre, no creo que por eso haya problemas en que tú vuelvas a adaptarte.

- No sé qué tan bueno sea eso. - comentó con una sonrisa casi tímida, enterarse de cosas que ya sabía y que ignoraba saber, era tan agotador. - Pero dije que iba a ayudarte, así que dime en qué te puedo ayudar.

- Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que así empezó toda la historia anterior.

- ¿Voldemort? - interrogó el ojiverde.

- Sí, esa historia. - asintió ella. - Hace un par de meses, antes que te buscáramos, empezaron a ocurrir eventos que parecían no estar relacionados uno con el otro, pero que en realidad lo están. Son el tipo de actos que hacen personas que no quieren llamar mucho la atención, aún.

- Creí que Voldemort sí quería llamar la atención.

- Pero no desde el principio, buscó muchas formas de poder influir en una gran cantidad de personas antes de optar por lo que hizo. - explicó ella. - Quizás no haya sido su mejor opción, pero le sirvió bastante bien durante mucho tiempo.

- Sé algo de eso. Seamus me comentó sobre las desapariciones y las torturas. También me habló un poco de como jugaban con la voluntad de las personas.

- Sí, los obligan a hacer lo que quieren, para incrementar su ejército. - dijo con voz firme. - Pero lo que yo quiero decirte es un poco menos siniestro, aún no es tan preocupante, pero definitivamente apunta hacia aquellos niveles.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Hay varias pistas que nos llevan a creer que es así. - puso su mano sobre la barra y rozó la de Harry. - Jamás creí que regresaríamos a un momento así, pero han empezado a ocurrir desapariciones, y si aún no se ha reportado ningún asesinato, eso no es tampoco algo que nos regrese la calma.

Se detuvo un momento y tomó un sorbo de la copa que Harry en algún momento le sirvió.

- No conocemos el modus operandi de esta persona, lo que nos tiene en un problema bastante complicado, no sabemos que medios usar para protegernos y proteger a la comunidad, pero sabemos que debemos hacer algo al respecto. - Un largo suspiro la abandonó y su semblante pareció oscurecerse un poco, pesimista. - Alertar a la población no parece tan buena opción como uno puede creer, porque temen a cualquier modificación de sus vidas actuales.

Parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

- Los comprendo, porque la guerra anterior fue sangrienta y acabó con muchas personas, pero hay una situación preocupante y todos parecen ignorarla.

- Menos los afectados.

- Por supuesto... no es sólo la madre de Seamus quien ha desaparecido, se reportó un posible secuestro de un poderoso funcionario muggle, del que se rumoraba que tenía negocios con la comunidad mágica. - dijo. - Y no hay forma de explicar su desaparición a los muggles, y los magos se rehúsan a creer cualquier teoría que incluya magia oscura.

- Pero es posible, ¿no?

- ¿Me estás escuchando? - quiso saber, un poco desesperada. - Te estoy diciendo que es algo mágico, sólo que no hay forma de explicarlo y comprobarlo así.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que yo haga?

Ella lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos, segundos que para Harry parecieron eternos.

Veía en él la única respuesta para su salvación.

Harry era la solución.

Lo único capaz de sacarlos de aquel bache en el que se habían hundido.

Iba a ser él quien iba a darles la mano para sacarlos de aquel pozo, los iba a liberar de aquel mal que aún no se hacía presente por completo, pero que existía.

- Sólo quiero que nos ayudes, no sé cómo. - dijo, su voz temblaba. - Pero estoy segura que tú sabrás qué hacer y cómo, porque estás lleno de lo que nos hace falta.

Harry pareció confundido y alzó la ceja.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

Ella le sonrió.

- Tú tienes esperanza, Harry, y deseos de vivir.

--------

Cuando regresó a su departamento, aún más cansado y bastante confundido, sin saber en qué demonios estaba involucrándose al aceptar ser un ayudante más en el plan para erradicar el mal del mundo mágico.

Se preguntaba si en realidad estaba viviendo todo aquello o si era sólo una mala broma de su subconsciente y en cualquier momento abría los ojos y se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar tarde al trabajo.

Pero no fue así.

Por mucho que se pellizcara o se forzara a sí mismo a abrir los ojos, cuando lo hacía lo golpeaba aquella absurda realidad en la que no sabía qué era cierto y que no lo era... y todavía tenía que aprender a acostumbrarse a que tenía un compañero de cuarto.

El habitante del cuadro parecía muy parlanchín ahora que Harry sabía de su existencia.

Muchas veces quiso lanzarle alguna manta encima y cubrirlo, pero creyó que sería de muy mala educación y no quería ser tan cruel con alguien que no tenía la culpa de su amnesia.

Subió la escaleras que le conducirían a su piso y se sorprendió cuando encontró, apoyado junto a la puerta, sentado en el suelo, a un dormido Seamus Finnigan.

Se agachó y sacudió su hombro con suavidad, para despertarlo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo, pese a su delicadeza al tocar el cuerpo del castaño, pero éste abrió los ojos y cuando reconoció a Harry le lanzó los brazos al cuello y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry, sus lágrimas estaban de regreso, conmoviendo al ojiverde, quien consiguió levantarse, sujetando contra sí el cuerpo casi líquido del otro entre el suyo.

Se dejó llevar, débil y traicionado.

Herido en su orgullo.

- ¿Estás bien? - quiso saber.

Pero el castaño se rehusó a hablar, su voz no hayaba forma y no conseguía pronunciar nada.

Por eso mismo decidió simplemente buscar un poco de confort para su lastimado corazón y se apretó aún más contra Harry, disfrutando como ambos cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente, y como el ojiverde parecía cuidar de él tan delicadamente, como si él fuera una figura de porcelana, valiosa e irremplazable.

Del mismo modo en que siempre quiso que Blaise lo tratara.

Con un poco de aquel cariño desinteresado y entregado que Harry le demostraba.

Harry lo manejaba con tanta ternura que destrozaba una y otra vez el corazón de Seamus, y lo volvía a reparar con sus dulces muestras de afecto, la forma tan sutil y tierna en que limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y besaba su frente.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces Harry le dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

Pareció olvidar todo a su alrededor.

Decidió concentrarse en los ojos verdes que le miraban con tanto cariño, casi con feroz afecto y se inclinó un poco, consiguiendo el primer beso desde su reencuentro... porque si bien se había sentido bastante tentado antes de comprobar la infidelidad de Blaise, su relación con éste y su propia fidelidad, le impidieron llevar a cabo sus instintos.

Pero ahora, ese beso era algo que ambos se merecían.

Un encuentro íntimo y dulce, algo casi sensual, pero que no perdía la suavidad. Un encuentro de labios, lenguas y emociones.

Dos personas que se reencontraban, que se decían que todo iba a estar bien por medio de un gesto tan sencillo, pero tan valioso como lo era un beso, un beso delicioso que capturaba tantas cosas de las que uno de ellos no estaba enterado y que el otro parecía querer superar.

Lo mismo que tanto había necesitado Seamus siempre.

Que alguien le diera ese tratamiento, que le hiciera sentir tan necesitado, tan especial, como si fuera único en la vida, irremplazable.

Por eso mismo no detuvo a Harry cuando éste empezó a despojarlo de sus túnicas, por eso no opuso resistencia cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron y se frotaron uno contra el otro... simplemente se dejó llevar, dejó que su cuerpo actuara sin seguir las órdenes que la parte lógica de su cerebro mandaba, en ese momento la lógica no tenía lugar.

Que Blaise sufriera luego las consecuencias de su propia infidelidad.

Seamus olvidaría por un momento todo, ya después se preocuparía de sentirse culpable.

Ahora, todo era demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo.

---------

Blaise yacía dormido en su cama, estaba preocupado y daba vueltas una y otra vez, siempre regresando al mismo punto.

El punto vacío donde debería estar durmiendo su pareja.

La misma persona a quien no había visto en todo el día, a quien extrañamente, extrañaba demasiado en ese momento... porque necesitaba un poco del amor cariñoso, dulce y casi infantil que sólo Seamus era capaz de darle.

Pero lo que le preocupaba era que tenía una leve sospecha de donde podía estar su pareja, porque alguien le había dicho que lo vio cerca del edificio donde vivía Potter.

No confiaba completamente en Seamus, porque no confiaba completamente en sí mismo.

TBC

**Notas de autora:**

Hallo!!! Finalmente terminé el capítulo... me tomó tres días hacerlo, y es un asco, la verdad... porque no logré capturar todas las emociones que imaginé, pero espero que les guste cuando menos un poquito.


	14. El principio de todo

_**Capítulo 13. El principio de todo**_

Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró entre los brazos tibios y masculinos de alguien que no era Blaise Zabini, todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior regresó de golpe a Seamus y se sintió mal.

Jamás quiso actuar de aquella forma, pero en aquel momento, cuando su orgullo estaba herido y su corazón completamente destrozado, simplemente pensó en una forma de calmar su sufrimiento acudiendo a alguien que parecía renunciar a todo por un poco de su tiempo.

No era justo para ninguno de los involucrados en la situación... bueno, en cierta parte, Seamus suponía que aquel error que él había cometido era motivo de fiesta para Draco Malfoy, quien parecía tener como meta destruir la relación entre Seamus y Blaise.

Ahora, a la luz de un nuevo día, después de analizar sus acciones y lo que las había impulsado, el irlandés se daba cuenta que quizás había actuado de forma muy inmadura, olvidándose por completo que también debía pensar en Blaise, percatándose que simplemente pensó en sí mismo, que se permitió un momento de egoísmo que si salía a la luz podría arruinar aquella vida que tanto le costó construir con el Slytherin.

Miró a Harry, quien seguía profundamente dormido... quizás porque su horario de trabajo no era el mejor del mundo y pasaba casi toda la noche despierto sirviéndole tragos a desconocidos, mientras muchos de ellos creían que el bartender era como un psicólogo, pero mucho más barato, que servía para escuchar los problemas y ofrecer alguna posible solución, mientras les llenaba de nuevo la copa, tantas veces como fuera necesario.

En ese momento, se sentía cansado, no era un cansancio físico, sino más bien uno mental y emocional.

Parecía que sus emociones confabulaban en su contra y lo mantenían al borde de un precipicio del que no se atrevía a saltar por completo.

Por un momento, Seamus deseó que su situación fuera sencilla, que la única razón por la que estaba entre los brazos de Harry fuera porque éste jamás perdió la memoria y él jamás amó a Blaise... pero no era tan sencillo, y su propio corazón, aún herido, lastimado y hecho trizas, parecía recordar aquel frágil amor que aún latía en su interior, llamando a Blaise con mucho afecto.

Maldito el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en el Slytherin.

Pero no se arrepentía de todo lo que vivió con él, habían varias cosas que volvería a vivir si tuviera la oportunidad de decidir estar o no con Blaise.

Se sentía mal.

Había sido infiel.

Lo cual no debería molestarle, porque su pareja tampoco era alguien que respetaba mucho a Seamus, ya que él también tenía sus propios affairs con Draco Malfoy.

El problema no sólo radicaba en la infidelidad, sino en la facilidad con la que pudo entregarse al confort que Harry fue capaz de proveer.

Sentía como si lo suyo con Blaise fuera tan frágil, tan débil, que ninguno de los dos era capaz de guardarle respeto al hecho que supuestamente se amaban.

Y ahora, ahora simplemente quería salir de los brazos de Harry porque no se sentía bien ahí.

Ya no encontraba el mismo confort, es más... ahora le molestaba saberse alguien así.

Suspiró levemente y consiguió escabullirse de los brazos del ojiverde sin despertarlo.

No quería estar con Harry, no por el ojiverde sino por él mismo, porque se sentía realmente mal.

De haber sabido que esa iba a ser su reacción al día siguiente, seguramente se habría quedado sufriendo en su departamento, hasta que Blaise llegara y pudieran finalmente aclarar la situación, porque aquello era algo que tenían que hablar.

Seamus lo había escondido demasiado tiempo y el hecho de saberlo y ocultarlo estaba consumiéndolo.

Parecía que poco a poco iba perdiendo la razón y no encontraba fortaleza en ningún lado, y cuando quiso hallarla en alguien como Harry simplemente consiguió arruinar una relación por la que valía la pena luchar, porque no quiso tirar a la basura tanto esfuerzo con Blaise... pero parecía que justamente era eso lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo suyo con Harry había sido algo maravilloso, aún lo recordaba y con bastante afecto, pero no estaba seguro si realmente valía la pena arriesgarse por eso cuando Harry ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Era obvio que el ojiverde estaba interesado en él, pero no sabía qué tan interesado en él estaba.

No quería comprobar que realmente era simplemente una atracción pasajera.

Seamus sabía que, pese a sus actividades extras, los sentimientos de Blaise hacia él la mayoría de veces eran sinceros... por eso también se sentía mal.

Sus sentimientos también eran sinceros, pero ahora estaba tan confundido y dolido que simplemente actuó despechado, siguiendo sus instintos e ignorando su razón.

Pero era completamente normal, ¿por qué iba a escuchar a su razón cuando aún tenía grabada en la mente el recuerdo de aquella tormentosa visión?

Se vistió apresuradamente y miró de reojo a Harry, quien seguía durmiendo, abrazando la almohada contra él, a falta de un cuerpo tibio que aprisionar entre sus brazos.

Seamus se sintió sonrojar.

Claro que había disfrutado la noche con Harry, eso no iba a negarlo, pero ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en huir de ahí, alejarse lo más posible, porque seguir pensando en haber tenido sexo con Harry incrementaba su culpa, y si bien no merecía mucha compasión, tampoco quería sentirse tan miserable.

Dudó un poco.

Tampoco quería marcharse así, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Abandonar a Harry ahí, en la cama, tampoco era algo bastante justo para el ojiverde.

Se dio cuenta que era decisión suya.

Estaba en él terminar todo con Blaise o cortar de una buena vez cualquier posible infatuación con Harry, aunque quizás ya fuera un poco tarde para esto.

No sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Harry si despertaba en ese momento.

También tenía miedo de enterarse de cuál sería la reacción de Blaise.

Claro que no tenía mucho derecho a reclamar, pero entonces, él mismo tampoco lo tendría porque había hecho exactamente lo mismo que estaba reprobando en su pareja.

Y lo suyo iba un paso más lejos.

Porque a diferencia de Blaise, que jamás amó a Draco, él alguna vez amó a Harry.

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, humedeciéndolos y nublando su visión.

Odiaba que todo se hubiese complicado tanto, y odiaba que fuese su culpa que todo aquello hubiese pasado, que se hubiese dejado usar por sus amigos que seguían empujándolo hacia Harry, y se odiaba a él mismo por no ser capaz de resistirse a aquella fuerza casi gravitacional que le atraía hacia Harry, que hacía que quisiera compartir su tiempo con él y olvidarse del resto del mundo.

Era un sentimiento no muy placentero, pero tampoco era algo desagradable... era algo obsesivo, sin embargo, que parecía acosarlo hasta convencerlo.

Y la verdad, ni Blaise ni Harry merecían el tipo de trato que él les estaba dando.

Aunque él tampoco se merecía todo aquel sufrimiento por el que Blaise lo estaba haciendo atravesar.

Parecía como si ambos estuvieran castigándose por cosas que eran antiguas a sus épocas.

Cuando finalmente iba a salir de la habitación de Harry, se detuvo y miró al ojiverde durmiendo.

Realmente no podía culparlo a él.

Harry no recordaba nada y era sólo culpable de estar interesado en él.

Si él respondió a los avances del ojiverde, eso era culpa suya.

Quizás realmente era indigno de cualquier de los dos jóvenes que querían algo de él... o quizás simplemente era demasiado débil.

- Lo siento, Harry. - murmuró, sabiendo que el otro joven no podía escucharlo porque estaba profundamente dormido. Pero cuando menos podría sacarlo de su pecho. - Primero que tengo que resolver mi situación antes de volver a hablar contigo, porque no te mereces que te haga esto a ti... no cuando estás a punto de vivir una guerra.

Cerró los ojos, sentía como si abandonara al joven.

Pero era necesario.

Primero tendría que ver a Blaise.

Aún se sentía mal, culpable, pero debía hablar con el otro joven, porque además de la culpabilidad, seguía sintiéndose herido.

Y sabía que si decidía luchar por su amor con Blaise, también iba a exigir un poco de respeto.

Se lo merecía.

- Adiós, Harry.

Salió en silencio y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, no volvió a mirar atrás, por temor a querer regresar... se mantuvo firme.

Su relación con Blaise lo merecía.

Todo el sufrimiento que había aguantado, durante el tiempo que compartió con Blaise, mientras éste se escapaba para encontrar algún tipo de satisfacción en Draco Malfoy, no debía haber sido en vano.

Realmente creía que lo suyo con el moreno tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir, aunque en aquel momento todo parecía estar en contra de ambos, cerrándoles los posibles caminos hacia un final feliz... pero, Seamus pensó, siempre existían caminos alternos y él no debía darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Si lo hacía, era como si nunca hubiese realmente estado inmerso en su relación con Blaise, como si ésta hubiera sido sólo una transición para no estar solo mientras esperaba el regreso del ojiverde a su lado.

Tenía que poner en su mente, sus pensamientos en orden.

Debía decidir, quién era el que aún hacía latir su corazón con amor.

-------

Estaba más que cansada, todo su cuerpo pedía un descanso a gritos, pero ella se lo negaba, porque sabía que estaba cerca de conseguir una solución a su problema, aquel mismo problema que le había quitado el sueño durante tanto tiempo.

Aquel era un día caluroso y estar frente a un caldero que estaba sobre el fuego no era algo muy placentero, además, tanto calor concentrándose en aquella habitación, además de hacerla sudar estaba dándole mucho sueño y lo único que quería era lanzar su varita del otro lado de la habitación, deshacerse de sus túnicas, tomar un largo baño y ocultarse bajo las mantas.

Pero aquella chispa de esperanza que Draco Malfoy y el profesor Snape encendieron en su interior, ardía como la leña que mantenía el contenido del caldero calentándose, y no quiso darse por vencido en aquel momento, estaba segura que faltaba tan poco para finalmente regresarle al mundo mágico a aquel Harry Potter que todos extrañaban.

Especialmente ellos.

Los Weasley la animaban constantemente, recibía cartas de Molly y de Ginny todos los días, dándole ánimos para que no decayera, para que siguiera manteniendo su entusiasmo y su fe en ella misma, esperaban que no se diera por vencido.

Todos creían que el destino de la comunidad mágica dependía de las habilidades para hacer pociones de la chica.

Al principio se había sentido especial, más inteligente que nunca, pero llegó un punto en que simplemente odió todo, porque el mundo parecía forzarla a apresurarse, porque tenía que cumplir con las expectativas de cientos de personas, y fue entonces que comprendió cómo debía sentirse Harry.

Era demasiada presión, y muchas veces la mente humana pierde las ganas de trabajar, y toda inteligencia o raciocinio cuando el mundo exige demasiado de uno.

Ahora, mientras observaba el color azul turquesa oscuro en que se había tornado su poción, simplemente estaba esperando.

Hizo todo lo que Snape dijo, incluso ella agregó algunos ingredientes extras, todos aprobados por el ex Profesor.

Quería creer que con lo que estaba haciendo, iba a conseguir el éxito en la misión que le habían impuesto.

Sonrió un poco.

El cansancio la mareaba, le quitaba energía, la drenaba, pero el prospecto, la idea de que las cosas iban a solucionarse, que todo iba a resolverse y que iban a tener de regreso a su amigo ojiverde, como lo recordaba, antes de la batalla final contra Voldemort, hacía que tuviera un poco más de ganas.

Confiar en Malfoy tampoco sonaba como la mejor solución, pero lo había hecho, y aún no se arrepentía.

Tenía un antídoto preparado, en caso que el rubio simplemente quisiera envenenar a Harry, aunque realmente lo dudaba.

El rubio parecía demasiado interesado en los avances del ojiverde, en ver qué tanto recordaba o qué tanto no recordaba.

Quizás hacía esto de ayudarla sólo para ver como Harry volvía a arriesgar su vida por personas como él, indignas de la bondad del ojiverde.

Se pasó una mano por la frente, limpiándose el sudor que se estaba acumulando ahí y lanzó un suspiro.

Muchas veces, se sentía egoísta por querer a Harry de regreso sólo para ellos, sus amigos, pero por otra parte, quería ser así... egoísta, porque el ojiverde no se merecía que la gente simplemente lo alabara y aclamara porque el mundo dependía de él para sobrevivir. Le parecía algo tan banal, como si las personas sólo se interesaran en ellos mismos, en vez de pensar un poco en el bienestar de su héroe.

Harry era más que un superhéroe, pero también tenían que tener en cuenta que no era inmortal, que tampoco era omnipotente u omnipresente y que era simplemente humano.

Su fortaleza radicaba en sus ganas de vivir y en su sentido del bien, pero más allá de eso, Harry no contaba con poderes especiales.

Es más, ni siquiera contaba con una varita, porque la que era suya, estaba en algún lugar, habiendo sido guardada por Albus Dumbledore...

El mismo amable director que ya no estaba presente, pero que había dejado una carta que sólo iba a abrirse a Harry, donde le explicaba algún par de cosas y donde le decía del paradero de su varita y la capa de invisibilidad que poseía.

Aspiró y suspiró.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tampoco era algo fácil.

Mucha gente ignoraba lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo, porque querían evitar el caos.

Pero pronto tendrían que empezar a compartirlo con todos, porque debían empezar a alertar a la gente, por su propio bienestar, para que supieran a lo que se estaban enfrentando, para que pudieran protegerse ellos mismos y proteger a sus familias.

La gente debía saber.

Lo merecían, para no morir a mitad del camino, desprotegidos y sin saber qué era lo que ocurrió.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraban, en contra de su voluntad, oyó el sonido de la puerta, alguien golpeaba con insistencia, llamando su atención, queriendo entrar al departamento.

Se apresuró en dirección a la puerta y abrió.

Draco Malfoy no esperó a que le invitaran a entrar, lo hizo empujando a Hermione a un lado y esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta.

- Traje la poción. ¿Cumpliste con tu parte?

Ella asintió, pero antes de guiar al ojiazul a la habitación donde estaba preparándose la poción, le observó fijamente, queriendo encontrar algo en aquellos ojos fríos, en su expresión neutral y casi aburrida, pero no lo consiguió.

Por eso mismo se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿En qué te beneficia a ti que Harry recupere la memoria? - quiso saber.

El ojiazul encontró natural aquella pregunta.

La curiosidad de la chica era comprensible, cualquier persona en su sano juicio estaría preguntándose exactamente lo mismo.

Draco, por un momento no supo cómo responder.

- Simplemente me beneficia, Granger. - respondió, tan misterioso como de costumbre. - Tengo un par de asuntos inconclusos con Potter que me gustaría resolver.

- ¿Qué tipo de asuntos?

Una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

- Eso sólo me interesa a mí y a Potter. Son asuntos que ocurrieron hace algún tiempo, pero que no son tan sencillos de olvidar. - comentó. - Pero no te preocupes, no seré tan duro con él, se merece un poco de afecto por haber vengado la muerte de mis padres.

- No lo hizo por ti.

Draco casi bostezo de lo aburrido que estaba tornándose aquella conversación.

Y, ¿por qué todos los amigos de Harry parecían querer demostrar que eran ellos los favoritos del ojiverde? No era nada que presumir.

- Sé que no lo hizo por mi... pero, tampoco lo hizo por ti, o por alguien en específico. Lo hizo por él, por vengar a sus propios padres, a su padrino muerto... pero dudo mucho que haya estado pensando en las otras víctimas de esta guerra.

- Él no es egoísta.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

- Tienes razón, es bastante estúpido... pero no creo que haya basado su desgracia en el bienestar de cientos de desconocidos. - volvió a sonreír. - Sigo creyendo que lo hizo más por él... no cualquiera renuncia a todo por gente que no es importante.

- Que tú no lo hagas, no quiere decir que todos sean así.

- ¿Lo harías tú, Granger? - interrogó el rubio, sonaba serio, interesado en cuál sería la respuesta de la chica.

Estaba poniéndola a prueba.

Cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta, su sonrisa incluso se amplió.

- Lo supuse, Granger... nadie nunca está dispuesto a hacer sacrificios por los demás... tu amigo no es ningún santo.

La chica decidió cambiar de tema.

- La poción está casi lista, sólo hay que esperar un par de minutos antes de agregar lo que tú trajiste.

- Entonces esperemos. - dijo él.

Sabía que, realmente, él tenía las de ganar en cualquier debate con la chica, porque ella no era tan inteligente como el mundo creía, especialmente no cuando se trataba de Harry Potter.

Muchos de los conocidos del ojiverde perdían mucho de su coeficiente intelectual cuando se trataba de éste, era como si su cerebro se secara y simplemente quisieran complacerlo o ser lo único en lo que él pensara, pero era demasiado ridículo, porque el Gryffindor ni siquiera merecía el esfuerzo.

Por eso él jamás hizo uno, al menos no después de aquel fiasco en primer año, cuando el estúpido de Harry prefirió la compañía del pobretón en vez de la suya.

- Sigo preguntándome qué ganas tú con todo esto.

- No seas tan curiosa, Granger... no te llevará a nada bueno. - respondió con una sonrisa leve en el rostro. - Me recuerdas muchísimo a Blaise, también quiere saber qué saco yo de todo esto.

Ella hizo una mueca ante la mención del moreno.

Al igual que todos aquellos en el mundo mágico que conocían a Blaise y a Draco, sabía que éstos dos se entretenían divirtiéndose en la oficina del moreno cuando Seamus se quedaba en casa, esperando el regreso de su pareja.

Era cruel, pero así eran las cosas.

Por eso mismo ella ahora se empeñaba en darle pequeños empujoncitos al irlandés en dirección a Harry.

Quería verlo feliz, y también quería ver feliz a Harry.

Lo sentía mucho por Ginny, porque a ella también la apreciaba, pero siempre iba a querer un poco más a Harry, porque por todo lo que había sufrido durante toda su vida, sí se merecía un poco de amor más que el resto del mundo.

- ¿El profesor Snape va a venir? - interrogó ella.

Recibió una simple negación de cabreza de parte del rubio.

- Pero dijo que estará presente cuando le demos la poción al cara rajada. - comentó. - No considera necesario venir a preparar la poción... me dió las instrucciones necesarias y dice que tú sabías perfectamente bien cómo hacer lo demás.

Ella movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Lo sabía, porque Snape se había asegurado de enseñarle todo lo que ella debía saber para que no arruinara aquella poción.

Estaba en ella el destino del mundo mágico y el ex profesor no quería poner en riesgo su reputación.

- Lo sé, me tomó varias reuniones con él poder aprender todo lo relacionado a la preparación de esta poción, pero finalmente pude lograrlo... dijo que estaba bien si lo hacía yo, porque él tiene otras actividades que realizar. No lo dudo, él es la única persona que realmente está enterado de todo lo que está pasando.

- Sigues diciendo que hay algo. - murmuró él, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara. - Creo que estás demasiado asustada por esta broma infantil que están jugándonos y estás tomándote todo demasiado en serio.

- Preferible eso a tomarlo todo tan a la ligera.

- No me gusta estresarme... además, yo aún no sufro las consecuencias de este _nuevo mal_. - se mofó.

La joven quiso golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

Por el bienestar de la poción, se dijo, no iba a hacer nada que pudiera hacer cambiar al rubio de opinión, no quería darle la satisfacción, tampoco, de verla perder el control, menos cuando ella, en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, se caracterizó por ser tan paciente.

- Todos las sufriremos muy pronto... en el ministerio estamos seguros que va a haber un ataque en cualquier momento. Lo sabrías si te hubieses molestado en asistir a la reunión de los aurores.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

Realmente ese tipo de cosas no le interesaban tanto como se suponía debían interesarle, era un auror, pero jamás buscó por el bienestar de las demás personas, siempre vio por sí mismo, y ahora dedicarse a ser un héroe para los demás, simplemente interrumpía su estilo de vida, por lo que no planeaba ceder muy pronto. Prefería seguir simplemente obedeciendo ciertas órdenes.

Aunque sabía que si lo que Granger decía era cierto, tendría que verse involucrado en algo bastante complicado.

Sólo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

- Son cosas que realmente no merecen mi tiempo. - apuntó con el mismo tono de aburrimiento que parecía matizar su voz siempre que hablaba con la joven. - El ministerio pierde su tiempo si cree que voy a unirme a esta cacería de brujas cuando ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que está pasando... o siquiera si está pasando algo.

- Hay personas desaparecidas.

- Han ocurrido peores cosas antes...

- Sí. - le interrumpió ella. - Se llamó Lord Voldemort.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y rió.

Era una risa que denotaba que estaba burlándose de ella, pero la joven no se sintió ofendida, era la propia ignorancia del rubio la que lo hacía actuar de aquella manera, y cuando él se diera cuenta que estaba, realmente siendo un estúpido, iba a arrepentirse de haberse reído.

Su familia había sido aliada del Señor oscuro, seguro que a él también le iba a afectar todo aquello.

- Granger... no quiero hablar del Señor Oscuro, su sólo recuerdo me da ganas de matar a alguien y en esta habitación sólo estamos tú y yo... no puedo matarte porque aún me sirves para un par de cosas, y si no terminas esta poción, dudo que Snape quiera ayudarme... llévame a la poción... _conversar_ contigo no es entretenido, porque todo parece ofenderte.

Ella no tuvo más que aceptarlo.

Era cierto.

No compartían las mismas opiniones, y en vez de alcanzar una cordial relación, en la que ambos respetaban las ideas del otro, parecían querer converser al otro de pensar lo mismo, para evitarse cualquier posible molestia, pero no todo funcionaba así.

Mucho menos en Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Ambos demasiado firmes en sus creencias como para modificarlas tan fácilmente sólo para complacer a alguien más.

Y el rubio jamás lo haría porque no era el tipo de cosas que él hacía.

Él conseguía que el mundo cambiara por él, el mundo no iba a hacerlo actuar de forma diferente.

Le dirigió a la habitación donde estaba hirviendo la poción.

Draco sacó una pequeña botella azul de su túnica.

Estaba llena de un líquido que desprendía un aroma un poco amargo, pero que no era por completo desagradable, y se inclinó un poco sobre el caldero, observando el líquido color turquesa que burbujeaba en la superficie.

- El profesor Snape dijo que cuando estuviera hirviendo la poción le agregara esto. - movió su mano, haciendo referencia al líquido dentro de la botella que estaba sujetando. - Es una poción antigua que ayuda a la restauración de magia... parte de la magia de Potter, mezclada con su esencia está vagando por ahí, su cuerpo la llamará.

- ¿Así es como funciona?

- No es tan complicado, pero dijo que para él sí lo será... todo dependerá de la fortaleza de la parte de su alma, que aún está en él... sólo si está dispuesto a recuperar su vida lo hará.

- Lo hará.

Draco simplemente quitó el tapón que cubría la botella y vació el contenido de ésta dentro del caldero.

Giró, con su varita el líquido en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj por tres veces antes de hacerlo en la dirección opuesta.

La poción cambió de color, su color turquesa pareció aclararse demasiado, hasta convertirse el líquido en un tono aguamarina.

- ¿Está lista?

Draco asintió.

- Sé que no es nada difícil y que incluso parece demasiado sencillo... dice Snape que lo complejo es hacer la poción que acabo de darte... pero él ya se propuso hacer un poco más, para seguir teniendo algo de repuesto.- Explicó el Slytherin.

- Es magia oscura muy avanzada... y prohibida.

Él se rió de ella, una vez más.

- Guarda la poción... podrá servirnos más adelante. - dijo él, sabiamente.

- Harry no volverá a vivir lo mismo de la vez pasada. - afirmó ella. - Nos tendrá a nosotros para brindarle la ayuda necesaria para salir victorioso de esto sin tener que perder todo lo que tiene. Sin perdernos a nosotros.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y observó a la chica de pies a cabeza.

- Si yo fuera Potter... créeme que no me molestaría olvidarme de todos ustedes. - rió. - Sería un gran alivio volver a empezar sin que el mundo me diga qué hacer.

- Tú no eres Harry.

- Gracias a Merlín.

Sin más, guardó un poco de la poción en una botella más que traía en su túnica y le dio la espalda a la joven.

- Por si tú no se la das, lo haré yo.

Ella volvió a preguntarse, por qué Draco necesitaba a Harry de regreso.

-------

Seamus cerró la puerta, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, en caso que el moreno siguera durmiendo.

Pero cuando se volvió, vio que su pareja estaba sentada en el pequeño comedor que tenían, tomando una taza de té y observando a la puerta fijamente, como si hubiese estado ahí toda la mañana, esperando a que el irlandés regresara.

La poca calma que había conseguido en el camino a casa lo abandonó de nuevo, y se sintió un traidor frente a Blaise.

Sabía que no era justo sentirse sucio, cuando el Slytherin también le había fallado y había roto la promesa de nunca herirlo que una vez le hizo.

Pero él, ahora se sentía igual que Draco Malfoy... como una basura, una serpiente venenosa capaz de hacer lo necesario para encontrar un poco de satisfacción y confort personal. La diferencia entre ellos radicaba en que el rubio no era capaz de sentir culpa, y él, sin embargo sentía que se ahogaba en tanta culpabilidad y sufrimiento que parecía llenar sus pulmones.

Hasta respirar se le dificultaba, y mantener la vista en los ojos de Blaise le parecía una tarea casi imposible.

¿Qué tipo de persona era si pretendía que todo estaba bien y se acercaba a Blaise y lo besaba a los labios?

Quiso hacerlo, porque realmente necesitaba que alguien le diera un poco de amor, pero no lo hizo, porque quizás, un poco de sufrimiento era la forma de lavar su pecado, sentir como se consumía por dentro, recordando lo que había acontecido.

Suspiró y sonrió.

Pero el moreno no retornó el gesto, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo cuando había pasado toda la noche en vela, preguntándose dónde estaba la persona que aún hacía latir su corazón?

- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? - quiso saber el moreno, bajando su taza de té y observando a Seamus fijamente.

Vestía la misma ropa del día anterior, pero se veía bastanta descansado, así que no podía decir que se había quedado a ayudar a su amigo Dean, como había hecho anteriormente.

El irlandés pensó un instante antes de responder.

Quizás debió haber hecho eso en el camino a casa, pero no supo qué inventar, por lo que decidió que ir con la verdad no podía ser tan malo... no más malo de lo que ya era.

- Me quedé con Harry. - respondió.

Vio la expresión casi homicida que cruzó el rostro del Slytherin y quiso reír en su cara.

Para que viera que no se sentía nada bien... él ni siquiera había visto lo que Seamus y Harry hicieron, a diferencia de él, que vio como Blaise estaba en Draco.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

Seamus se encogió de hombros.

Decidió que iba a cambiar esto, porque la idea de ser la parte atacada por preguntas en este interrogatorio no era algo que le favoreciera.

Aunque, a decir verdad, a ninguno de los dos les favorecía en lo más mínimo la situación.

Mejor dejarse de aquellos juegos infantiles y decir lo que querían decir.

Seamus decidió que habían _jugado_ demasiado el uno con el otro.

Iba a conseguir sacar la verdad... así fuera el final de ambos.

- Te vi con Malfoy. - dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña... daba la impresión que era demasiado falsa y que en cualquier momento el joven podía echarse a llorar. - Y antes que lo desmientas, que me digas que es mentira o que mi subconsciente me engaña... él lo confirmó.

Era mentira, jamás le habló de aquel momento en específico, pero el rubio tampoco negó su relación con Blaise.

Blaise supo ocultar muy bien su sorpresa, incluso sonrió.

- Draco seguro estaba burlándose de ti... ya sabes lo que dice la gente, siempre intentan interferir.

En ese momento sólo pensaba en convencer al irlandés que todo era una mentira, que lo suyo era lo que en realidad importaba.

- No soy estúpido, ni mucho menos estoy ciego, Blaise. Sé lo que vi, mis ojos no me engañan.

- ¿Por eso sentiste las ganas de no dormir aquí?

- No quería verte, estar contigo era lo último que quería... sólo pensar en ti me daba asco.

Blaise hizo una mueca de sorpresa, y de dolor. Aquellas palabras le herían más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Eso no importa, debiste hablar conmigo. - intentó.

- ¡No quería hablar contigo! Sólo quería estar lejos de ti. - concluyó.

Blaise quiso lanzar la taza que sujetaba contra la pared, verla estrellarse y explotar en varios fragmentos; su furia era demasiada, y sentía que todo su ser ardía con frustración.

Se preguntaba, en qué momento todo se había ido desmoronando, en qué momento dejaron de ser suficiente el uno para el otro.

¿Por qué no lo habían visto venir?

- Estuviste lejos de mí, espero que te hayas calmado un poco.

- No me pidas que me calme. - Ordenó Seamus, sonaba tenso, nervioso, un poco estresado, por el conocimiento de aquella culpa que había cometido, que le robaba la calma. - No tienes ningun derecho a esperar que yo no esté molesto. Te vi con Malfoy, Blaise.

El Slytherin suspiró y estiró su mano.

Quiso tocar a Seamus y le dolió ver la expresión de rechazo en el rostro del castaño, y verlo apartarse físicamente de él.

Le dolería más cuando se enterara que el verdadero motivo por el cual el irlandés huía a su roce era porque había estado con Harry, y no por el motivo que Blaise creía, que era el hecho de haberlo visto con Draco.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó Blaise.

Y era verdad.

El castaño le miró de reojo, la cabeza baja y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no caían.

- No quiero tus disculpas. - pidió en un susurro lleno de una urgencia que el otro quiso desvanecer. - Quiero que regreses el tiempo y hagas que ninguno de los dos cometa ningún error.

- ¿Ninguno de los dos?

Blaise tenía una idea de lo que Seamus estaba insinuando, pero quería que el joven simplemente le dijera que estaba mintiendo, que se había quedado en un hotel, que planeó todo aquello para hacerlo sentir mal... pero en aquel momento, finalmente se percató de la marca de la pasión de Potter, casi presumiéndose ella misma, plantada en el cuello delgado y pálido del otro joven.

- Malfoy vino a verte y discutimos... todo lo que dijo... Dijo que no me amabas.

- No puedo crees que escucharas a Draco.

Seamus alzó la mirada y retrocedió un paso.

- Me reclamas que le haya creído cuando los vi a los dos cogiendo en tu oficina. ¿Qué esperas que haga, Blaise? No voy a organizarte una fiesta sorpresa por haberme engañado todo este tiempo. - reclamó y quiso huir de ahí.

La cercanía con Blaise simplemente le sofocaba un poco más.

Se sentía acalorado, tenso... con ganas de recostarse y reposar su cuerpo y su mente cansados.

- Tú buscaste a Potter.

- ¡Ahora me arrepiento de eso! - gritó. - Pero no puedo retroceder el tiempo y deshacer mis acciones, así como tú tampoco puedes hacerlo... esto no es un cuento de hadas, Blaise... ambos lo arruinamos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Necesito un poco de tiempo... yo te amo, pero lo que ambos hicimos no lo demuestra. - era cierto, por eso mismo estaba diciéndolo. - Me voy con Dean, cuando las cosas hayan mejorado un poco, te buscaré y hablaremos de nuevo... por el momento, no quiero verte.

- ¿Seamus?

- Lo siento, Blaise. - se disculpó el Gryffindor. - Cuando esté dispuesto a perdonarte tu error y tú a perdonarme el mío... entonces hablaremos... mientras tanto, éste es el adiós.

Sin siquiera recoger sus cosas, se dio media vuelta, no sin mirar fijamente durante un instante que pareció demasiado fugaz, al Slytherin, y salió del departamento que habían compartido.

Seguía creyendo que debía hablar las cosas con Blaise, pero ambos requerían calmarse un poco, porque hablar en ese momento simplemente les iba a llevar a culparse mutuamente y a echarse en cara sus errores, cuando era lo último que necesitaban para solucionar todo.

Sí, un poco de tiempo era lo que ambos necesitaban.

TBC

**Notas:**

Harry iba a tomar la poción aquí, pero se me alargó mucho el capítulo y mejor lo pongo en el próximo... disculpen la tardanza, que... a decir verdad, no fue tanta como otras veces. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen...


	15. Vía láctea

_**Capítulo 14. Vía láctea**_

Era la primera vez desde que le convenció que era un mago, que Harry y Draco volvían a estar en la misma habitación.

Pero no estaban solos.

Hermione, Seamus, Ron, Ginny y Snape también estaban ahí, todos en silencio, observando a Harry, quien parecía bastante incómodo ante la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba acostumbrado, así debería de ser, pero como un día después de un enfrentamiento con Voldemort todos sus recuerdos decidieron abandonarlo, ahora no sabía muchas veces cómo reaccionar ante situaciones que deberían ser cotidianas para él.

Acostumbrarse a la fama no era tan sencillo como uno podía creer, porque parecía que el tipo de fama que él tenía no era uno sencillo, era del tipo de fama que viene con una gran responsabilidad.

No quería simplemente verse forzado a aceptar algo que no aprobaba, quería asimilar todo y poder tener la posibilidad de negarse.

Por supuesto que, ante la idea de poder recuperar sus recuerdos, no opuso demasiada resistencia, porque era algo que anhleba.

Deseaba saber qué era lo que había pasado y cómo debía sentirse al enterarse que le habían buscado simplemente porque se había presentado un problema y requerían, una vez más, de su ayuda. No era nada agradable sentirse tan usado.

Era un invierno frío, aburrido y gris, como siempre en Inglaterra.

Pero aquel día, los presentes esperaban formar parte de la historia del mundo mágico al estar ahí, en el momento en que Harry recuperara sus recuerdos.

Lo quería demasiado.

La sola idea de ser capaz de no atacarse mentalmente o sentirse como un inútil, le agradaba, y estaba a punto de librarse por siempre de esa sensación.

Hermione y Malfoy, como había decidido llamarlo, le habían explicado de forma muy breve que en la copa de poción que habían servido, estaba la solución a su problema.

No entendió la mitad de la explicación, pero eso era lo de menos, había escuchado que existía una muy gran posibilidad de triunfo y era lo único a lo que prestó atención.

Sabía que aferrarse a aquella idea era un poco absurdo, pero era mejor a no tener ningún poco de esperanza a la que atenerse.

- ¿Estás listo, Harry? - preguntó el pelirrojo, su rostro también brillaba demasiado, por la emoción de recuperar a su mejor amigo.

Había tantas cosas que quería compartir con él, tantos relatos nuevos que Harry aún desconocía y que era indispensable contarle.

Tenía que decirle que moría por proponerle matrimonio a la joven bruja que había preparado el elixir que iba a salvarlo. Debía pedirle a Harry que fuera su padrino de bodas, que el único motivo por el que había esperado tanto había sido por él.

Porque no se sentía capaz de llevar a cabo una boda sin la presencia de su mejor amigo.

El ojiverde miró a Ron y le observó fijamente.

Quería encontrar las palabras para responder la efusividad que podía distinguir de aquel extraño, pero no pudo, simplemente se sintió demasiado lejano a él y lo único que pudo hacer fue regalarle un asentimiento casi tímido y un poco formal que no molestó demasiado al menor de los hombres Weasley, porque sabía que su amigo no era él mismo en aquellos momentos.

Por su parte, Seamus había evadido a Harry durante todo el rato que estuvieron ahí.

El pelinegro sabía muy bien la razón.

El irlandés se había arrepentido de lo que ocurrió entre ambos; por eso mismo, él tampoco decidió presionar, no quería ahuyentar aún más al otro joven, quería simplemente compartir con él, si su amistad era lo único que iba a darle, entonces iba a aceptarlo.

Aunque, quería hablar con él, para decirle justamente eso, que no esperaba más de lo que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer, menos ahora que estaba por regresar al mismo punto de partida, al momento previo a la pérdida de su memoria.

Iba a concentrarse ahora en una guerra que debía ganar.

- Harry, quiero que sepas que no es obligación tomar esta poción. - dijo Hermione, sonaba bastante preocupada, quizás pensaba que el joven iba a arrepentirse de decir que quería a ayudar, habiendo decidido que su vida muggle, aunque nada emocionante, era mucho más segura. - Nadie aquí va a forzarte a hacerlo, no esperamos que sigas un camino predeterminado por ser quien eres, estamos dispuestos a aceptar lo que tú quieras.

Oyó un resoplido y notó que éste había salido del rubio, quien parecía un poco aburrido, como si no encajara en aquel lugar, y quizás era así, porque todos los allí presentes eran amigos mutuos, menos el rubio, que parecía un mero espectador más en aquella escena.

El otro adulto presente, uno al que él estaba viendo por primera vez, también parecía estar de acuerdo con la postura del rubio, como si estar ahí fuera más bien una pérdida de su tiempo.

El ojiverde se preguntó, entonces qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí.

Pero no dijo nada porque tampoco él mismo sabía qué era lo que debía esperar.

Se suponía que iba a suceder algo bueno allí, que iba a recuperar sus recuerdos y que todo iba a solucionarse, pero también suponía que esperar un resultado _mágico_ era algo un poco ridículo de su parte.

Y quizás, un poco irónico.

- Sé lo que esperan de mí. - comenzó y sonrió cuando vio que Seamus le observaba fijamente y se sonrojaba. - Quizás sí sea demasiado... pero... no quiere decir que yo vaya a cumplir sus expectativas.

- Bien, porque ya fue suficiente con que arriesgaras tu vida una vez, y más por gente que no lo valora. - opinó Ginny.

Harry se dedicó a observarla un instante.

Era una linda chica, pecosa y pequeña, esbelta.

Si él fuera heterosexual, no dudaría en conquistarla.

Pero ni siquiera sabía si era homosexual o si era sólo Seamus quien llamaba tanto su atención.

Lo dudaba, porque era capaz de apreciar la belleza en otros lugares, en otros rostros... incluso en el rostro con expresión aburrida y de fastidio que tenía el rubio.

Snape se aclaró la garganta y Harry le miró.

- Oh, sí. - intervino Hermione. - El profesor Snape tiene muchas cosas que hacer, y sin embargo se tomó un poco de tiempo para venir a supervisar esto.

- ¿Hay algo que supervisar?

Draco rió.

- Por supuesto. - comentó. - Siempre existe la posibilidad que la poción no sea adecuada para ti, que tu cuerpo no la resista o que esté contaminada y simplemente te envenene. El profesor Snape es uno de los mejores en su campo, hacer pociones es un arte y él es un maestro en esto. Está aquí por si Granger no siguió las instrucciones y te envenena.

Pero en vez de conseguir asustar a Harry, éste sólo miró de reojo a la joven de cabello castaño, que parecía estar sonrojada.

Quizás por el hecho que realmente sí era posible que no todo saliera bien.

- No me preocupo, le agradezco a Hermione que haya hecho el intento.

- Siempre tan galante, Potter. - se mofó el rubio y sonrió de lado. - Seguro tu amiga aprecia que tomes en cuenta su esfuerzo... pero ¿quién va a apreciar si tú mueres después de todo lo que se supone está ocurriendo en el mundo mágico?

Hubo un silencio pesado en el aire.

Todos pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

Realmente existía la posibilidad que el joven que iba a tomar la poción no sobreviviera, porque era magia antigua y oscura la que habían mezclado con la de Hermione, y aunque confiaba en Snape, porque se había redimido y ganado su lugar, también era posible que él se equivocara, después de todo, el profesor era simplemente humano, y todos los humanos son propensos a errores.

No existía la perfección humana aún.

- No voy a morir.

- No puedes asegurar eso, Potter. - habló por primera vez Snape, sus ojos negros y penetrantes parecían atravesar a Harry, enviando un escalofrío molesto por todo su cuerpo. - Sabes tan poco, y nunca te caracterizaste por ser muy inteligente a la hora de hacer pociones. Los ingredientes que hay en lo que vas a beber son bastante peligrosos por sí solos, se toma mucho esfuerzo, inteligencia y paciencia para que su veneno sirva como antídoto... mi pregunta es, ¿acaso la señorita Granger es lo suficientemente capaz como para haber logrado lo que se le ordenó?

Harry no quería dudar.

En el poco tiempo que convivió con Hermione sabía que era una joven decidida y bastante inteligente, y una poción no iba a poder detenerla, menos cuando tenía un propósito en la mente y quería lograrlo como nunca quiso lograr algo.

Veía en Harry algo más que un héroe, veía a su amigo.

Al único capaz de brindarles su amistad de forma honesta, como sólo él era capaz de hacer.

- Claro que es capaz de hacerlo. Es Hermione.

- Ella siempre logra todo lo que se propone. - dijo Seamus.

Sus ojos se posaron en Harry y le sonrió.

- Sé que Harry no va a morir. Lo sé. - y estaba sonriendo, lo cual hizo que el rubio le mirara de reojo, mientras analizaba aquella reacción por parte del joven.

- Gracias, Seamus. - Hermione agradeció al joven y le sonrió a Harry.

- ¡Qué conmovedor! - exclamó el rubio. - Pero algunos de nosotros tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y estamos aquí sólo para ver si el arduo trabajo de Granger tuvo éxito o no.

Snape buscó entre su túnica y extrajo la botella, la misma que Draco había llenado.

Destapó el recipiente de cristal y lo olió.

- Bastante acertado, hasta donde se puede apreciar. - dijo el hombre. - Espero que funcione, porque de lo contrario, no sé cómo combatir todos los efectos secundarios.

Harry tragó saliva, nervioso.

Oír eso no le daba ningún tipo de confort.

Es más, simplemente servía para tensarlo aún más, y eso no era nada saludable, se sentía tan nervioso y asustado que cualquier movimiento repentino era capaz de asustarlo, porque aunque no lo demostraba tanto, sabía que debía temer a las posibles consecuencias de una poción mal preparada.

Pero no quería preocuparse demasiado.

Tendría tiempo para eso después.

Eso es, por supuesto, si sobrevivía.

_No seas tan negativo_. Se dijo a sí mismo, no le hacía falta presionarse demasiado y pensar que era posible que no saliera con vida de ahí cuando aún no estaba enfrentándose a lo peor de todo aquello.

- Pero no hay necesidad de temer, Potter... si tu amiga siguió todas mis instrucciones, tal y como las envié, no creo que mueras después de esto.

- ¿Y que si el hurón quiso envenenarlo? - Intervino el pelirrojo.

Ginny hizo un sonido de aprobación, simpatizando con su hermano.

- ¡Qué graciosos se volvieron los Gryffindor! - rió Draco, pero no había diversión en su tono de voz. - Para ustedes es Malfoy.

Seamus hizo un ruido de burla que el rubio ignoró tan fácilmente que hizo que el irlandés se enfadara.

Quería ser capaz de herir al rubio, pero éste parecía no permitir que la gente tuviera oportunidades de lastimarlo, era como si estuviera rodeado de un aura que repelía las humillaciones.

- Malfoy no lo envenenaría, ¿no es así? - interrogó la joven de cabellos despeinados. - No tiene nada que ganar de hacerlo.

Draco rió.

- Tienes toda la razón, yo nunca hago las cosas cuando no encuentro beneficio en hacerlo. No necesito matar a Potter porque aún sirve para _salvar_ al mundo. Después, quizás pensaría en deshacerme de él. - lo dijo de forma tan normal, como si estuviera diciendo la hora o algo así.

Todos parecieron un poco incómodos ante la confesión del rubio.

Pero Harry pareció ni siquiera inmutarse.

Por algún motivo, sabía que en un enfrentamiento contra el joven arrogante frente a él, iba a ser él quien saliera triunfante.

- Dejen sus juegos y amenazas para otro momento. - ordenó Snape, aburriéndose de todo aquel drama que estaban actuando los dos antiguos rivales, como si nunca hubiesen dejado de serlo, y es que, en cierta forma, jamás lo dejaron de ser.

Harry simplemente dejó de estar presente.

Pero las ganas de humillar y derrotar siempre estuvieron en Draco.

Latentes en su ser.

- En este momento, lo único que quiero es que le den a Potter la poción de una buena vez, para que esto se termine y él pueda volver a ser el héroe de la comunidad mágica.

Había cierto odio en su voz, casi como resentimiento.

Harry no supo por qué. Tampoco quiso saberlo.

- Sí. - se apresuró a decir Hermione.

Pero era la verdad, tenían prisa.

La guerra no iba a detenerse para darles tiempo de estar preparado, y tampoco iba a darles una notificación de cuando iban a iniciar realmente los ataques, pero Hermione estaba segura que iba a ser pronto, por eso mismo estaba apoyando las órdenes de Snape.

Entre más rápido tomara el joven la poción, más rápido recobraba sus recuerdos.

Le dieron la pequeña botella a Harry, y antes que tomara la olfateó, desprendía un leve aroma a menta y miel que le agradó.

- ¿Cómo va a funcionar esto? - quiso saber.

Sus ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas brillantes, observaron al antiguo profesor de Pociones, como esperando una respuesta de su parte.

- Muy inteligente de tu parte hacer esa pregunta, Potter. - ironizó el profesor. - Siempre supe que había más en tu cabeza que sólo aire. Es un método bastante complicado, invoca magia muy antigua y poderosa, y no creo que sea placentero.

No quería pensarlo, porque la sola idea de sentir dolor no era algo a lo que él fuera partidario.

Odiaba pensar la idea de sentir como si estuviera muriendo y siendo torturado, jamás había recuperado sus recuerdos anteriormente, así que no sabía qué debía esperar sentir, pero estaba completamente seguro que no iba a ser algo agradable. Snape lo estaba confirmando.

- Estarás bien. - aseguró Seamus. - Si _él_ no pudo derrotarte... una poción tampoco podrá contigo.

- Todo esto es bastante conmovedor. - interrumpió Snape. - Pero estaba explicando algo... la magia oscura también forma parte de este proceso, por lo que aún más... será doloroso. Sentirás deseos de no querer recordar, porque experimentarás muy vívidamente varios de tus antiguos recuerdos, y eso... es algo que a ti jamás te desearía.

Draco rió.

Todos lo observaron, pero el rubio no explicó nada, sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, la tomaré. - tomó la botella y se la llevó a los labios y de un sólo trago se terminó el contenido de aquel recipiente pequeño de cristal.

Por un instante, nada sucedió y todos observaron como Harry miraba a su alrededor, un poco confundido, igual algo animado, porque no estaba sintiendo ningún dolor.

- ¿Harry?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero justo cuando lo hizo, también abrió mucho los ojos y ningún sonido abandonó su garganta... simplemente se desplomó al suelo sin hacer ningún sonido.

Su cuerpo se estremecía casi violentamente.

Los Gryffindor corrieron a él, a auxiliarlo, mientras que Snape y Draco sólo observaban.

Cuando Snape vio que Hermione iba a darle agua a Harry, la detuvo.

- No haces ya tu tareas, ¿verdad, señorita Granger? - quiso saber y cuando vio la expresión confusa de ella, continuó. - Esto es parte del proceso... le dije a Potter que no sería placentero... pero el dolor físico desaparecerá pronto... y no lo verán sufrir, aunque eso no quiere decir que en su mente no lo esté haciendo.

- ¿Es necesario dejarlo así? - preguntó Seamus.

Snape lo miró y luego miró al rubio.

Ahí había algo que luego él hablaría con su protegido.

- Así es, Finnigan... de lo contrario, todo esto no sirvió de nada.

No esperó más comentarios ni preguntas de ninguno de ellos, dio media vuelta y a paso veloz se alejó de ahí.

Draco sólo observó un instante más a Harry e imitó a Snape, marchándose de ahí.

-------------------

Había tenido un destino en mente desde el momento en que abandonó el departamento de Potter, donde todos habían estado reunidos al momento en que decidieron pertinente darle finalmente la poción que se suponía iba a darle aquello que la misma magia, por culpa de Voldemort le había arrebatado.

Iba a Blaise.

Había escuchado el rumor que el irlandés se había mudado y que ahora estaba viviendo con su amigo de ascendencia muggle llamado Dean Thomas, lejos de su adoradísimo Blaise.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que había ocurrido entre la pareja para llevar a aquel extraño desenlace, y también se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Blaise que no le había llamado para celebrar aquella noticia... o quizás el moreno seguía pensando que de alguna manera Seamus le hacía falta y estaba demasiado ocupado culpándose por aquel abrupto final.

Pero Draco no era estúpido.

Sabía que algo que ver en todo aquello fue el enfrentamiento que él tuvo con el Gryffindor, en que ambos se dijeron cosas hirientes y finalmente el castaño le dijo que sabía acerca de lo suyo con Blaise, en su forma muy peculiar.

Claro que quería saber a ciencia cierta qué había propiciado aquello.

Además, ahora Finnigan parecía bastante a gusto siendo el acompañante de Harry a todo momento.

Draco sintió ganas de golpearlo.

¿Quién superaba tan rápidamente a Blaise? Más cuando le había estado haciendo un favor al Gryffindor al permanecer a su lado.

Finalmente llegó al departamento muggle de su amante y golpeó la puerta, no quería presionar demasiado su suerte y aparecer dentro sin invitación previa, porque no sabía en qué estado anímico iba a encontrar a Blaise.

La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse y revelar la imagen agotada y encorvada del joven moreno.

- No te ves muy bien. - fue el saludo inicial del rubio, no se movió porque no quería parecer impertinente ante Blaise.

Por un momento, Draco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que cambiaba su actitud cuando estaba ante el moreno, incluso quiso odiarlo, pero no era tan sencillo.

Había algo en el moreno que le hacía sentirse tan poderosamente atraído a él que cedía a todas sus peticiones, o casi a todas, siempre y cuando él también saliera beneficiado de éstas. Jamás iba a aceptar algo a lo que no pudiera sacarle algún provecho.

El moreno simplemente se apartó y dejó que Draco entrara.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? - preguntó el Malfoy.

Blaise quiso golpearlo, besarlo, vengarse de alguna forma por lo que había hecho... y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él, y todavía tenía el valor de preguntarle qué era lo que sucedió.

Seguro estaba deleitándose por su gran logro.

Pero no iba a durar mucho, porque iba finalmente a dar por terminado a todo aquello que lo ataba a Draco, finalmente iba a decirle adiós, que buscara una víctima más para acosarlo y aferrarse a él a uñas y dientes, porque él ya no estaba dispuesto a permitirle tantas cosas, no importaba qué tan hermoso fuera el rubio o que difícil fuera conquistarlo.

- Sabes que fue lo que sucedió, deja de fingir demencia. - su voz mucho más dura de lo que planeaba, pero no le importó, ni se contuvo. Mucho menos iba a disculparse si aquello le molestaba al rubio.

Pero vio que al otro no parecía incomodarle tanto, pero que sí parecía genuinamente confundido ante aquella actitud.

Rodó los ojos y se alejó de Blaise.

- ¿Es por la pelea que tuve con tu gatito? - quiso saber.

- Le dijiste de lo nuestro.

- No explícitamente, además él dejó entrever que ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, yo no lo afirmé, pero tampoco lo negué.

Blaise lo empujó, bruscamente y el rubio alzó la mano, apartando el cuerpo fornido de su amante.

- No seas idiota, Blaise... - pidió y consiguió apartarlo de su camino. - ¿Me crees capaz de irle a confirmar todo lo que hemos hecho? Si fuera así de sencillo lo hubiese hecho antes, pero ni siquiera yo juego tan sucio... tengo un poco de honor.

El otro Slytherin no sabía ni qué creer, pero eso era cierto.

El rubio no era tan malo como el mundo creía, era más bien un poco impulsivo y venenoso, pero jamás actuaba de forma predeterminada, planeando algo... y eso de ir a decirle algo al castaño así porque sí, tampoco era parte de su modus operandi.

- Él me dijo que tú le confirmaste todo. - dijo.

- Simplemente no negué nada, pero jamás afirmé algo... ¡cómo si tuviera que darle explicaciones a un Gryffindor de lo que hago!

- Estuvo con Potter.

Draco le miró.

- Los vi a ambos hace un momento, cuando fui a ver que el idiota de Potter tomara la poción.

- Durmieron juntos. - continuó, como si Draco jamás hubiese dicho algo.

- Estás histérico, y el idiota Gryffindor ése no te merece... ¿quién sería capaz de preferir a Potter en vez de a ti? Es bastante iluso si me preguntas a mí.

- A Seamus antes le gustaba Potter, cuando íbamos en Hogwarts... él me lo confesó al principio de nuestra relación.

Draco pareció un poco confundido.

- Tranquilízate un poco, ¿quieres? - volvió a acercarse al moreno y le guió al mullido sillón, dejándolo caer sobre éste. - Necesitas calmarte un poco, no estás pensando claramente y eso no está bien. Además, jamás te hizo falta Finnigan, no sé para qué lo quieres de regreso.

Blaise se volvió y observó a Draco.

Dulce Draco.

Estúpido Draco.

Lo único que le quedaba, y estiró su mano para rozar su rostro.

- No me dejes. - suspiró y se dejó caer casi sobre el rubio, quien recibió el cuerpo de Blaise entre sus brazos y se permitió caer al suelo.

Draco lo sintió demasiado forzado.

Un ataque de nerviosismos y soledad impulsando al moreno a decirle todo aquello, pero era mejor que nada, por eso mismo simplemente se permitió abrazarlo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en aquel cuello fuerte y sintiendo sus ojos arder.

No iba a llorar, él era más fuerte que eso.

Y aunque sintiera algo por él, Blaise no se merecía verlo llorar o ser el causante de sus lágrimas.

-----------------

Caos, muerte, destrucción.

En medio de aquella nevada de invierno, todo parecía tan frío y mortal que en aquel momento la escena que se desarrollaba en aquel lugar parecía el escenario perfecto para algún tipo de película de horror o un documental donde se estuviera reactuando algunas escenas de guerra y torturas.

Había mortífagos atacando a muggles, torturándolos y matándolos, sin compasión alguna.

Por todos lados en aquella pequeña villa muggle, en las afueras de la ciudad, en un bosque que colindaba con la comunidad mágica, pero que era completamente muggle, había cuerpos ensangrentados, desmembrados, sangre manchando la pureza de la nieve.

Nadie imaginó que una escena así volvería a repetirse después del enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Harry, en que muchos mortífagos habían atacado a muggles indefensos e incapaces de protegerse ante poderosa y oscura magia que golpeaba sus cuerpos frágiles y humanos, desprotegidos.

Era el primer golpe de la guerra nueva.

Un ataque a una comunidad no mágica, que pasaría desapercibido para muchos magos, pero que otros tomarían en cuenta, una minoría.

Dio la orden de que atacaran aquel lugar, porque quería venganza, y sabía que lo mejor era ir avanzando paso a paso... poco a poco.

No era necesario dar un golpe fuerte, un poco de misterio funcionaba mejor, si no sabían quién era la persona que estaba ideando todo, quién era la mente maestra detrás de los ataques, tendrían que seguir suponiendo y las suposiciones jamás llevan a nada bueno.

Lo sabía ella.

Sonrió casi dulcemente, mientras se limpiaba una mancha de sangre que había ensuciado su rostro.

Era toda una obra de arte, sangre como pintura carmesí tiñendo ríos brillantes en la nieve blanca y fría.

- Todo listo, pero nos han avisado que algunos aurores vienen en camino, un equipo liderado por Severus Snape.

Ella sintió furia en todo su cuerpo.

Aquel había sido el principal traidor, lo que había contribuido en gran parte a la caída del Gran Señor Oscuro, era obvio que tenía que darle el peor final que a todos... sí, incluso peor que el del propio Harry Potter, porque él había actuado guiado por la estúpida profecía, mientras que Snape lo había hecho por voluntad propia.

- Snape viene en camino. - repitió. - Entonces hay que empezar la retirada, es demasiado pronto para que me vean, y no quiero tener que matarlo aún... no sería nada divertido simplemente lanzarle un _avada kedavra,_ no hay nada de estilo en eso.

- Sí, señora.

Y así, todos se marcharon.

Cuando Snape llegó, encontró el lugar vacío, lleno de cadáveres y sangre, pero no encontró huellas del creador de toda aquella destrucción y muerte.

Tenía una leve idea de qué era lo que había sucedido porque por un momento había sentido leve el ardor en su brazo, pero no quería creer que era algo relacionado con Voldemort, porque eso significaba, como ya se había pensado antes, que el sacrificio de Potter había sido en vano.

El antiguo profesor de pociones recorrió aquel lugar, iba acompañado por dos aurores más, un poco más ingenuos, de menor nivel, pero aurores al fin y al cabo.

- Si aún hay algún sobreviviente, debemos tratarlos... quizás alguno de ellos vio la cara de la persona que hizo esto.

- No creo que haya sido una sola persona, señor.

- Lo sé. Pero debió haber sido una sola quien coordinó toda esta matanza, podrá verse bastante descuidada pero en realidad está planeada para verse de esa forma. La persona que hizo esto quiere actuar como lo hacían los mortífagos antes. - explicó con voz fría.

No le gustaba el rumbo que todo esto estaba tomando.

Parecía como si los hubieran arrastrado a una película de suspenso.

Todo parecía complicarse y a enredarse demasiado.

No podía tener un final tan sencillo si todo seguía saliéndose de control.

- Pero, ¿quién podría querer hacer esto? - interrogó con temor uno de los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban.

Snape pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Pero conociendo toda la maldad de la que eran capaces muchos de los antiguos mortífagos, él empezaba a preguntarse cuál de todos eso había sido quien estaba perdiendo la razón y buscaba una venganza para su señor.

Porque era la única posible explicación.

O al menos así pensaba él.

Iba a tener que trabajar mucho, y hablarlo con los demás miembros de la orden.

Seguro entre todos podían encontrar una rápida solución a todo aquello.

-------------------

- Estoy cansado. - se quejó el irlandés, dejándose caer sobre el mullido sillón de la sala de estar de Dean.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el cansancio y toda su ropa arrugada por la mala postura en que había estado durante todo el día, acurrucado en una silla en el departamento de Harry, mientras le hacía compañía a Hermione y a Harry, mientras ella hacía algún tipo de trabajo y él cuidaba que Harry estuviese tan bien como fuera posible mientras estaba atrapado dentro de sus recuerdos.

Las cosas seguramente sólo iban a complicarse más una vez que el ojiverde abriera los ojos y fuera consciente que había dormido con Seamus cuando éste ya estaba relacionado con alguien más... y se preguntó si Harry no lo vería como una traición porque no lo había esperado mucho tiempo.

Pero es que había encontrado un poco de confort en el Slytherin, un poco de apoyo y quiso entregarse a esto.

- Debiste haberte quedado allá, sabes que Hermione está demasiado ocupada con todas sus misiones de auror, y que Ron y Ginny también están ocupados en sus propios trabajos, no es justo que ellos tengan que dividir su tiempo cuando tú tienes mucho disponible.

El irlandés enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Estás echándome en cara el hecho que no trabajo? - quiso saber, pero estaba riéndose.

Dean correspondió aquella risa.

- No te preocupes amigo, lo digo más bien porque así tú podrás estar en buenas manos y podrás estar ahí para cuando Harry despierte, sabes muy bien que tienes que hablar con él y explicarle toda la situación... él más que nadie se lo merece.

- ¿Qué hay de Blaise?

- Zabini es un idiota, amigo, lo siento pero es la verdad. - dijo. - Le soportaste demasiado y creo que se merecía que lo engañaras.

Seamus abrió mucho los ojos.

- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso... así cualquiera podría decir lo mismo, que yo merecía que él me hiciera lo que me hizo.

Dean rodó los ojos.

- Es distinto, y lo sabes. Tú le diste todo y él siempre te dio sólo las sobras, de su tiempo, de su amor, de su cama. - dijo y sonaba un poco molesto, era todo porque su amigo se merecía más, siempre había sido así, se merecía a Harry.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya de aquí? ¿Es eso?

Dean le dio un leve empujón.

- No seas ridículo, Seamus... sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. - explicó. - No te pido que te mudes de aquí, sólo te aconsejo que seas parte del grupo que se encarga de cuidar a Harry. Un poco de ayuda siempre es bien recibida, y más cuando es de alguien como tú.

Seamus sonrió.

- Bien, bien. - aceptó con una sonrisa. - Le diré a Hermione que estaré ayudándola con Harry.

El otro joven asintió.

- En serio, Seamus, piénsalo un poco... te mereces mucho más que Blaise Zabini.

El joven movió la cabeza, afirmando.

El problema era que no quería más que Blaise Zabini.

TBC

**Notas de autora:**

¡Listo! Disculpa las demoras, amigocha... mi profesora de Investigación Integral de Mercados estaba acabando conmigo, pero sobreviví. A duras penas, eso sí. La próxima semana, espero... estará el otro capítulo.


	16. Despedida

_**Capítulo 15. Despedida**_

Draco estaba sentado frente a Snape, su rostro tenía una expresión de cansancio que no podía ocultar y que el mayor de ambos había notado y estaba observando con detenimiento, mientras se contenía de hacer aquella pregunta que sabía muy bien que el rubio odiaba escuchar.

Sin embargo, asumía que por ser él, el rubio no iba a tener ningún problema para responderla.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó y escuchó el suspiro del joven, quien bajó un poco la mirada y volvió a alzarla.

- Sólo un poco cansado, no he dormido mucho. - respondió, y era la verdad.

Había pasado la noche en vela pensando en lo mucho que quizás estaba perdiendo su tiempo con Blaise, pero también analizando las posibilidades que tenía ahora que el irlandés parecía haberse apartado de su lado.

Blaise no lo merecía, y sin embargo él se entregaba al moreno.

Quizás era un error, claro que la idea cruzaba su mente, pero él seguía creyendo que aquello era amor, y aunque él no era tan estúpido como para renunciar a todo por amor, también sabía que debía ceder algo. Era una lástima que lo único que estaba cediendo era un poco de su dignidad.

El otro Slyhterin no parecía apreciarlo en lo más mínimo.

Quizás era hora que empezar a reevaluar sus prioridades y darse a respetar un poco más, o seguir intentando arduamente a hacer comprender al moreno que aquello entre ellos dos realmente valía la pena.

Debía pensarlo muy bien, porque humillarse por Blaise no era una opción.

Aunque lo _amara_, jamás iba a permitirle aquello.

Seguía siendo demasiado para que Blaise le hiciera sentir mal; debería ser él quien estuviera negándose al moreno en vez de la otra forma.

Él era alguien demasiado valioso.

- ¿Cómo sigue todo con Potter? - preguntó Snape, en un intento por cambiar de tema, aunque eso no significaba que iba a dejar de lado aquello. Claro que iba a ejercer un poco de presión acerca de los asuntos inconclusos de Blaise, Seamus y Draco. - No he sabido de él.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

- Apenas han pasado tres días. - dijo. - No creo que en tres días se haya solucionado todo, pero planeo mandarle una lechuza a Granger para que me mantenga informado y me avise al momento en que Potter despierte.

- Muy sabio de tu parte, necesito organizar una reunión, para que haya un encuentro cuando Potter despierte. Hay que ponerlo al día de todo lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos.

Draco pareció confundido.

- Todos hablan de algo que está _sucediendo_, pero yo sigo sin ver muestra alguna de algún cambio. ¿Puede explicarme que es aquello de lo que Granger intenta convencerme? - preguntó, sus ojos jamás abandonando los del hombre ante él.

Confiaba en su palabra y sabía que el profesor no le mentía para protegerlo.

El tipo de protección que le daba era distinta, le daba toda la información para que pudiera tomar una decisión acertada, para que conociera todas las posibles opciones y si cometía un error, fuera de él toda la culpa y pudiera asumir completamente toda la culpabilidad.

- Eres un auror bastante descuidado, Draco.

Draco hizo un sonido molesto.

- Has fallado mucho, no asistes a las reuniones de los aurores, así que por eso no te enteras de las noticias que atormentan a Granger. Aunque debo admitir que es algo bastante serio.

- ¿Qué tan serio? - quiso saber.

- Tan sólo ayer, la marca ardió de nuevo. - le dijo con voz suave, casi un susurro, era como un secreto que no quería compartir con cualquiera. Pero el rubio no era cualquiera, era su protegido, el hijo de uno de sus más cercanos amigos. Y ahora que Lucius ya no vivía, Draco se merecía conocer la verdad. - La última vez que ardió la marca fue cuando ocurrió la pelea de Potter contra el Señor Oscuro.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

Era bastante difícil permitirse comprender aquella noticia.

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba algo que fuera real, que le diera un escalofrío nada placentero y le hiciera sentir una pizca de aquel miedo que creyó extinto después de la batalla entre Voldemort y Harry Potter.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Lo mismo quisiera yo saber. - dijo el ex profesor. - Hasta donde yo sé, ninguno de los otros mortífagos sabía cómo hacer funcionar la marca, para que ardiera y poder convocar a una reunión. Pero asumo que alguien descubrió el secreto... alguien cercano al Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Alguien más cercano que mi tía? - interrogó el rubio.

- Muy probablemente, pero no sé quién era más cercano que tu tía. Además, ella siempre se jactó de ser la consentida de Voldemort... si hubiera alguien más, hubiese reclamado su lugar.

- O fue alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer en las sombras y conseguir mantener vivo, cuando menos el recuerdo de Voldemort. - opinó.

Sonaba más probable.

Su tía jamás fue alguien bastante inteligente.

Era más bien bastante impulsiva y estúpida, cruel. Y como se consideraba la más fiel de las seguidoras de Voldemort, era eso lo que le daba cierto poder y mando ante los demás mortífagos, de lo contrario, muy probablemente, todos los demás simplemente la hubiesen ignorado.

- También es una opción, pero no me gusta mucho esa idea. Me hace pensar que puede haber una forma que _él_ regrese. No creo que estemos preparados para enfrentarlo una vez más.

- Para eso tendremos a Potter. - recordó el rubio.

Snape rió.

- Eso es, claro, si Potter decide despertar. - dijo. - Aunque no creo que realmente sea Voldemort... es alguien más, pero alguien igual de astuto, sino es que más... ayer fui a una aldea muggle. Encontré que la habían atacado, de una forma aún más sangrienta que cuando Voldemort... esto no tuvo razón de ser, simplemente fue un acto de diversión.

El rubio pareció alerta y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo tuvieron razón de ser los ataques a muggles de parte de Voldemort?

- Nunca. - respondió. - Pero los ataques a muggles no eran tan salvajes, y eran menos. Ahora atacaron a toda un aldea muggle. No hubo ningún sobreviviente, y no fue una escena agradable. Había sangre, vísceras y miembros por todos lados. Fue una visión bastante asquerosa.

El Slytherin sintió como le recorrió un escalofrío.

- ¿No hay ni la más mínima pista de quién fue? - quiso saber.

- Si tuviera alguna idea del posible responsable, no estaría hablando aquí contigo. Estaría siguiéndolo hasta confirmar mi teoría. No me gusta simplemente culpar a la gente sin tener pruebas. Pienso las cosas bien antes de hacerlas.

- Lo sé, pero usted debe saber algo. _Cualquier cosa_.

- Eso quisiera yo. - dijo. - Me facilitaría muchísimos problemas, y muy probablemente me quitaría a aquellos dos aurores estúpidos que me asignaron para _ayudar_. Para lo único que sirven es para tenerle miedo a todo lo que se les cruza. - pareció aún más irritado que nunca en toda su vida.

Draco lo comprendía.

El ex profesor jamás se caracterizó por ser alguien paciente.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudar? - preguntó el rubio.

- Quiero hablar contigo acerca de tu situación con Zabini. - respondió rápidamente. - Sé que discutió con Seamus, porque todos en el ministerio lo hablaron hoy. Es la nueva noticia del mundo mágico. Y todos se preguntan si Zabini va a nombrarte como su nuevo gran amor.

Draco se encogió de hombros, ¿qué podía decir a todo eso cuando ni él mismo sabía en qué consistía aquella situación?

Y, ¿cómo era que de una guerra cambiaban a un tema tan superficial como su vida amorosa?

Snape no era alguien muy normal.

Pero de qué se quejaba... él tampoco lo era.

- No sé lo que está pensando Blaise. Sólo sé que discutió con su gatito por algún motivo.

- Buen intento, Draco. Dime qué es lo que sabes.

_Legeremancia._

- Finnigan y Potter tuvieron sexo, Blaise se enteró, Finnigan lo hizo porque se enteró de lo mío con Blaise... así que ahora todo terminó. Aunque Blaise me confesó que lo de Potter y Finnigan no es tan reciente como uno pueda creer... están retomando algo que tuvieron en su época en Hogwarts. - relató brevemente.

Para qué hacer complicada, larga y aburrida, una historia que podía resumirse como él había hecho.

Además, a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

De todo eso, era sólo lo de Blaise lo que le atraía.

- Interesante... y por eso es que Finnigan está cuidando de Potter.

Draco alzó la ceja.

- ¿Finnigan está cuidando de Potter? - preguntó.

- Sí. Escuché a Thomas hablando de eso, pero no le presté mucha atención, no es realmente información que considere valiosa.

- Pero lo es. - dijo el rubio. - ¿Qué puede tener ese maldito irlandés que atrae la atención de tantas personas que están, claramente, fuera de su alcance?

- ¿Por qué Potter estaría fuera de su alcance? - quiso saber Snape.

Estaba analizando las respuestas de Draco.

Notaba cierta tención y ganas de ser el centro de atención, cosa que no era algo nuevo. Su padre le había mal acostumbrado y por eso mismo era que actuaba de la forma en que lo hacía, queriendo siempre ser aquel que atrayera las miradas de todos.

Quería saber qué tenía que decir en relación a Potter.

- Porque es como una celebridad en el mundo mágico, por supuesto. Cualquier persona que no sea simple y aburrida, como él, es alguien que está fuera de su alcance. - explicó como si Snape fuera estúpido y no comprendiera algo tan sencillo como eso. - Ni siquiera la pecosa es digna de él, así que cuando menos es un alivio ver que Potter no siguió con ella... creo que es la única persona peor que el gatito.

Y le seguía diciendo así simplemente porque quería y lo consideraba algo humillante.

- Bien, si así lo consideras tú. - dijo Snape. - ¿Qué planeas hacer tú ahora que Finningan está fuera de la imagen? No sabes si esto es permanente o no.

Draco se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

- No sé. Blaise está bastante histérico por todo lo que pasó, creo que odia a Potter más de lo que es normal en un ser humano. Empieza a ser un poco enfermizo, pero supongo que es normal, le han herido el orgullo. Se suponía que el gatito tendría que soportar todos los engaños y seguir siendo el amante perfecto para Blaise. - dijo. - Supongo que el irlandés idiota no es _tan_ idiota después de todo. Le daré eso.

- Le das demasiado. - opinó Snape. - Lo tuyo con Zabini no es nada nuevo, llevan en esto desde que él inició con Finningan, sino es que antes.

- ¿Sigue estando en contra de eso?

- Sigo creyendo que es una pérdida de tu tiempo. - aclaró el ex profesor y sonaba serio. - Tu padre no habría permitido que eso sucediera y probablemente tú le hubieras obedecido. Lo que Zabini hace contigo constituye una humillación al apellido Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo? - exigió el rubio.

- Te esconde del mundo y te trata como _la otra_, ¿crees que mereces ese tipo de trato? - preguntó, pero no le permitió responder antes de volver a cuestionar. - ¿Crees que es el tipo de comportamiento y relación que Lucius y Narcissa esperaban para ti?

Draco negó.

- Sé que mis padres tenían grandes expectativas, y sé que ni siquiera mi padre se oponía a mis sentimientos por Blaise... por eso mismo...

- Tu padre no está aquí para ver como está tratándote Zabini. Yo sí. - le interrumpió.

- Mi padre no está. Necesito a alguien más que me cuide. - confesó el rubio. - Hace mucho que estoy completamente solo. Usted dijo que iba a cuidarme, y no me quejo que no esté siempre ahí, porque sé que su trabajo es más importante... pero no por eso tiene que exigirme que deje de ver a Blaise.

- ¿Así que lo único que quieres de Zabini es compañía? - interrogó el adulto.

- No lo sé. No. - dijo, con una firmeza que en realidad no sentía, pero que era muy bueno en aparentar sentirla. Estaba acostumbrado a ser así. - Lo amo, lo sé.

- Pero él no te ama, ¿vas a permitir eso?

- ¿Cómo sabe usted que él realmente no me ama? - preguntó. - ¿Acaso usted cree que ama a Finnigan y que a mí es imposible amarme?

- No dije eso, no seas tan paranoico, Draco. Piénsalo un poco, pero si lleva tanto tiempo tratándote como basura, lo más probable es que tú no seas una prioridad en su vida. Analízalo. Quizás te lleves una sorpresa no placentera.

Draco negó.

- No tengo nada que analizar. Blaise y Finnigan ya no están juntos. - le recordó a Snape. - Blaise es libre finalmente.

- ¿Y tú crees que eso es lo que él quiere?

No dijo más y Draco realmente no supo cómo responder a eso, porque él mismo llevaba preguntándose qué demonios era lo que el moreno quería. Y más importante, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar él cuando Zabini se lo dijera?

-----------

Ginny estaba bastante enfadada con Hermione.

Si bien le agradecía el hecho que hubiese conseguido terminar la poción que parecía iba a traer de regreso al Harry Potter que ellos conocian, también le molestaba que le destruyera sus ilusiones de estar con él, que consiguiera empujarlo lo suficiente hacia Seamus.

Si Hermione era su amiga debería estar haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarla a ella, en vez de estar siendo casamentera de Harry y Seamus.

La auror debería comprender lo mucho que ella quería a Harry, y lo mucho que ayudaría que estuvieran juntos, que además la ayudaría a salir de aquel agujero en que había caído desde el momento en que el ojiverde cayó en aquel estado amnésico.

Quizás por eso mismo Hermione les había citado a ellos en aquel bonito café.

No sólo a ella, sino también a Ron.

Porque el menor de los hombres de los Weasley también pensaba que su mejor amigo debía unirse a su hermana y encontrar la felicidad con ella, en algún tipo de cuento de hadas.

Hermione era un poco menos idealista, aunque no tanto.

En su mente, Harry encontraba su final feliz, sólo que lo hacía con Seamus y no con Ginny.

- No entiendo para qué querías vernos aquí. - fue la línea de apertura de Ron.

Estaba molesto, y si bien amaba a Hermione, era capaz de molestarse con ella, lo habían comprobado anteriormente. No porque la amaba iba a perdonarle todo, esto incluía enfadarse y ser firme en su decisión por las ideas de la chica que Harry y Seamus debían estar juntos.

Su novia simplemente suspiró.

Claro que comprendía perfectamente la postura de los otros dos; ella misma la había compartido con ellos durante muchos años.

Pero se había enterado de lo que había pasado.

Habló con Seamus y éste le contó todo, incluso de la infidelidad... de ambas partes.

Sabía un poco más de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque aún le faltaba conocer el punto de vista de Harry acerca de todo aquello.

Pero había algo que comprendía perfectamente bien... había sido Seamus aquel a quien Harry había querido antes de la pelea contra Voldemort.

Quizás al mismo a quien esperaría encontrar con él cuando abriera los ojos de nuevo.

Eso era lo que debía hacer comprender a su amiga y a su pareja.

Sabía que ninguno de ellos era estúpido, y que aunque tenían un poco dura la cabeza, e iba a ser difícil convencerlos, no era algo completamente imposible.

Después de todo, Ron y Ginny siempre se habían preocupado por el bienestar de Harry y por su felicidad, seguro que querrían seguir velando por el bienestar de éste, porque fuera una persona alegre, aunque no fuera al lado de la joven. Tenía que hacérselos ver.

- Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por lo que ustedes creen que he estado haciendo, en contra de lo que ustedes habían planeado. - inició y les regaló a ambos hermanos una sonrisa que demostraba su sinceridad, vio que sus amigos asentían y se sintió un poco mejor. - No es mi intención robarte tu historia de fantasías, Ginny, pero siempre me preocupó más Harry que cualquier otro... es mi amigo, y merece que cuidemos de él.

Vio que Ginny se sonrojaba y asentía.

Sabía por qué el sonrojo.

La chica, en parte, había visto en Harry un salvador del tipo de vida tan limitada que siempre llevó, y con ello, también vio la fama que iba a llegarle simplemente por ser la pareja de alguien tan célebre y famoso como lo era Harry Potter.

- Sé que tú lo quieres, Ginny. Lo veo. - le afirmó a la joven, porque no quería minimizar lo que ella sentía por él, no dudaba de que fuera algo importante, pero dudaba que fuera algo realmente eterno, o que fuera algo por lo que valiera la pena luchar. No todos los amores realmente son importantes. - Pero, ¿lo quieres lo suficiente como para arriesgarte, una vez más, a perderlo... o, lo suficiente para soportar una guerra junto a él?

- Seamus tampoco hará eso. - intervino Ron. - Ahora está con Zabini.

Vio que su hermana negaba y bajaba la cabeza.

- Veo que tú también escuchaste las noticias. - dijo Hermione; Ginny simplemente volvió a mover la cabeza, esta vez en un movimiento afirmativo. - Sabes también que es él quien ha estado ayudándome ahora que ustedes dos no han ido a la casa, ¿verdad?

- Dean me lo dijo. - respondió. - Me comentó que era Seamus quien cuidaba de Harry mientras tú atendías los llamados del Ministerio. Me preguntó por qué no estaba yo ayudándolo.

- ¿Por qué no has ayudado?

- Harry es demasiada responsabilidad para mí en el estado en el que está... no quiero verme limitada en mis decisiones. No quiero a un Harry débil, quiero a uno que pueda protegerme y brindarme la seguridad que me ha hecho falta siempre. - respondió.

Y por muy egoísta que sonaba en su descripción de aquello que quería del ojiverde, Hermione no podía juzgarla, porque muchos en el mundo esperaban exactamente lo mismo de Harry.

Aunque sí era un poco extraño oírlo de alguien que se suponía era su amiga.

- No te sientas mal, Ginny. - pidió al ver que los ojos azules de la pelirroja se llenaban de lágrimas. - No es posible controlar los sentimientos... Harry siempre te cuidó muy bien, es bastante normal que tú y él, ambos... hayan confundido sus sentimientos.

- Pero él supo que no me amaba, logró descifrarlo y me dijo que hablaríamos, pero yo me negué a comprender, me quise aferrar a él.

- No está mal.

- ¡Qué es lo que están hablando! Quiero saberlo. - dijo Ron, interrumpiendo el curso de la conversación entre ambas chicas.

- Creo que hemos reaccionado de forma incorrecta al asunto de Harry y Seamus estando juntos. - comentó Ginny.

Lucía un poco triste, pero mayormente resignada.

- No quiero arrancarte nada, Ginny, cuando Harry despierte, puedes hablarlo con él, que él solucione todas tus dudas... pero no quiero que esperes demasiado.

- Sé que esperar... Dean me dijo un par de cosas. - confesó. - Algunas de ellas, cosas que no quería escuchar, pero que eran necesarias que supiera. Para poder formarme una idea de las cosas... creo que fue un error de mi parte creer que con la amnesia iba a venir un amor por mí.

- ¿De qué hablan? - volvió a intentar Ron.

Esta vez, Hermione se volvió a él y tomó su mano.

- Lo de Harry y Seamus no surgió por mí, Ron. - empezó y vio la confusión en el rostro del pelirrojo. - Ellos dos habían iniciado algún tipo de relación desde Hogwarts. Una relación _secreta_. - añadió cuando vio que Ron iba a decir algo.

- ¿Por qué habría de mantenerlo en secreto?

- Según la información que conseguí de Seamus, fue porque Harry estaba seguro que algo iba a salir mal después de la batalla y no quería que el mundo tratara a Seamus como tratarían a una viuda. - explicó la joven.

- Pero permitió que trataran así a mi hermana. - reclamó Ron.

Ginny intervino.

- Eso es culpa mía, Ron. - dijo. - Él jamás aceptó mi amor, como yo dije. Me dijo que hablaríamos después, que había alguien más y que no quería dañar mis sentimientos, porque yo era como una hermana para él. Pero... cuando salió del mundo mágico...

- Nos dijiste que él te correspondía. - fue Ron, un poco molesto.

- Lo siento, Ron. - se disculpó. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas velozmente. - Sé que me equivoqué, pero en realidad creí que lo amaba, y que quizás con el paso del tiempo él me amaría. Aprendería a amarme... o cuando menos simplemente estaría conmigo para no herirme.

Ron golpeó la mesa.

- No te molestes, Ron. - pidió Hermione. - Tu hermana sabe que hizo mal, eso es suficiente.

- ¡No lo es! - exclamó. - He estado resintiendo a mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo por haber abandonado a mi hermana, cuando a quien abandonó fue a Seamus, quien buscó un poco de consuelo en un idiota que lo trata más como su ama de llaves que como una pareja.

- Hablaré con Seamus. - dijo Ginny. - Sé que debo disculparme con él.

- Por eso querías hablar con nosotros. - comprendió Ron.

Hermione simplemente asintió.

- Sé que ustedes están molestos con Seamus, y no debería ser así... él no se lo merece, y mucho menos tu hermana, Ron. Todos cometemos errores alguna vez, tú lo sabes muy bien. No debes juzgarla por su forma de actuar, se permitió actuar impulsada por sus necesidades. No es tan malo, al menos es capaz de aceptarlo y arrepentirse de ello.

Ron asintió.

Su novia tenía razón, pero eso no era nada nuevo, ella siempre sabía cómo hacerlos comprender siempre las cosas. Por muy complicado que esto fuera.

- Yo también tengo que disculparme con Seamus. - opinó. - Más ahora que todo parece estar en un punto tan... raro.

- Y no lo sabes todo, Ron. - dijo la auror. - Hace poco, un par de días... Zabini y Seamus terminaron su relación, porque Seamus finalmente comprobó las infidelidades de Zabini, y porque él mismo no fue capaz de ser fiel.

- ¿Con quién? - preguntó, aunque tenía una muy clara idea de a quién podría estar haciendo referencia la joven.

- Con Harry. - respondió.

Ron suspiró.

Era demasiada información para él, estaba cansado y simplemente se había limitado a estar sentado, escuchando todo lo que Hermione y Ginny habían dicho.

Se preguntaba qué debía estar sintiendo Seamus, y que sentiría Harry cuando despertara y se enterara de todo aquello que ocurrió cuando estuvo fuera del juego... también se sentía bastante mal por haber pensado mal de su mejor amigo, y por haber dudado de él, por creer ciegamente en las palabras de su hermano, cuando ésta lo único que buscaba era confort.

No podía enfadarse con ella, porque era su familia, pero tampoco podía enfadarse con Seamus porque él estaba sufriendo mucho ahora.

Zabini, Malfoy, su madre y ahora Harry.

Era demasiado para cualquiera, y era algo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Ginny y Hermione observaron a Ron, quien parecía estar analizando la situación.

Hermione simplemente sonrió, conforme por haber conseguido que los hermanos Weasley aceptaran la decisión que Harry tomó antes de perder la memoria.

Porque ella siempre se había preocupado por el ojiverde, iba a ayudarlo a, cuando menos, conseguir que la gente respetara sus deseos.

Aunque ahora no sabía muy bien qué debía esperar de Seamus.

Y mucho menos sabía qué podía esperar de Zabini y Malfoy.

Sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta aquel inusual interés del rubio por su mejor amigo.

Y aunque no quería pensar demasiado en eso, o compartirlo siquiera con sus amigos, sabía que pronto tendría que hacerlo porque el rubio actuaba sin anunciarle al mundo lo que iba a hacer. Y no quería que la tomaran por sorpresa, ni a ella ni a Harry.

Debería estar preparada.

------------

Seamus suspiró.

Estaba aburrido y no quería continuar ahí.

No le molestaba ser la enfermera de Harry, la molestia radicaba en que estaba en el mismo lugar que la misma persona que complicaba sus pensamientos y le hacía sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo, aunque estuviera inconsciente.

Y no quería sentirse así, y mucho menos quería culpar a Harry de sus indecisiones.

Porque el único culpable era él mismo.

Miró a Harry, que parecía dormir plácidamente.

Pero sabía que no era así, que el joven estaba sufriendo, que en su mente quizás estaba reviviendo el momento de la pelea contra Voldemort; sintió un escalofrío recorriéndolo por completo y cerró los ojos.

Nadie sabía con certeza qué era lo que había ocurrido en aquel momento, todo era un enigma para todos y las únicas personas que habían estado ahí presente habían sido Harry, Voldemort y, extrañamente, la misma persona a quien en estos momentos odiaba a más que a nadie, Draco Malfoy.

Todos también desconocían el motivo por el que el rubio se había encontrado en aquel lugar.

Y nadie se atrevió a preguntárselo porque el joven había estado sujetando el cadáver de su madre entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba, cuando los demás aurores finalmente llegaron y encontraron a un Harry Potter inconsciente, a Voldemort muerto y a los Malfoy, dos de ellos muertos, y uno llorando la pérdida de sus padres.

Seamus odiaba a Draco, pero también era capaz de sentir cierta lástima por él, porque había perdido a sus padres y se había enfrentado a un mundo que lo condenaba y juzgaba por la familia a la que pertenecía, y si bien el rubio era un maldito bastardo, quizás era así para protegerse del mundo.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que fue él quien destruyó lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido en la vida.

Sonrió.

Claro que extrañaba a Blaise, porque si bien era cierto que lo suyo no había sido completamente rosa y perfecto, tampoco había sido completamente oscuro y malo. Eran una pareja normal, con matices de gris que hacían que todo fuera, aunque no perfecto, sí ideal para ellos dos, le brindaba cierto sabor a la vida y lo mantenía queriendo vivir, incluso después de haber perdido a su madre.

Blaise lo había consolado.

Recordaba que esa noche la había pasado con él, que no le abandonó por completo.

Miró de nuevo a Harry, pues había apartado la mirada, sintiéndose mal por estarlo observando fijamente.

- Vas a estar bien, Harry. - dijo, le hablaba ocasionalmente, porque Dean le había dicho que muchas personas en aquel tipo de trance, como en el que estaba atrapado Harry, eran capaces de escuchar las voces del exterior de sus mentes, y que algunas veces eran éstas las que los hacían regresar al mundo real.

Y Seamus quería que Harry regresara, sino por él, por el bienestar del mundo.

- Vamos a ayudarte, y esta vez, aunque el problema llegue a ser peor que Voldemort, que lo dudo mucho, porque no creo que haya alguien peor que Voldemort... estaremos ahí para ti y te brindaremos nuestra magia. - suspiró y se acercó un poco a Harry.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, muy cerca de él.

Limpió el sudor de su frente y apreció su rostro.

Harry era alguien muy atractivo, y además con un enorme corazón, lleno de bondad y cariño, con algo que ni siquiera Blaise podía competir.

Sonrió.

Pero no había razón para que el Slytherin compitiera contra Harry, porque hasta ahora, a pesar de todo, seguía amándolo. Y aunque Harry también provocaba en él una reacción placentera, no era nada comparada con el vuelco en su pecho y estómago cuando pensaba en Blaise.

Aunque seguía sin perdonarlo por todo el sufrimiento que le había dado, seguramente el moreno tampoco había olvidado el desliz que él tuvo.

Besó la frente de Harry.

El pelinegro estaba demasiado caliente, sufría una fiebre muy alta, por eso mismo le colocó un paño humedecido en agua fría en la frente.

Si el mago se recuperaba, sabía que podrían detener el caos que estaba empezando a surgir.

- Te pondrás bien, Harry. Simplemente lo sé. - dijo.

Besó, una vez más, la frente de Harry y escondió el rostro en el cuello caliente del mago.

Lloró un poco, sintiendo como su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto, sufriendo, y queriendo, una vez más, retroceder el tiempo y solucionar todo. Corregir tantos errores cometidos, por parte suya y por parte del moreno.

La única verdadera víctima en todo eso era realmente Harry.

------------

Aquélla era una navidad bastante fría, en todos los sentidos.

Había gente muriendo en todos lados, magos desapareciendo, y muggles apareciendo heridos por hechizos oscuros muy complicados que tenían muy ocupados a los sanadores en San Mungo.

Por eso mismo, Dean en ese momento se encontraba bastante entretenido limpiado la herida de aquella jovencita muggle que con ojos enormes por el terror y la sorpresa, observaba con detenimiento las manos del joven que la estaba curando.

- No sé cómo explicarte esto, así que simplemente no lo haré. - dijo Dean, muy sabiamente. - Pero quiero que sepas que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, porque la persona que te hizo esto no sabía el conjuro adecuadamente, por eso mismo esto sanará perfectamente, pero antes tengo que limpiar muy bien la herida, para que no haya nada que la infecte.

Ella simplemente asintió.

¿Qué más podía decir cuando estaba en un lugar donde veía cosas tan extrañas que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar?

- La poción que voy a darte ahora es algo que sirve para restaurar el tejido de la piel, porque una parte de éste se desprendió y las células de tu piel murieron, se restaurarían de forma natural con el tiempo, pero tomaría mucho y tendrías que estar constantemente curándote, lo cual no es algo muy placentero, por eso mismo te daré la poción y ésta solucionará todos tus problemas, ¿entiendes?

- Sí. - respondió de forma tímida.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado por el miedo que la sobrecogía.

Sentía como si estuviera en un lugar peligroso.

Consideraba a todos los que la rodeaban en ese momento, incluso al apuesto _doctor_ o _enfermero_ que estaba atendiéndola, unos fenómenos.

- No tengas miedo. - pidió Dean y le sonrió tan amablemente como pudo. - Aquí no podrán hacerte daño, así que no tienes nada que temer. Después de esto te haremos llegar a tu casa y te daremos una poción más para que no recuerdes nada de esto. Seguro que es lo que más quieres ahora.

Ella asintió rápidamente y su sonrojo se intensificó.

- No te preocupes, es lo más normal, si yo estuviera en tu situación, estaría deseando exactamente lo mismo.

- Usted no está tan mal... pero es que todo esto es tan extraño. - murmuró. - Y aún recuerdo la expresión de mujer desesperada y un poco histérica que tenía esa mujer que me atacó.

Dean movió la cabeza.

Movió su varita y acercó a él la copa donde había servido la poción que iba a darle a la joven.

Acercó a ella la taza y la joven olfateó antes de tomar un sorbo y asentir.

Sentía algo tibio descendiendo por su garganta, llegando a su pecho y extendiéndose en su cuerpo, como si recorriera sus venas, mientras la iba revitalizando.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Dean.

- Mejor. - respondió, mientras observaba su pierna, veía como el tejido volvía aparecer, cubriendo el músculo que hasta hace poco había estado a la vista de todos los que pasaban por ahí. - Mucho mejor.

Dean sonrió y le indicó que se tomara toda el contenido de la copa, lo cual la joven hizo sin dudarlo mucho, porque podía ver que el joven que estaba con ella realmente sí estaba ayudándolo.

Cuando iba a agradecerle al joven, sintió como alguien la empujaba al piso y el peso del _doctor_ apuesto sobre ella.

- Guarda silencio. - escuchó a su oído.

Y ella se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio.

Y tuvo la inteligencia de cerrar los ojos y relajarse un poco, a pesar del miedo que pareció congelarla en su sitio.

Escuchaba gritos y maldiciones.

Se permitió entreabrir los ojos.

El joven sobre ella parecía inconsciente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero de su nariz y su boca surgía sangre, y aunque quiso gritar, aún escuchaba la orden firme y clara del joven en su oído, por eso mismo sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos y lloró en silencio.

Para todos, aquello había sido una sorpresa, la hora en que tres sujetos encapuchados entraron y empezaron a atacar a los sanadores y a los heridos era algo que nadie se esperaba.

Murieron tres personas y hubo muchos heridos.

La joven muggle sólo quería que ya le dieran aquella poción para poder olvidar.

---------------

_Harry respiró el aire frío que rodeaba todo aquel lugar._

_Parecía que estaba perdido en aquella neblina que nublaba su visión, pero no era así, sabía muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía y qué era lo que estaba esperándolo en aquel lugar._

_Lord Voldemort._

_Había esperado tanto tiempo para enfrentarse finalmente a él, para derrotarlo, para vengar todo el mal que había hecho... la muerte de sus padres y de su padrino, estaba finalmente decidido a vengarse a derrotarlo, a humillarlo, hacerle probar el sabor amargo de la derrota._

_Pero cuando llegó a aquel punto, sus ojos le entregaron más de lo que estaba esperando ver._

_Voldemort no estaba solo._

_Draco Malfoy estaba frente a él, arrodillado en el suelo mientras apoyaba la cabeza de su madre muerta sobre su regazo y sujetaba la mano inerte de su padre._

_- ¿Por qué? - gritó el rubio, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su voz ronca._

_- Porque tus padres son sólo un estorbo en mi camino, Draco. - dijo el anciano y estiró su mano hacia el rubio, quien se apartó un poco, aún sujetando a sus dos padres, mientras miraba con odio al anciano que pareció disfrutarlo y rió. - Tú podrías serme muy útil. Si me ayudas a tenderle una trampa a Potter._

_- Váyase al demonio. - murmuró. - No voy a ayudarlo a matar a Potter, no cuando él es la única opción para que usted muera._

_- ¿Melancólico por tus padres, Draco? - preguntó. - Los humanos no son eternos, algún día iban a morir._

_Harry escuchó a Draco reír._

_- Pero no así, no hoy. Sólo espero el momento en que Potter se deshaga de usted, porque lo hará... así sea sólo porque es lo que el mundo desea de él._

_- Es bastante estúpido, ¿no es así?_

_El rubio no volvió a alzar el rostro._

_- Lo siento, Señor Oscuro. - dijo, pero su voz estaba matizada de odio. - Pero no voy a ayudarlo esta vez. Sálvese usted mismo si es tan omnipotente._

_Antes que el anciano pudiera responder, Harry finalmente dio un paso al frente y habló._

_- Prepárate para morir, Voldemort._

_El anciano rió._

_- Oh, Harry querido. Sigues sin saber nada de modales, ¿acaso es lo que te enseñaron tus padres?_

_Harry se mordió la lengua, no quería demostrarle al anciano lo mucho que le dolían sus palabras, porque sabía que si lo hacía iba a flaquear y no quería perder la pose que había conseguido, las ganas de humillarlo y de destruirlo que se habían anidado en su ser._

_- No se preocupe, señor. - dijo con falso respeto. - No es necesario que haya respeto en este encuentro, ¿cuándo ha jugado usted limpio?_

_- No eres tan estúpido como todo el mundo cree._

_- Y usted tampoco es inmortal, como parece hacerle creer al mundo. - dijo Harry. - Déjese de juegos e iniciemos esto... usted y yo no somos inmortales, por mucho que usted haya hecho para serlo... así que simplemente empecemos esto. Quien sobreviva se llevará el título del mejor._

_- Siempre supe que eras más ambicioso de lo que Dumbledore quería admitir. Viejo loco._

_- No es así... simplemente quiero despojarlo a usted de todo, para que sienta lo que han sentido sus víctimas... créame, - dijo. - no es nada agradable._

_Sin dar aviso, Harry lanzó un hechizo a Voldemort, pero el anciano no era tan estúpido, atacó al mismo tiempo y la maldición crucio dio de lleno en el pecho de Harry._

Harry gritó con fuerza y se sacudió sobre la cama, casi violentamente, asustando a Seamus, quien se había quedado dormido con el rostro oculto en el cuello de Harry.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

TBC

**Notas de lena:**

Finalmente, Harry despertó. Ahora sí, esperen lo mejor de todo esto... aunque les aseguro que aún falta mucho para su final, xD


	17. Cuentagotas

_**Capítulo 16. Cuentagotas**_

Seamus despertó con un sobresalto cuando sintió el movimiento súbito que hizo el cuerpo de Harry al sentarse de golpe; además, se sintió casi lanzado fuera de la cama y el impacto de su cabeza golpeando el colchón terminó de despertarlo.

Harry estaba despierto, observando todo a su alrededor, como esperando que una respuesta llegara a él y que comprendiera qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El propio Seamus no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, y no sabía qué decirle al ojiverde, porque no se suponía que Harry fuese a despertar en uno de los momentos en los que él estaba cuidándole, y ahora que se suponía ya recordaba, o cuando menos eso esperaba Seamus, no sabía qué tipo de actitud tomar con él, especialmente si consideraba que ellos dos habían estado envueltos en una relación amorosa al momento de la pelea final de Harry contra Voldemort.

Se sintió casi claustrofóbico.

Quiso huir de ahí, sin darle ninguna explicación al confundido mago que se volvió hacia él y le miró fijamente, demandando una respuesta con la dureza de sus ojos verdes.

Jamás se enfrentó a aquella mirada, que parecía imponer.

No tenía miedo, porque sabía que a la última persona que debería temer era al Gryffindor que estaba con él; Harry no era del tipo de personas que atacan sin motivo alguno y aunque suponía que la amnesia y el hecho de tenerlo ahí, sin explicarle todo era buen motivo para incitar violencia, el otro joven no pensaba del mismo modo en que él lo hacía.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿Estás bien? - inició, primero que todo, según órdenes de Hermione, debía asegurarse que todo estaba bien con la salud del joven y que no simplemente había despertado aún amnésico, porque su propio ser se resistía a las cantidades de magia y memorias que había abandonado.

Esperó un poco.

Harry pareció embeberse en la pregunta, demoró en responder, estaba simplemente observando al irlandés, quizás diciéndole algo con sus ojos penetrantes.

Parecía bastante tenso, un poco molesto incluso, pero no lo externó.

Movió de forma casi imperceptible la cabeza, pero lo suficiente para que Seamus lo distinguera y pudiera respirar aliviado.

- ¿Tienes algún dolor, cansancio? - preguntó y esperó otro poco, como no recibió respuesta alguna, continuó. - ¿Quieres agua?

Pero Harry no tenía intenciones de continuar aquel interrogatorio.

Quería respuestas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó.

Sintió su voz ronca y pasó saliva, pero no fue suficiente.

Quizás no había sido muy sabio ignorar la oferta del irlandés de un poco de agua, pero primero quería saber dónde estaba, qué había ocurrido y por qué se sentía aún un poco mareado, como si no pudiera enfocar un punto con sus ojos porque todo parecía dar vueltas alrededor de él.

Casi como si estuviera sufriendo una muy mala resaca.

Lo peor de todo es que lo último que recordaba era haberse encontrado con Voldemort en un amplio paisaje despejado, donde la única compañía que tenía además del mago tenebroso había sido la de Malfoy y los cadáveres de sus padres, aunque ésos realmente no los contaba como compañía, porque ya no le servían como testigos a aquel espectáculo de magia que él dió.

- Harry, responde. - insistió el otro joven, sonaba desesperado.

Harry sintió un poco de compasión por él, por eso mismo simplemente asintió.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - le regaló un asentimiento. - ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿un poco de agua? Hermione va a matarme si no te cuido bien. Jamás esperamos que despertaras después de tan sólo tres días. Creímos que ibas a seguir inconsciente.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

¿Tres días?

Se había sentido como toda una eternidad.

- Estoy bien. - dijo, estaba demasiado ronco para haber estado inconsciente tan sólo tres días, y demasiado cansado, y todo su ser se sentía pesado, como si no pudiera ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso más prolongado. - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estamos en el departamento de Hermione, pero ella no está, tuvo que acudir a una reunión en el ministerio, ocurrió algo... - se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Harry no sabía de todo aquello con detalles, así que mejor no le decía nada. - La llamaron de la oficina de aurores, no sé qué es lo que querían con ella, como son asuntos exclusivos de aurores, yo no recibí llamado.

- ¿Auror? - preguntó y recibió un asentimiento de parte de Seamus. - ¿Hermione es auror?

- Hermione y Malfoy fueron los aurores asignados a irte a buscar... ¿no recuerdas eso?

Harry se contuvo un bufido.

Ahora resultaba que Malfoy también era un auror.

Negó con la cabeza y se permitió cerrar los ojos, porque la luz de la habitación empezaba a molestarle.

- No entiendo nada. - dijo y abrió de nuevo los ojos. - ¿Malfoy es un auror? Apenas hace poco lo vi arrodillado con los cuerpos de sus padres.

- No. - empezó Seamus y abrió mucho los ojos, mientras entraba en un estado de pánico. - Eso ocurrió hace dos años, Harry.

El pelinegro pareció genuinamente confundido e intentó ponerse en pie.

Cuando se apoyó en sus piernas el peso de todo su cuerpo pareció incrementarse demasiado y sintió como si la gravedad ejerciera una presión aún mayor sobre su persona y colapsó en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos sudaban.

¿Perdió dos años de su vida?

- El profesor Snape no dijo que fueras a olvidar todo lo que viviste mientras estabas amnésico.

Y si aquello tuvo un mínimo de sentido para Seamus, éste pasó desapercibido por Harry.

- Ayúdame. - pidió y vio al irlandés luchar con su peso hasta conseguir depositar a Harry de vuelta en el cómodo colchón.

Harry guardó un silencio por un momento, esperando algún tipo de explicación lógica y coherente por parte de la persona que estaba frente a él, que parecía rehuir a su toque, cosa que no tenía sentido, porque la última interacción que él recordaba con el irlandés, había involucrado mucho roce físico entre ambos.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo y por qué parecía que Seamus estaba ganando tiempo para no decirle nada?

Después de alargarse cinco minutos el pesado silencio entre ellos, Harry carraspeó y miró al castaño frente a él.

- ¿Planeas explicarme qué demonios sucedió y por qué dices que pasaron dos años y yo no recuerdo nada? - interrogó.

El otro joven sonrió.

- Sales de una amnesia para caer en otra.

- ¿Amnesia?

- Después de tu pelea con Voldemort. - dijo. - Todos creímos que estabas huyendo del mundo mágico, incluso yo... pero en realidad estabas amnésico, sólo que el ministerio lo ocultó y te mandaron al Londres Muggle, te dieron un departamento con todas las comodidades necesarias y te colocaron ahí. No sé muy bien qué fue lo que pasó pero sí sé que te adaptaste y empezaste a vivir tu vida como un muggle.

Amnesia.

Eso podía explicar un poco el por qué de la distancia que el otro joven parecía poner entre ambos.

Quizás Seamus había encontrado a alguien más y no quería darle la idea errónea a Harry.

- Entiendo. - mintió. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? - Si estaba amnésico... digo, ¿cómo es que ahora sí recuerdo lo de Voldemort?

- Ocurrió un problema y decidieron buscarte.

Harry se contuvo de rodar los ojos, sólo asintió y miró al otro joven, esperando a que continuara con su explicación, pero el propio Seamus parecía casi tan confundido como él, como si preguntarle a él acerca de su situación fuera el error más grande posible.

Aunque estaban sólo ellos dos ahí, y no sabía a quién más podría acudir, aunque suponía que de haber sido Hermione la persona que lo hubiese visto despertar, las cosas hubieran sido completamente distintas y la joven iba a proveer de mejores respuestas, que aquellas tímidas y nerviosas por el irlandés. Pero, realmente no le culpaba, no era su culpa su amnesia y la agenda tan complicada con la que venía toda su existencia, porque si algo consiguió entender de Seamus, era que estaban de nuevo en problemas y requerían la ayuda de su súperman.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama.

- ¿Estás cansado? - preguntó Seamus y simplemente asintió, demasiado agotado como para siquiera hablar. - Deberías descansar, no creo que sea muy prudente que te forces a recordar.

- No estoy forzándome a nada. - no pudo evitar responder y suspiró.

Este Seamus parecía no conocerlo en lo más mínimo.

Realmente no estaba intentando recordar, sólo quería convencer a su cuerpo adolorido de relajarse un poco para permitir que el sueño se apoderara de nueva cuenta de él, que volver a dormir parecía una mejor opción a seguir despierto en aquel incómodo silencio con el castaño.

- Hermione regresará pronto. - comentó Seamus. - Le diré que despertaste y ella te explicará todo... siempre ha sido más paciente y siempre tiene una respuesta para todo.

Un asentimiento del joven con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando Harry finalmente iba a permitirse ser abrazado por la pesadez del sueño, cuando empezaba a sentirse envuelto por aquella nube de oscuridad que iba a permitirle un descanso, aunque fuera pasajero, escuchó una voz femenina cercana.

Pocos minutos después, sintió como alguien lo sacudía levemente.

Cuando abrió los ojos no le sorprendió mucho ver a una Hermione sonriente observándole fijamente.

- ¡Oh, Harry! - exclamó la chica, y seguro a duras penas se contuvo de lanzarse sobre él, porque pareció con la intención... pero inmediatamente se apartó de él y simplemente le sonrió más ampliamente, como si ni ella misma pudiera creer que su amigo estaba de regreso con ellos. - Estoy segura que quieres muchas explicaciones, pero antes que pasemos a eso, me gustaría que comieras un poco... mandé a Seamus a servirte un poco de sopa, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas.

Harry quiso protestar, pero la joven lo conocía demasiado bien y cuando lo vio abrir la boca, para decir algo, negó con la cabeza.

- No estoy negándote las respuestas que quieres, pero no quiero que estés débil cuando vaya a decírtelas, cualquier reacción fuerte podría perjudicarte. Tomaste una poción bastante poderosa, no quiero arriesgarme a que decaigas.

- Ok, sólo porque me has dado muy buenas razones para aceptar. - bromeó y la joven le sonrió aún más, pero sus ojos parecían brillar demasiado por lágrimas contenidas. - No llores, Hermione... no estoy muerto, no te preocupes... voy a estar bien.

Ella asintió.

- Pero es que no quiero que creas que estás aquí sólo para salvarle la vida a unos cuantos ingratos.

- Sé que no es la única razón. - comentó el ojiverde. - Sé que puedo contar contigo, y con Ron. ¿Dónde está Ron?

Ella sonrió.

- Con su madre. Ambos se pondrán tan felices de saber que has despertado.

Harry asintió.

Lo sabía, porque los Weasley eran la única familia que había conocido, además de Sirius y Remus.

Las únicas personas que, más allá de verlo como un instrumento para ganar la guerra, lo habían visto como una adición a la familia y siempre le habían tratado como su propia familia jamás lo hizo, dándole un lugar en su hogar y en sus corazones.

Era algo que jamás iba a olvidar.

Por eso también estaba ahí, suponía.

Para salvarlos a ellos.

-----------------

Después de haber comido toda la sopa que Seamus le había servido, y de despedirse de éste, porque había dicho que estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir despierto, y tras haber declinado amablemente la invitación de Hermione de quedarse a descansar ahí, Harry finalmente se encontró sentado, apoyando su espalda en una mullida almohada, esperando a que Hermione regresara de la cocina, pues había ido a limpiar los platos que se habían ensuciado.

Seguía siendo siempre tan limpia y ordenada como siempre, Harry no sabía por qué, pero sentía como si hubiese añorado eso durante mucho tiempo, la familiaridad con la que lo trataba Hermione, aquel ambiente amigable que pareció no haber vivido en mucho tiempo.

Su amiga entró a la habitación, que se enteró era la de huéspedes, y se sentó en una silla frente a Harry.

- Bien, Harry... pregunta todo lo que quieras saber, haré todo lo posible por solucionar tus dudas.

Decidió pensarlo un poco antes de lanzarse a hacer preguntas sin fundamento, preguntas tontas que seguramente sólo le llevarían a perder el tiempo a ambos.

Quería respuestas concretas, algo que solucionara sus dudas y le aclarara el por qué de su situación actual.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? - fue su pregunta inicial.

Suponía que era una buena forma de empezar, saber qué era lo que lo llevaba a aquel momento en que no comprendía muchas cosas, pero seguro que entendía más que cuando había estado amnésico. Ahora cualquier cosa, por muy supernatural que fuera, seguro le parecía posible.

Hermione, por su parte, suspiró.

Solamente a su amigo ojiverde se le ocurrían aquel tipo de preguntas, para complicarle un poco más la existencia; pero no iba a negarle una respuesta, aunque la que le diese no fuese la más acertada o cierta, iba a decirle lo que ella creía.

Era lo más cercano a la verdad.

- No tengo una verdad absoluta de eso, Harry, pero lo que voy a decirte es lo que puedo asegurarte se acerca más a la verdad... Creo que quizás sólo el profesor Dumbledore habría podido solucionar esto, y él ya no está. - dijo y sonrió tristemente. - Cuando tú y Voldemort se enfrentaron, con varitas hermanas, lo que sucedió fue un evento al que muchas personas aún le buscan explicación... la magia esta vez simplemente no rebotó ni se rehusó a atacar al otro.

- No entiendo. - intervino Harry.

- La verdad, yo tampoco entiendo. - confesó ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. - La magia salió por todas direcciones y creó una muy fuerte explosión. El cuerpo de Voldemort era muy anciano y estaba demasiado corrupto, tanto que la magia que conteía parecía superarlo, por eso mismo no sobrevivió a aquella explosión, pero tú eres joven y no había magia negativa en tu cuerpo, así que simplemente perdiste un poco de tu magia y tus recuerdos.

Harry sonrió.

- Sigo sin entender, pero acepto lo que me das. Cuando menos resuelve algunas de mis dudas... especialmente la siguiente. Iba a preguntarte cómo murió Voldemort.

- Su propio cuerpo le traicionó. - dijo ella. - Parece que jamás se puso a pensar que tanta magia no es posible contener en una vacija tan vieja.

- Bueno, la próxima pregunta... ¿cómo está eso de que han pasado dos años?

- No quisimos molestarte después que, aunque parecías aún un poco confuso, te habías adaptado a tu vida muggle, y parecías aunque un poco solitario, finalmente libre de cualquier tipo de presión. Pero hay peligro en el mundo mágico de nuevo, y el ministerio pidió tu ayuda. Tuvimos que buscarte. - explicó ella.

Harry asintió.

No la culpaba del hecho que le hubiesen buscado, parcialmente le culpaba que hubiesen tenido que esperarse tanto tiempo para hacerlo, pero también comprendía los motivos de la chica, lo había hecho por su propio bienestar, para que él tuviera un poco de paz.

- Y, ¿cuándo voy a enterarme de todo? ¿Cuándo veré a los Weasley?

Ella sonrió.

- Los Weasley te verán después de la reunión de Aurores que seguramente ya está convocando el profesor Snape, para mañana, porque le envié una lechuza, avisándole que estabas despierto, él podrá explicarte porque es que no tienes recuerdos de aquellos dos años, pero no te preocupes, es sólo temporal, los irás recuperando. En esa reunión se hablará de todo lo que está ocurriendo.

- Ok. - dijo él. - Tendré que estar preparado.

Ella sólo asintió.

¿Qué más podían hacer, realmente?

------------------

Cuando Snape recibió la lechuza de Hermione, no estaba solo.

Draco Malfoy leyó la carta después que Snape se la hubiese dado, cuando él ya la había leído y se había dirigido a su escritorio, a escribir su propia nota, una que iba a dirigir al Ministerio, para que empezara a organizarse una reunión para el día siguiente.

Entre más pronto posible, mejor.

Porque Snape seguía creyendo que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo, que en aquellas setenta y dos horas que esperaron a que el _héroe_ abriera los ojos, pudieron haber hecho algo más que simplemente esperar de brazos cruzados a que todo se solucionara con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Irás a este próxima reunión? - quiso saber Snape, mientras terminaba de redactar aquella nota y la enrollaba, para poder atarla a la pata de la lechuza, que esperaba tranquila a que le dieran su carga.

El rubio lo pensó un momento.

Jamás se había mostrado muy interesado en el tipo de reunión que se organizaba en el Ministerio, y estaba seguro que así seguirían las cosas, sin embargo, ahora había otro motivo por el cual él quería asistir a aquel encuentro.

Harry Potter iba a estar ahí.

Iba a escuchar su versión de las cosas, porque muy probablemente le preguntaran qué era lo que había pasado en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

Iba a verlo, ahora que el Gryffindor ya le iba a recordar.

Claro que quería estar presente.

- Ahí estaré. - fue toda la respuesta que dio.

- Mañana, en el Ministerio. - dijo Snape. - A la misma hora de siempre, que no asistas no quiere decir que no sepas la hora.

El rubio simplemente sonrió.

Nada iba a impedirle estar ahí.

Nada, y mucho menos nadie.

TBC

**Notas:**

Corto, a comparación de los otros cinco capítulos anteriores, pero era necesario este momento... no era lo que tenía planeado para el capítulo 16... pero eso se verá en el próximo, que ya está en proceso de ser escrito... así que espero no demorar mucho con él. Gracias por leer y miles de besos.


	18. Monocromo

_**Capítulo 16. Monocromo.**_

Para Harry ahora todo era bastante confuso, le molestaba no entender qué demonios era lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, y porque se sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza con un mazo muy duro que le había dejado mareado y despistado.

Llevaba un día entero despierto, de regreso al mundo, como había dicho Hermione, pero aún nadie respondía todas las preguntas que tenía.

Hermione logró solucionar algunas de sus dudas, pero eso no significaba que quedó satisfecho.

Simplemente significaba que ahora su principal duda era saber cuál era aquel problema del mundo mágico que requería de su presencia; ¿por qué alguien más no podía simplemente encargarse de eso? Le ahorrarían muchos problemas y dolores de cabeza.

No podía permitirse estresarse demasiado, porque eso simplemente servía para empeorar su dolor de cabeza y hacerlo sentir aún más confundido.

Su mejor amiga le había prometido una poción para olvidar aquellos dolores, pero hasta ahora no veía una solución pronta.

Ahora, se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia.

A la hora del desayuno, la castaña le explicó que era necesario que él acudiera a aquella reunión de aurores, no importaba que él no fuera uno, así que simplemente aceptó. Ahí podía encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba para poderse formar una idea de qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera algo como lo de Voldemort; no tenía intenciones de repetir aquello.

- Demos inicio a esto, no todos tenemos tiempo que perder. - dijo Snape y Harry se sintió inmediatamente irritado.

La presencia del adulto aunque se suponía debía darle cuando menos el confort de saber que iba a enterarse de todo, simplemente servía para estresarlo.

Suponía que ni la amnesia iba a hacer que su mala relación con el profesor Snape se compusiera, y era algo que secretamente agradecía. No tenía tiempo para solucionar una relación que no tenía razón de ser, así que mejor simplemente se enfocaba en su nueva misión.

- El motivo por el que estamos aquí reunidos es uno muy importante. - habló un hombre alto y fornido, sus ojos parecían arder con emoción, ganas de triunfar.

Harry no comprendía si era por su presencia o simplemente porque estaba emocionado de que se fuera a hablar el asunto que a él le concernía.

- Ha habido varios cambios actualmente, y uno que amerita mención por ser tan importante, tan caótico y drástico. - empezó y miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se detuvieron en Harry, quien devolvió la mirada con dureza, no quería ser la esperanza de ese hombre. - Todos sabemos que Lord Voldemort ya no existe, que por eso mismo hay paz... pero han ocurrido eventos que nos llevan a cuestionarnos cuánto tiempo más puede preservarse esta paz.

Hubo un murmullo en toda la sala, cuchicheos de los distintos aurores que hablaban entre ellos, comentando la noticia.

La mayoría de ellos ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era hasta ahora que había una reunión dedicada a discutir aquello que muchos de ellos ya estaban viviendo.

Harry miró a Hermione, quien estaba obstinadamente mirando al frente.

- Silencio. - ordenó el mismo sujeto. - No quiero precipitarme a nada, pero todos sabemos que existen muy grandes probabilidades que sean los mortífagos que siguen con vida quienes estén detrás de todo esto. No sería mucha sorpresa, pero queremos capturarlos y restaurar la paz que tanto le costó a Harry. ¿No es así, Harry?

El aludido miró a su alrededor, todos habían quedado en silencio y le observaban.

Obviamente esperaban su respuesta, pero él no quería sentirse como un conejillo de indias, así que simplemente se encogio de hombros y disfrutó la mirada de decepción en el rostro de muchos; a decir verdad, no estaba ahí para complacer su curiosidad... sino para enterarse de aquel problema que requería su intervención.

- No estamos aquí para hablar de los actos heroicos de Potter, y creo que es la primera vez que él y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo. - interrumpió la fría voz de Snape. Sus ojos se posaron en el ojiverde y sonrió aquella misma risa que siempre enfadó a Harry. Esta vez no fue excepción... pero como siempre, se tragó cualquier réplica, por costumbre. - La razón por la que se convocó a esta reunión es una en específica.

- Dijeron algo de posibles mortífagos. - habló una voz suave, que Harry reconoció, Lupin. - No creo que esté entre ellos la idea de una resurrección de la figura de Voldemort... no después de dos años, y aunque su modus operandi es ciertamente similar, creo que no es la misma persona, podrá haber algun miembro del grupo de mortífagos que trabaje en esto, pero tengo la impresión que no es esa persona quien lidera este nuevo movimiento.

- ¿Dices eso porque sabes algo? - preguntó una nueva voz.

- No, no sé nada en específico. - respondió Remus, tan tranquilo como siempre, de la misma forma en que Harry lo recordaba, inalterable. - Pero es de inteligentes comprender que si fuera un mortífago común y corriente, esto pudo haber ocurrido hace dos años, y no ahora.

- Muy cierto. - opinó Snape. - Además, todos los mortífagos dejaron de practicar lo que hacían con Voldemort... no por arrepentimiento, sino por miedo, y puedo asegurar que ninguno de los que permanece con vida es lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber planeado esto.

- ¡No puede haber alguien igual a Voldemort! - exclamó una mujer, Harry jamás la había visto, así que suponía que era una nueva auror... además, parecía tan joven.

- No es igual a Voldemort, tampoco es peor... pero ciertamente es alguien creativo, capaz de tramar todo esto y atacar puntos específicos que nos harán inmediatamente sospechar de mortífagos. Quiere confundirnos, hacernos pensar que esto es simplemente una secuela de la desaparición de Voldemort, de su muerte.

- ¿No habría funcionado mejor si esto hubiera ocurrido dos años atrás? - preguntó Hermione. - Sigo sin comprender que le hizo pensar a esta persona que esta táctica podría funcionar, pero de algo estoy segura... no fue Voldemort.

- Voldemort murió, Granger. - habló Draco y Harry por primera vez se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba ahí, sus ojos claros observando fijamente a su amiga. - Yo vi como su cuerpo estallaba en muchos pedazos debido a aquella explosión. No quedó rastros de él, más que su varita destruida.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que está muerto? - la misma mujer habló.

Parecía bastante interesada en el tema, y también un poco temerosa.

- Ana, es obvio que murió, su magia se esfumó, su cuerpo explotó... vi como todo su cuerpo parecía quebrarse, al final sólo había polvo en lugar de fragmentos de su cuerpo. Muchos en el ministerio aún intentan explicar qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Ana asintió.

- ¿Qué pasó con ese polvo? - quiso saber.

- Lo guardaron muy lejos de las manos de cualquier seguidor de Voldemort, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse... la ubicación del escondite de dicho polvo sólo la conoció Albus Dumbledore, y como ahora ya no está vivo, no hay forma de que nos diga. - dijo un auror más, uno de aquellos sin nombre a los que Harry no conocía.

- ¿No hay un cuadro del profesor Dumbledore en la oficina del director en Hogwarts? - volvió a interrumpir Ana.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés? - habló Harry. - ¿Acaso quieres los restos de Voldemort?

La joven tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y bajar el rostro, observando a sus zapatos.

- No estoy aquí para hablar del lugar de _descanso eterno_ de Voldemort, es lo que menos me importa. Quiero que me digan para qué me necesitan. - terminó y miró duramente a los presentes.

- Harry, la razón de tu presencia aquí es sencilla. - rompió el silencio el mismo hombre que habló al principio. - Mi nombre es Arnold Schackles, soy el encargado del departamento de aurores y es mi deber informarte que requerimos tu ayuda.

- Lo supuse, a lo que me refería es... ¿en qué requieren mi ayuda?

- Primero, Potter... - dijo Snape. - Necesitamos saber quién está detrás de todo esto, sino sabemos quién es el que está haciendo todo esto de nada nos sirve tu ayuda, así que por eso mismo estamos formando una comisión de aurores que se encargará de las investigaciones... todos los aurores tendrán una pareja para cualquier misión, no podemos permitir que nadie viaje solo. Es muy riesgoso.

- ¿Qué tan riesgoso?

- Están asesinando muggles sin razón aparente, así que considero que extremadamente peligroso, Potter... si tienes alguna duda sobre mis palabras, siempre puedes preguntarle a tu querida amiga o a Remus, cualquiera de ellos dos estará dispuesto a darte la información necesaria.

- ¿Cómo se decidirán las parejas? - preguntó Draco.

Miró de reojo a Harry.

- Todavía no se ha decidido. Las parejas se anunciarán en la próxima reunión.

Draco simplemente asintió.

- ¿Alguna pregunta más? - quiso saber Snape.

- ¿Puedo ser la pareja de Potter? - preguntó Ana.

Antes que cualquiera de las autoridades respondiera, Harry lo hizo.

- No. - fue todo lo que dijo, antes de ponerse en pie y salir de aquel lugar.

Le estresaba la idea que tenían de él, y el tipo de ayuda que querían era una que aún no comprendía.

Él pensaba que cuando menos ya sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando, y ahora resultaba que estaban en ceros, que no le ofrecían ninguna respuesta.

Era como si esperaran que él fuera descubriendo las respuestas a sus propias preguntas.

Siempre fue así.

-----

Seamus quien se había quedado fuera de la oficina de aurores, por no ser uno, estaba apoyado en la pared.

Se había alejado un poco porque la curiosidad le ganaba y no quería ceder y entrar a una oficina llena de aurores donde no era bien recibido por no tener el título.

Miró a su alrededor... estaba en su área de trabajo.

El mismo lugar que varias veces visitó antes cuando iba a ver a Blaise.

Se preguntó si quizás tendría el valor de acercarse a ver al moreno, para saludarlo.

Habían estado juntos casi dos años, y realmente lo extrañaba... no necesariamente tenían que solucionar sus problemas... con simplemente hablar un poco, ponerse al día y asegurarse, ambos, que se extrañaban, quizás las cosas iban a empezar a corregirse.

Pasó saliva y cerró los ojos.

Había un nerviosismo inusual apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, y se sentía un poco inseguro, como si la sola idea de estar en el mismo lugar que su ex pareja debilitara su voluntad.

Pero le había costado mucho sufrimiento llegar al punto en que estaba y sinceramente, por mucho que amase a Blaise, aún tenían mucho que solucionar... el asunto de Harry había sido simplemente la gota que derramó el vaso, porque Seamus tuvo que soportar la infidelidad de Blaise por mucho tiempo... desde el inicio de su relación.

Sabía que vivía engañado.

Siempre supo que había algo extraño en el comportamiento un poco evasivo del Slytherin, pero simplemente jamás lo cuestionó, porque sabía que de hacerlo, no iba a ser capaz de vivir con el conocimiento que el amor que él y Seamus tenían estaba manchado, por las marcas de la infidelidad... ahora de ambas partes.

Claro que se arrepentía de haber dormido con Harry, porque había sido un impulso en medio del dolor que estaba experimentando, y porque en ese momento, Harry le había hecho sentir tan bien... deseado y apreciado, como hacía mucho que Blaise no le hacía sentir.

Simplemente se aprovechó de ese afecto y lo tomó como consuelo, sin importarle no sólo que estaba rompiendo con su fidelidad, sino también que estaba aprovechándose de Harry.

Ahora no podía ver a Harry a los ojos sin sentirse culpable.

El ojiverde no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había ocurrido...

Harry había sido una víctima del destino, y ahora lo era también una víctima de Seamus... y el irlandés, por mucho que quisiera ya no podía simplemente quejarse de todo lo que Blaise le hizo a él, porque aunque no intencionalmente, él había hecho algo similar a Harry.

No sólo eso, sino que también había dudado de sus sentimientos después que desapareció del mundo mágico... cuando lo había hecho simplemente por causas de fuerza mayor... porque ni él mismo sabía qué era aquello que estaba dejando atrás.

Se decidió por ir a visitar al Slytherin, no tenía _mucho_ que perder.

Vagó por los pasillos desiertos hasta que terminó en la oficina del moreno.

Golpeó la puerta.

Sabía que no era posible que se repitiera la misma escena de la última vez que fue a visitar a Blaise, porque el rubio estaba en la reunión de aurores... lo había visto entrar con Snape, pero no quería ser descortés y prefería esperar a que le invitaran a entrar.

Así fue.

La puerta se abrió después de aproximadamente un minuto y Blaise miró a Seamus, confundido y un poco emocionado.

- ¿Todo bien, Seamus? - quiso saber, su voz grave y preocupada, como si la única razón por la que el castaño fuera a visitarlo en esos momentos, fuera un momento crítico.

El otro joven simplemente le sonrió y asintió.

- Sí, sólo quise pasar a saludarte, y a ver si tienes un momento para mí. - quiso saber.

Bajó la cabeza, un poco sonrojado, avergonzado por haber flaqueado y haberse presentado ante Blaise, pero volvió a alzar el rostro y observó que su contraparte también parecía más alegre que tan solo unos instantes atrás.

Se permitió una leve sonrisa y entró cuando Blaise se apartó de la puerta.

- ¿Quieres un poco de té o whiskey? - preguntó el mayor y jaló la silla de Seamus, para ayudarlo a sentarse.

- No, gracias... - dijo. - Sólo pasaba a ver cómo estas.

Un suspiro de Blaise.

- He estado mejor, no lo niego. - fue todo lo que dijo, antes de regresar a su asiento y observar fijamente a Seamus, quien bajo la insistente y penetrante mirada oscura del Slytherin no pudo más que sonrojarse y apartar sus ojos, llevándolos a observar sus zapatos.

Blaise se sintió un poco reconfortado, por saber que a pesar de todo aún era capaz de conseguir ese tipo de reacción de parte del castaño.

El alivio que sintió fue tal como respirar aire después de haber estado sumergido demasiado tiempo en agua fría.

- Y tú, ¿cómo estás? - fue el turno de preguntar del moreno y Seamus sonrió.

- Adaptándome a la pérdida de mi madre, a vivir con Dean y a ayudar a Hermione con todo lo que está haciendo... voy a ayudar a Harry a comprar un departamento.

Ante la mención del ojiverde, Blaise inmediatamente se tensó.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó el castaño. - Ya no hay nada entre Harry y yo. - aseguró.

Blaise no lo dudaba, porque sabía que el otro joven había recuperado la memoria... ésa fue una noticia que recorrió el ministerio toda la mañana y que inevitablemente llegó a sus oídos.

Lo que significaba que de nuevo la vida personal del _héroe_ se debía ver interrumpida por sus obligaciones con la comunidad.

No comprendía cómo era que el idiota lo soportaba, pero tampoco iba a quejarse, porque no era su vida y tampoco su tiempo el que estaba desperdiciándose, y aquello por supuesto que le daba tiempo de solucionar las cosas con Seamus.

Aquello sin Harry ya era suficientemente complicado... si el idiota decidía que quería luchar por Seamus, iba a serlo un poco más.

- Pero sigues viendo a Potter. - indicó el moreno y el irlandés sólo bajó la mirada.

- Es mi amigo, y a pesar de todo, creo que le debo una explicación de lo que pasó después que él desapareció del mundo mágico... - intentó explicarse el castaño, había desesperación matizando su voz y sus ojos seguían sin encontrarse con los de Blaise, porque sentía que éste estaba juzgándolo... aunque no comprendía el por qué, cuando él mismo no había sido completamente honesto en la relación.

Estaban bailando una danza peligrosa, en la que no sabían quién llevaba ya el ritmo.

- Potter no puede ser sólo tu amigo.

- ¿Así como Malfoy no puede ser sólo tu amigo? - quiso saber y se arrepintió inmediatamente después de decirlo, de haberlo hecho... porque él mismo se había dicho que no estaba ahí para discutir, sino que quería encontrar una pronta solución, y principalmente quería dejar de ser la razón por la que había gente sufriendo... odiaba ese sentimiento.

Le hacía sentir malo.

- Lo de Draco es distinto. - se atrevió a decir el moreno. - Yo estaba con él antes de estar contigo.

Seamus rió.

- Entonces es exactamente lo mismo. - dijo. - Yo estaba con Harry mucho antes de haber estado contigo... y la diferencia entre lo mío con Harry y lo tuyo con Malfoy, es que yo sí lo amaba.

No dijo más, sino que simplemente se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Se detuvo frente a ésta y se volvió a medias.

- Espero que nuestra próxima conversación sea mejor que ésta. - susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que Blaise lo escuchara. - Porque de seguir así no llegaremos a ningún lado.

Tomó el picaporte y lo giró... cuando iba saliendo, se topó con Malfoy, quien le miró y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Visitas maritales, _querido_? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

Seamus simplemente enarcó los ojos, pero decidió ignorarlo... Malfoy no se merecía su tiempo.

-----

Hermione se había regresado al Ministerio, dejando a Harry solo en el departamento, mientras éste esperaba a que el tiempo pasara, sin hacer nada, simplemente analizando su situación actual, que ciertamente no era algo muy bueno.

Ahora se suponía que iba a ser un auror.

Le habían dicho, después de la reunión, que no era necesario que se entrenara para ser uno, que lo suyo era innato, que nació para ser uno, y que con unos padres como los que tuvo, no podían esperar menos de él.

Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a los cumplidos que simplemente aceptó.

Desde que supo de ellos, soñó con ser auror, por eso mismo, no le molestaba ser uno de ellos ahora; es más, se sentía bastante satisfecho.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del amplio sofá de Hermione y cuando estaba poniéndose cómodo para tomar una pequeña siesta, que no tenía ganas de hacer nada... y quería aprovechar los últimos días de libertad que tenía, alguien golpeó tímidamente la puerta.

Sin ganas de hacerlo, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta, para finalmente abrir.

Seamus estaba del otro lado, cansado y con una expresión acongojada en el rostro.

- ¿Seamus? - preguntó. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nada en su contra, pero desde el día anterior, el irlandés parecía simplemente no querer estar a solas con él y verlo aparecer en el departamento de Hermione, sabiendo que estaba él solo y que la chica iba a demorar, le hacía preguntarse acerca de la salud mental del otro joven.

Escuchó el suspiro de Seamus y le indicó que entrara, porque no quería que su amigo se pusiera a llorar en el pasillo de Hermione.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - se disculpó el castaño y se dejó caer sobre una silla del comedor de Hermione. - Sé que me he portado como un imbécil contigo, cuando es lo último que tú te mereces, especialmente en esta circunstancia... y, es hora que tú y yo hablemos de lo que está pasando.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y siguió a Seamus, sentándose en una silla junto a él.

- ¿Hablas de lo que había entre nosotros?

Seamus cerró los ojos, sintiendo una punzada de dolor a la finalidad con la que el ojiverde pronunciaba aquellas palabras, como si supiera que ya todo se había terminado y que realmente no le dolía tanto como a Seamus le dolió no saber de Harry por un buen tiempo.

- Sí. - dijo el joven. - Esto será complicado para ti, porque es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado ante tus ojos, pero...

- Snape dijo que voy a ir recobrando los recuerdos de lo que viví mientras no estaba aquí. - recordó Harry. - No recuerdo ahora porque mi cuerpo está aún _acostumbrándose_ a la magia, según Snape. Así que no te culpes... asumo que en dos años pudieron pasar muchas cosas, y sé que no te dijeron dónde estaba, por eso mismo no te culpo.

- Empecé a salir con Blaise. - confesó Seamus y se sintió sonrojar ante la mirada curiosa del ojiverde que pareció intensificarse sobre su persona.

- ¿Zabini? - preguntó. - Siempre creí que él y Malfoy tenían algo.

- Así es... Blaise y Malfoy se las ingeniaban para engañarme... y hace poco los descubrí y... te busqué a ti.

Harry parpadeó.

- ¿Cómo? - quiso saber.

- Tú y yo dormimos juntos. - dijo.

Mejor decirlo de una buena vez, que no por más que tardase en decirlo las cosas iban a mejorar.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

- Oh... - fue todo lo que brotó de Harry, pero después vio la preocupación en el rostro de Seamus. - No te preocupes, no espero nada de ti... no me molesta que hayas acudido a mí por eso... Eres mi amigo, a pesar de todo... es sólo que...

- Te usé, Harry. - dijo el irlandés. - Y ahora no sé cómo solucionar todo esto y... no sé qué pienses tú de mí, pero no quiero que creas que nunca te amé.

Harry sonrió y sujetó la mano de Seamus.

- No te preocupes... - pidió. - No fue culpa tuya ni mía... pero no te sigas mortificando... sabes que eres mi amigo, y para cualquier cosa que necesites, espero poder ayudarte. No le permitas a Zabini y a Malfoy derrotarte. - fue todo lo que dijo.

- Gracias, Harry. - agradeció el joven. - Me siento un poco mejor...

Y le dio un estrecho abrazo al ojiverde.

-----

Aquella abandonada casa en la que Hermione y dos aurores más estaban investigando, desprendía un aroma asqueroso... a putrefacción, algo que ninguno de los presentes quería seguir soportando, pero como buenos aurores que eran, tuvieron que soportar y seguir avanzando.

Había restos de cuerpos esparcidos por todo la habitación, vísceras por todos lados y sangre salpicando las paredes.

- Quien hizo esto es una persona enferma. - dijo Andrew, uno de los aurores que acompañaba a Hermione.

Sus ojos azules escaneron todo el lugar y aterrizaron en una varita hecha casi astillas en una esquina de la habitación.

- El cadáver es de un mago. - dijo Tom, el otro mago que estaba presente, había visto lo mismo que Andrew.

- Es la mamá de Seamus. - fue todo lo que dijo Hermione.

La cabeza decapitada de la madre de Seamus parecía observarla desde una esquina de la habitación, donde la habían colocado, sobre un taburete de madera.

Había una nota junto a la cabeza.

Misma nota que Tom fue a recoger, con una expresión de asco cubriéndole el rostro.

_El juego ha comenzado._

Era todo lo que decía.

TBC

**Notas:**

Amiga, disculpa la demora... espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste... ya me pongo a trabajar en el próximo capítulo ahora mismo ;)


	19. Resistencia

**Capítulo 18. Resistencia**

Después de una corta conversación con Blaise, porque éste no parecía de muy buen humor después de su encuentro con su niño dorado, decidió simplemente marcharse, porque estaba empezando a aburrirse de aquella actitud de mártir que Blaise empezaba a adoptar... era ciertamente una actitud aburrida y le restaba emoción a su vida sexual.

Y sin emoción sexual, ¿para qué quería estar presente?

Claro que tenía 'sentimientos afectivos' por el Slytherin, de lo contrario no soportaría todo lo que soportaba; el problema radicaba en que odiaba sentirse como el plato de segunda mesa, y la idea que aquel a quien él amaba prefiriera a una persona a quien él consideraba indigna era lo que colmaba su paciencia y le hacía perder la calma. Pero como un buen Malfoy que era sabía esconderlo y simplemente adaptarse a la situación, modificando su conducta para lograr complacer al resto del mundo.

Él era así, no hacía las cosas para agradar, pero ciertamente ahora que estaba en el mundo real, fuera de las cuatro paredes del castillo de magia, había aprendido que hacer un poco de lo que el mundo quería era la mejor forma de conseguir favores.

Por eso mismo era que obedecía la mayoría de las órdenes que recibía del Ministerio de Magia.

Le acercaban un paso más a su propia misión de Harry Potter.

Y, ¿por qué le interesaba el mago?

Simplemente le parecía fascinante como todo el mundo mágico parecía depender exclusivamente en un ser humano; que de ser posible, viviría su vida lo más lejos posible de la comunidad que lo veía como su salvador.

Era irónico, y un poco patético.

Los magos veían un mesias en Potter, y el idiota una vez vio su propia salvación y escape a su vida miserable en la magia. Ahora, era su nuevo martirio, tener que soportar como cientos o miles de desconocidos se postraban a sus pies simplemente para suplicarles por una salvación que ninguno de ellos se merecía.

Él mismo, aún amándose tanto como lo hacía, por tener el ego por los cielos, sabía que un sacrificio más del Gryffindor sería demasiado para él, que no era merecedor de algo tan grande.

Y sin embargo, él también esperaba que el joven dijera que sí.

Porque mandar a alguien más a la guerra, en representación del pelinegro no era lo mismo, le restaba emoción, y además... ¿por qué estar en deuda con alguien más cuando ya le debía suficiente a Potter y agregar un poco más a la pila era simplemente lo más lógico?

Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos, sintiéndose un poco ridículo.

Tenía una misión importante, algo que se propuso a sí mismo a la hora de la reunión de aurores, al mismo momento en que llegó a una muy importante conclusión en su mente.

Conseguiría lo que quería, porque estaba acostumbrado a eso, toda su vida su padre le enseñó que cuando quería algo, siempre podía conseguirlo con dinero, o besándole el trasero a las personas apropiadas... y si bien él odiaba rebajarse, también odiaría la idea de ver desperdiciado tanto esfuerzo que había hecho para poder acercarse un poco más a Harry Potter.

Porque, ciertamente, desde que toda la aventura de Potter continuó en el mundo mágico, después que él le convenciera de regresar, no habían tenido ningún encuentro, y él veía eso como una enorme pérdida de su tiempo y de su esfuerzo.

No había convencido al idiota de regresar simplemente para verse apartado de su vida, no. Él quería estar ahí, descubrir un poco más de por qué el héroe había decidido ayudarle, cuando vio a sus padres ahí, yaciendo muertos en el suelo... ¿por qué no esperó a que Voldemort lo matara a él o decidiera su destino?

Le intrigaba saber cuál había sido el motivo de Harry para llegar a _rescatarlo_.

Para poder cumplir su propósito, necesitaba cercanía.

La misma de la que él carecía por el tipo de relación antagonista que él y Potter habían protagonizado en sus años de estudiantes en Hogwarts, y por las distintas ideologías que ambos tenían.

Lo único que parecían tener en común era la magia, y las ganas de no querer que Voldemort o su imitación, volviesen a crear un reinado de caos y confusión en el cual se verían sometidos hasta que pudiesen desenmascarar al culpable y deshacerse de él.

Se pasó una mano por el lacio cabello platinado y avanzó por el ancho pasillo que le llevaría a la misma habitación donde estaba aquella persona con quien debería hablar.

Si no supiera acerca de su influencia, y las buenas relaciones que él sostenía con esta persona, jamás habría intentado modificar las cosas para que le favorecieran a él, pero tenía más de un punto a su favor y debía hacer uso de sus conexiones.

Para algo existían.

Saludó con asentimientos cordiales a algunas cuantas personas que pasaban a su lado, siempre quedando bien con ellos, dándoles una sonrisa y siguiendo su camino, sin detenerse a conversar con ellos. No quería parecer descortés, pero tampoco quería parecer excesivamente amigable, y encontraba que un punto intermedio era la solución perfecta.

Al llegar a su destino, entró por la puerta y vio que el jefe de aurores estaba conversando con la persona que le importaba.

Cualquier otro que no supiera el verdadero orden en la cadena de mando, habría buscado al jefe de aurores y le habría intentado convencer de lo que él quería... él, por supuesto, era una persona mucho más informada aunque no más involucrada, y conocía a quiénes debía acudir para que las cosas funcionaran a su manera.

Lo bueno de tener conexiones radicaba en que así, jamás tenía que contactar a personas en vano.

Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió cuando las dos personas presentes se volvieron a él.

Con una calma que le caracterizaba y una expresión que modificó a una de seriedad absoluta, avanzó hasta estar separados de ellos por sólo unos cuantos pasos, y dirigió sus ojos a aquella figura autoritaria a quien respetaba tanto, pero al mismo tiempo no siempre obedecía.

- Severus. - llamó, atreviéndose a tutearlo.

No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, siempre se dirigía a él con respeto y hablándole de usted, pero en público y para llamar la atención de su ex profesor, asumió que un poco de más familiaridad al dirigirse a él, haría que éste dirigiera su atención a él.

Snape se giró a él y alzó una ceja, confundido por la actitud del rubio; tan habituado a ser llamado con respeto, le desconcertó un poco aquel cambio tan radical en el Malfoy, pero se dirigió de nuevo a su interlocutor y se inclinó hacia él, para susurrarle algunas palabras y recibir sólo un asentimiento de su parte.

Se alejó de él a pasos grandes y sujetó a Malfoy del brazo cuando estuvo con él, para guiarlo fuera de aquella habitación.

Los recibió el pasillo y empezaron a avanzar, hasta que Snape decidió detenerse, haciendo frenar al rubio de súbito, quien le miró duramente, pero no protestó.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - quiso saber el adulto, sus ojos negros se posaron en la figura esbelta y larga del hijo de su difunto amigo, esperaba que la respuesta del rubio lograse convencerlo que había sido pertinente interrumpirlo en aquel preciso momento.

Draco también lo sabía, por eso mismo se tomó su tiempo y miró a su alrededor.

Lo que quería hablar con Snape era algo que consideraba confidencial, pero sabía que lo más que iba a conseguir del ex profesor era esto, una esquina un poco alejada del resto del mundo... así que, por esta vez, tendría que conformarse.

Pero no debía permitir que se volviera una costumbre de parte del moreno.

- Necesito un enorme favor. - dijo, su voz firme y sus ojos brillaban de una emoción contenida, como si un fuego los hiciera arder; se permitió una sonrisa discreta, cargada de una emoción casi explosiva que le acometía todo su interior. - Y antes que usted siquiera piense negármelo, le sugiero, así como usted me dice a mí todo el tiempo, que piense bien las cosas... podría surgir algo bueno de aquello que estoy a punto de solicitar de usted.

Snape incluso rió.

Las palabras del rubio le hacían pensar en lo _importante_ que éste debía considerar aquel asunto, como para quererlo convencer con un mini discurso un tanto ridículo.

Pero decidió darle una oportunidad... tal vez, sólo tal vez, el rubio tenía razón.

- Muy bien, Draco. - sonrió, una sonrisa un tanto irónica, así como el matiz que cubría sus palabras. - ¿Qué es aquello que quieres que haga?

El rubio sonrió también, pero su sonrisa no era irónica o sarcástica, sino más bien un poco genuina, ligeramente emocionada.

Y es que él veía una oportunidad en todo esto.

Una oportunidad única que debía ser suya.

- Quiero que Potter sea mi pareja en la cacería de brujas que vamos a llevar a cabo. - su tono de voz no vaciló y su gesto denotaba la seriedad de sus palabras; por eso mismo, se deleitó en la sorpresa que cubrió el rostro del ex profesor de pociones.

Muy pocas personas podían presumir haber dejado sorprendido a Severus Snape.

- Y usted hará que eso sea posible. - continuó.

Esta vez, Snape demoró un poco en responder.

En su mente estaba intentando comprender qué era aquello que el rubio estaba proponiéndole, más bien casi ordenándole, y quería ver si era una decisión favorable o no; de serlo, claro que ayudaría al pequeño Malfoy... pero si no lo era, no debía arriesgar su credibilidad simplemente para hacerle favorcitos a alguien que en su época fue su alumno favorito.

- No recibo órdenes de nadie, Draco. - dijo, pero aún estaba cavilando todo en su mente. - Si me conoces tan bien como tú crees... deberías saber que soy yo quien doy las órdenes, y las personas a mi mando quienes obedecen.

No se permitió sentirse acorralado por las palabras del mayor, ni dudó, no le permitiría a Snape ver cómo él aún podía influir sobre él, porque realmente quería que eso ocurriera, tenía muchos planes para sus misiones con Potter, y comprender un poco de la mente anormal del Gryffindor era una de sus más grandes metas... porque seguía sin explicarse por qué le había ayudado.

De haber estado él en el lugar de Potter, no habría hecho lo mismo.

Probablemente hubiese huido desde el principio, buscando su propia salvación.

Él fue así en sus épocas de Hogwarts.

Ahora ya no sólo pensaba en huir; claro que seguía pensando sólo en sí mismo, pero sabía que dar una buena pelea le daba más honor que simplemente vivir huyendo de los riesgos y peligros que la vida le presentaba y que se mostraban como obstáculos ante él.

- No estoy ordenándole nada. - contraatacó e incluso le sonrió a su profesor. - Lo único que quiero que sepa es que, si yo trabajo con Potter, hay mayores posibilidades que logremos algo a si él lo hace con alguno de los perdedores que están pensando para él.

- No estoy tan seguro. - dijo Snape. - Tú y Potter tienen una tendencia a terminar simplemente peleándose o maldiciéndose, y no hay tiempo para ese tipo de acciones ahora; ya no están en el jardín de niños, Draco... un poco de seriedad se aprecia.

- Oh. - habló Draco. - Puedo dejar de maldecir a Potter por unos cuantos meses siempre y cuando eso signifique que voy a seguir viviendo... no planeo destruirle los planes y mucho menos hacer que "el niño que vivió" tenga una vida miserable.

- ¿Por qué quieres trabajar con él? - quiso saber. - Cuando no estás obsesionándote por Blaise y la estúpida fijación amorosa que tienes con él, estás obsesionándote por Potter y quién sabe que cosas más.

- No me obsesiono por Potter. - se defendió e incluso se ruborizó un poco, pero apartó la mirada del adulto y después cuando le volvió a mirar, el rubor se había marchado y él estaba sonriendo. - Sólo quiero comprender algo de lo que él hizo.

Snape le miró.

Distinguió genuina curiosidad en la expresión de su protegido, al mismo tiempo que una emoción desconocida en aquellas irises claras, y sonrió.

El Malfoy ante él era una persona demasiado complicada como para intentar descifrarla, y eso era algo que siempre le había parecido fascinante.

No tenía la personalidad de Lucius, ni la de Narcissa, sino más bien una compleja mezcla de ambas, que parecían haberse fusionado consiguiendo un nuevo ente, por completo interesante y bastante complejo; la fascinación casi siempre está en lo desconocido o en lo incomprensible... y Draco era un poco de ambos. Un misterio para todos, porque aunque se mostraba de una forma, realmente era alguien completamente distinto a lo que proyectaba.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Draco negó.

A nadie le había hablado de aquello que parecía atraerlo al pelinegro... aquella fuerza casi gravitacional que hacía que sus pensamientos siempre terminaran aterrizando en aquel cabeza hueca que un día decidió que Malfoy merecía vivir un poco más.

- Si no me dices, Draco, no voy a darte lo que quieres.

El rubio rió.

- Usted es incapaz de llegar a caer tan bajo... usted no usa el chantaje como una herramienta para conseguir lo que quiere... y seguro que sabe muy bien que aquello que no estoy diciéndole es suficientemente privado como para que usted intente usar _Legeremancia_ conmigo.

- Eres bastante inteligente, te concederé eso. - replicó. - Pero aún necesitas convencerme por qué tú y Potter deben trabajar juntos; sigo creyendo que no harían un buen equipo, y dudo mucho que logres coordinarte tan bien con él como lo haría alguno de sus inútiles amigos.

- Usted lo ha dicho, ellos son inútiles... y Granger sólo serviría para alentarlo. Ella más bien intentaría hacer mucho por él, queriendo librarlo de males innecesarios o daños. - comentó y vio con gusto como Snape entornaba los ojos, pensándolo. - Yo al ver a Potter no pienso en apartarlo del mal, y tampoco pienso en lanzarlo a recibir todas las maldiciones lanzadas contra nosotros.

- ¿Por qué he de creerte?

- Porque sabe que es la verdad. Si quisiera deshacerme de Potter, no pediría que fuera mi pareja, sería bastante obvio que usara una excusa ridícula justificando su muerte. - respondió. - Si quisiera a Potter muerto, le hubiese matado cuando aún se creía un muggle más.

- ¿Dónde está el honor en eso? - intentó Snape.

Draco rió.

- ¿Y de qué sirve el honor cuando realmente el resto del mundo mágico querría matarme por haberme deshecho de su maquina de asesinar villanos?

- Muy cierto. - dijo. - Aún así no estoy completamente convencido del por qué quieres a Potter como tu pareja... ¿o esto tiene algo que ver con Blaise y Finnigan?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

- Por favor, lo último que necesito son planes secretos para llamar la atención de Blaise o querer molestar al gatito. Si quisiera hacer eso, simplemente lo haría... - opinó. - Lo de Potter es algo distinto, lo que quiero averiguar de él no involucra en lo más mínimo a nadie más.

- Tus motivos me intrigan.

- Mis motivos son sólo míos, profesor. Cuando considere pertinente hacerlo partícipe de mis asuntos, no lo dude, será el primero en enterarse.

- No estoy muy convencido de esto. - confesó el adulto. - Pero te daré el beneficio de la duda, y te daré lo que me estás pidiendo, con una única condición, y espero que la cumplas, porque de lo contrario no dudaré en reasignarte con alguno de los idiotas que parecen reproducirse aquí en el Ministerio.

Draco hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Lo que sea.

- No descuidarás tus misiones por Blaise.

- Jamás haría eso. - respondió y después apartó el rostro. - Ahora mismo Blaise no se merece siquiera mi tiempo... no se preocupe, no le fallaré en esto, y haré todo lo posible por ayudar a Potter a descubrir quien quiere venir a arruinar el maldito mundo mágico una vez más.

Snape sonrió.

No esperó despedida alguna del rubio, porque lo conocía, sólo recibió un gesto de éste y lo vio dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Seguía dudando un poco de su decisión, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro... ambos, Draco y Potter, eran muy buenos magos, y consistirían en una pareja muy fuerte.

-----

Desde su conversación breve con Seamus, la idea del castaño encontrándose con Harry o simplemente teniendo aunque fuera sólo amistosa, una relación con éste, era algo que le hacía sentir un fuego violento en su interior, un odio liberándose en todo su ser.

Por eso mismo ahora estaba en dirección al departamento del ojiverde; había conseguido la dirección gracias a algún desgraciado que se había cruzado en su camino, y en medio de una conversación casual, había dejado escapar que aquella noche, Harry regresaría a su casa, queriendo darle un poco de privacidad a su mejor amiga, y para empezar a adaptarse a la idea que ya vivía solo.

Había decidido transportarse mediante los medios de transporte muggle y ahora caminaba por una calle desconocida, misma calle en la que se encontraba el alto y bien cuidado edificio donde se suponía que vivía el héroe mágico.

Entró, ignorando por completo al portero, que había saludado amablemente con un 'buenas tardes', pero que estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento de extraños que a veces hacían acto de presencia en el edificio y a quienes jamás volvía a ver.

Decidió usar las escaleras, porque él no confiaba en los inventos muggles, y meterse a una caja metálica que lo iba a transportar a otro piso no era lo suyo, así que decidió caminar... entre tanta furia y violencia que había en su persona, dar unos pasos más o menos era algo que no importaba mucho; es más, parecía liberar un poco de aquella ira y se sentía más ligero, pero no por ello menos dispuesto a patearle el trasero a Harry Potter si llegaba a ser necesario.

Aunque en realidad no sabía para qué estaba ahí.

Empezaba a sentirse un poco ridículo.

Como atrapado en una comedia romántica, donde va a casa de su rival de amores a exigir un poco de respeto a su persona... y entonces, se dio cuenta que aquel respeto que él quería exigir era algo que probablemente no se merecía. Pero en serio quería poder gritarle un poco al pelinegro, por hacerle todo complicado, por atraer tanto la atención de aquellas personas que eran importantes para él.

¿Qué era aquello que él tenía que hacía tan atractiva su persona a los ojos de Draco y de Seamus?

Podía decir que odiaba a Potter, y no estaría mintiendo, porque le odiaba, sentía que lo único que quería era verlo morir ahora que parecía que un mal estaba apoderándose del mundo mágico, y no importaba qué tan egoísta fuera ese pensamiento.

Quería regresar a aquella época en que él tenía a ambos jóvenes.

A Seamus porque lo amaba y a Draco porque, ¿quién no quiere tener a alguien así?

Terminó de subir las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta que sabía pertenecia a Harry, y sólo por un poco de cortesía que aún había en sí, decidió dar un par de golpes leves a la puerta, para esperar a que el ojiverde le abriera, en vez de simplemente derribarla con su fuerza o con magia, como había pensado en el transcurso al hogar de Potter.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el ojiverde abriera la puerta y descubriera a Blaise Zabini ante él, con los ojos llenos de ira y un odio casi anormal.

Se sintió empujado hacia el interior de su casa y retrocedió por instinto.

- ¿Por qué regresaste? - quiso saber.

Habría gritado, pero encontró que en aquel siseo podía cargar más odio que en un grito... además, un grito le haría ver aún más desesperado de lo que de seguro ya se mostraba.

- No sé de qué hablas. - respondió Harry y se apartó un poco cuando vio como el Slytherin seguía avanzando hacia él, con intenciones no muy claras, pero que él no quería descubrir. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Seamus, Draco y yo estábamos bien sin ti aquí, sólo llegaste a desequilibrar todo. - volvió a sisear y finalmente acorraló al ojiverde, quien había hecho un mal movimiento y había sentido como su sofá le impedía seguir retrocediendo.

Zabini le sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió con fuerza, violento.

Harry no hizo el intento de soltarse, aunque tampoco iba a dejar aquello escalara a mayores grados de violencia, si tenía que hacerlo, se vería forzado a defenderse.

- Realmente no sé qué es lo que quieres o en que puedo ayudarte aquí, así que te pido que te retires. - pidió.

No se sentía muy calmado, pero consiguió hablar en un tono de voz tranquilo, sin perder por completo la razón.

- ¡Me quitaste a Seamus! - gritó. - ¡También quieres a Draco!

Harry sí se soltó esta vez del agarre del moreno y lo empujó fuera de él, haciendo que Zabini golpeara contra la pequeña mesa de centro que había y cayera de espaldas al suelo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy con todo esto? - quiso saber, pero continuó. - Y Seamus es sólo mi amigo... no lo veo como más que eso... sé que lo amaba, pero cuando desperté esos sentimientos simplemente ya no estaban, y no puedo culparlo a él ni a mí mismo de lo que pasó... supéralo, Zabini... si Seamus ya no está contigo es por algo que tú hiciste y no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

No supo cómo, pero se había puesto en pie y estaba embistiendo contra Harry.

Su cuerpo más ancho y grueso que el de Harry golpeó contra el del ojiverde y los lanzó a ambos al suelo, donde el frío azulejo les recibió, y cuando finalmente pudo equilibrarse e iba a golpear a Harry en el rostro sintió un golpe frío y casi eléctrico recorrerle la espalda y se apartó de Harry, para rodar en el piso, queriendo apagar aquella sensación molesta en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces en casa de Potter, Blaise?

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie allí, sujetando su varita con fuerza y viendo al moreno que intentaba recuperar su aliento en el piso. Después miró al pelinegro, quien parecía confundido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su departamento.

- ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? - quiso saber Blaise, dirigiéndose al rubio.

Éste se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás de Harry y sonrió.

- Vine a visitar a Harry, ¿acaso eso es un problema, Blaise? - preguntó él, su tono de voz un poco frío para estarse dirigiendo a alguien a quien supuestamente amaba. ­- Te aconsejo que te retires, que aquí el cabeza rajada y yo tenemos algo importante sobre que hablar... y tú no eres bienvenido en esta conversación.

- Vete al demonio, Draco. - gruñó Zabini y se puso en pie, y en vez de repetir el recorrido que le había llevado a casa de Potter, simplemente se desapareció con un plop.

Al estar solos, Harry se puso en pie, acomodó su sillón, que se había volcado cuando Zabini decidió atacarlo y se sentó frente a Malfoy, observándolo clínicamente, con ojos serios y una expresión confundida en el rostro, como si no se explicara por qué dos Slytherin habían ido a visitarlo el mismo día.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - interrogó.

- Ésa no es forma de recibir a quien te salvó de Zabini y además, te ayudó a recuperar la memoria. - respondió.

Hubo un corto silencio.

Silencio que el rubio rompió.

- Tampoco es forma de recibir a tu nuevo compañero en estas nuevas misiones, Potter. ¿Qué opinas? - y su sonrisa se amplió.

La expresión de casi horror y sorpresa en el rostro del ojiverde hacía que todo valiera la pena en ese momento.

-----

La noche había llegado sorpresivamente veloz aquel día, como si un hechizo hubiese hecho que la luz del sol se ocultase para que aquel evento pudiese ocurrir, para que la maldad que había en toda su alma pudiese salir a flote.

Avanzó a pasos lentos, cortos y sonoros, debido a sus zapatos altos, entre aquel pequeño arrollo de sangre que se había formado en el piso.

Su cabello largo y lacio caía sobre su espalda y sus ojos reflejaban toda su emoción, aquella que no podía contener, que saltaba a la vista en su rostro pálido y delgado... etéreo.

Para toda la maldad que cobijaba en su cuerpo, era una mujer única, hermosa, una belleza que no atribuía a su padre, pero que la hacía atraer aún más a sus seguidores e incluso a sus propias víctimas.

Sonrió con casi ternura, un contraste bastante curioso para el escenario que estaba observando, que ella con ayuda de su gente había creado.

- Háganlo. - fue todo lo que pidió.

Y brilló alta y verde, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, aquella enorme marca que había sido señal de muerte y destrucción en el reinado de Voldemort.

La enorme calavera verde con una serpiente como lengua, parecía saludarla, y ella simplemente dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ahí.

Estaba tan orgullosa de su forma de actuar, y sabía que aún faltaba mucho para que la descubrieran.

TBC

**Notas:**

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté tipeándolo. Ahora que ya trabajan juntos, esperen más momentos Drarry ;)

Saludos y gracias por el apoyo.


	20. Terminales

**Capítulo 19. Terminales**

La noticia de Harry y Draco siendo pareja oficial para las nuevas misiones, había sido la noticia de la semana; todo el mundo lo comentaba.

No había persona alguna en el mundo mágico que no hubiese dado su opinión acerca de la dispareja pareja que ambos conformaban, y eso al rubio le causaba cierta satisfacción que se denotaba en su rostro, en aquella expresión sonriente, una sonrisa que superioridad e ironía que el mundo había aprendido a recibir de él, porque era lo único que ofrecía a los demás.

Las opiniones acerca de la unión de Harry y Draco iban desde los comentarios que los apoyaban, que decían que harían un buen equipo porque ambos eran buenos en lo que hacían y que las rivalidades del pasado no debían significar bache alguno en su nueva relación; y habían los otros que veían esto como una especie de apocalipsis y temían por la vida del ojiverde.

Cuando escuchaba estos comentarios, no podía evitar reírse, porque le parecía bastante estúpido como era posible que creyeran que iba a matar a Harry.

Había escuchado posibles teorías de lo que él haría.

Algunos decían que iba a fingir un ataque y que traicionaría a Harry o lo entregaría al enemigo, lo más sorprendente de todo, era que la mayoría asumía que él ya conocía al culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; aquel causante de desapariciones y del último ataque mágico, ocurrido solamente dos días atrás.

Por eso mismo era que ahora estaba ahí, en medio de una reunión de aurores, sentado junto a Potter, quien parecía un poco molesto, quizás un poco incómodo, mientras todos se dirigían a él y hablaban al mismo tiempo, sin explicar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sintió lástima por el pelinegro y se puso en pie.

Golpeó la mesa con el puño, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, quienes guardaron silencio y se volvieron a él.

Permaneció de pie, pero se dirigió a Harry esta vez, sin tomar en cuenta o siquiera regalarles una mirada a todos los demás presentes.

- Seguro estás preguntándote por qué se convocó esta reunión tan 'importante'. - habló, su voz suave y bajo, porque no hablaba para todos; estaba dirigiéndose a su compañero de misiones, al mismo idiota e ingenuo Harry Potter de enormes ojos verdes que parecía creer que aún había cosas buenas en el mundo. - No se sabe con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó, pero se tiene una idea muy cercana gracias a lo que se encontró en el lugar de los acontecimientos.

Dejó de hablar cuando empezó a escuchar unos murmullos cercanos y miró alrededor.

La frialdad de su mirada y lo firme de su postura hicieron que el silencio volviese a reinar por unos instantes más, tiempo que él aprovechó para dirigirse de nuevo al mago frente a él, quien parecía interesado en lo que estaba escuchando, queriendo enterarse de algo.

Cualquier cosa.

- Además, fue la primera desde el final del reinado del terror de Voldemort que la marca oscura volvió a ser invocada en las afueras de una casa.

- ¿Muggle o mágica? - preguntó uno de los desconocidos presentes.

- ¿Eso es de importancia alguna? - intervino Hermione antes que el rubio pudiese responder la pregunta. - Son seres humanos sean magos o muggles; lo que estamos viendo aquí es como detener esto, no preocuparnos simplemente por ayudar a los magos para que sobrevivan.

- Tú dices eso porque eres de familia muggle... - se oyó otra voz.

- Como dice Granger, eso es lo de menos. - habló el rubio, de nuevo. - No soy muy partidario de los muggles, pero es un método bastante cobarde intentar deshacerse de ellos con magia cuando ellos no cuentan con medios de defensa lo suficientemente poderosos como para contraatacar un hechizo de la magnitud de un _Avada Kedavra_ o algo así... Además, no se llamó a esta reunión para hablar de Magos y Muggles, sino de posibles sospechosos, o de lugares para empezar a buscar.

- ¿Lugares? ¿A qué se refieren con buscar lugares?

- Ellos ven esto como un juego. - interrumpió Hermione, alzó su rostro de unos apuntes que tenía y sacó la misma nota que hacía unos días había encontrado. - No están tomándonos realmente en serio, y nosotros sí lo hacemos, porque es nuestro deber, pero ellos tienen una ventaja... saben quiénes somos y dónde encontrarnos, mientras que nosotros ignoramos todo sobre ellos.

- Sabemos que son magos... - dijo un joven más.

- Bravo. - aplaudió el rubio, sus labios hicieron una mueca de desagrado. - Porque eso no lo sabíamos nosotros.

- No estamos aquí para humillar a nadie. - habló Hermione, después se dirigió al joven que había hablado. - Lo sabemos, sabemos que hacen magia, pero eso es algo mínimo a lo que ellos saben de nosotros; han atacado familias de nuestros amigos, y... - hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para mirar a Harry con una sonrisa leve, sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos. - hace unos días encontramos el cadáver de una de las personas que había sido secuestrada...

- Más bien encontramos su cabeza. - aclaró Andrew con un gesto de cansancio cubriéndole el rostro. - Era la única parte que no estaba desgarrada o hecha pedazos.

- ¿Encontraron un cadáver? - interrogó Harry.

Cuando recibió un asentimiento de parte de Andrew, los ojos azules reflejaban todo el agotamiento que estaba llenándolo por completo. Parecía una persona mayor, pero realmente tenía aproximadamente la misma edad de Harry, y sus facciones finas lo confirmaban, pero había una sombra cubriéndole el rostro... la sombra de la guerra.

- ¿Quién?

- La madre de Seamus. - respondió Hermione.

Esta vez miró en dirección a Draco, en vez de mirar a Harry.

No sabía aún si confiar en el joven o no, sólo esperaba que éste no viera esto como una oportunidad de venganza a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo... porque así como todos se enteraron de la discusión entre Zabini y Seamus, todos también se enteraron que las cosas entre Malfoy y Zabini parecían haberse congelado, y no progresaban, lo que hacía a muchos preguntarse si lo único que el moreno quería era tener a los dos jóvenes.

También sabían que Zabini había rechazado varias visitas del rubio, por eso mismo éste ahora se dedicaba por completo a su trabajo como auror; cosa que antes no hacía, porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer al atormentar a Seamus y seducir a Blaise.

Ahora, sin embargo, pasaba mucho de su tiempo en la oficina de aurores.

Harry decía que aquello era acoso, y el rubio decía que era para que pudieran trabajar a gusto ambos... tenían que acostumbrarse el uno al otro, porque cuando estuvieran en misiones lejanas, serían sólo ellos dos y el trabajo en equipo era lo único que debía importar.

El ojiverde miró también a Draco.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

Claro que comprendía que no confiaban mucho en él, pero él jamás tuvo la intención de ir corriendo a decirle al idiota de Finnigan que su madre estaba muerta; no encontraba nada de honorable en eso, y si bien él en su época había sido un oportunista, ahora sabía que en eso no había nada de valeroso, y simplemente no se sentía tan cruel como para deleitarse en el dolor de Seamus.

Él también había perdido a su madre, la había visto morir frente a él, y no era agradable saberse solo en el mundo.

Tampoco iba a darle una noticia así, cuando sabía lo mucho que el irlandés le odiaba.

No que fuera una buena noticia, pero recibir una noticia así de trágica de parte de alguien a quien odias y que te odia, no era algo muy bueno; prefería dejarle a alguno de sus amigos la labor de darle a conocer al gatito acerca de la situación con su madre.

- Como si me interesara. - dijo, al ver que Harry y Hermione seguían observándole. - Les dejo el enorme privilegio de darle la noticia a Finnigan a cualquiera de ustedes dos.

Hubo un cuchicheo por toda la sala.

Seguro estaban hablando de la situación del rubio, Finnigan y Zabini.

Era como su propia telenovela en el mundo mágico.

Al principio, Draco se sintió invadido en su privacidad, porque hablaban de él, de su relación con el otro Slytherin, y lo pintaban a él como el villano; ahora, le importaba muy poco lo que el resto del mundo opinase de él, es más, hasta se alimentaba de los comentarios de los otros, engrandeciendo su ego al saberse tan importante como para ser el tema principal de muchas conversaciones.

- Silencio. - pidió Hermione, con voz fuerte, dándole un matiz autoritario a su voz.

Perder el tiempo en chismorreos era lo último que quería, más ahora que la situación era crítica.

El murmullo de voces empezó a disminuir, hasta desaparecer por completo, pero el rubio notó como muchas miradas se posaban en él, como esperando una reacción de su parte. Los ignoró, porque era lo que él hacía mejor, deshechaba los comentarios que iban en contra a su persona, no iba a empezar a hacer lo contrario simplemente porque ahora era un auror. Es más, ahora con más razón no debería permitir que alguien influyera en él.

- Esto no tiene sentido. - dijo Harry, de pronto, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta Hermione, para tomar entre sus manos la nota que la joven había lanzado sobre la mesa. - Si lo ven como sólo un juego, ¿por qué demonios no dicen las malditas reglas del juego?

- Porque si te las dijeran, perderían la ventaja que tienen. - le respondió el rubio, se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro y sonrió. - Lo que están haciendo les asegura que van ganando. Nadie en su sano juicio renuncia voluntariamente al primer lugar.

Harry arrugó el papel entre sus manos y lo lanzó al suelo.

- Lo vean como ellos quieran, esto realmente no es un juego. - fue su opinión.

- Si sigues pensando como el niño bueno que eres, no llegarás a ningún lado. - aconsejó Draco. - Por eso mismo nadie ha podido encontrarlos.

- ¿Tú los encontrarás? - habló Andrew, veía al rubio con desconfianza.

- No, Potter y yo los encontraremos... porque somos el mejor equipo que hay. - opinó.

- Sí. - dijo Hermione. - Por cierto, su equipo tiene su primera misión, de parte de Snape.

Le entregó a Harry un sobre, dentro venían todas las instrucciones que debían seguir.

- Nosotros nos vamos. - fue todo lo que dijo Harry, antes de dirigirse al rubio y sujetarlo demasiado bruscamente del brazo, para que ambos abandonaran aquella aburrida reunión de aurores.

El Slytherin forcejeó un poco, pero el pelinegro no soltó su agarre sobre éste hasta que hubiesen llegado a la salida del Ministerio.

- No seas bruto, Potter, no soy un muñequito para que estés jalándome a tu antojo. - le gruñó con enfado y estuvo a punto de añadir más, cuando vio que no estaban solos.

Seamus Finnigan estaba ahí, luciendo bastante serio y un poco molesto.

Si las miradas mataran, Draco ya estaría en el suelo.

Sólo rió de lado, le arrebató el sobre a Harry y le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- Cuando te desocupes, búscame... estaré en la mansión Malfoy. - comentó casualmente y siguió caminando, lejos de ellos.

Harry miró al joven frente a él, su rostro bonito parecía matizado de enfado, y había una arruga en su entrecejo, que denotaba su molestia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a Zabini? - quiso saber Harry.

Sabía tan poco acerca de la situación del irlandés, y aunque había recuperado ya algunos recuerdos de su tiempo amnésico, la memoria de él durmiendo con Seamus era algo que seguía sin aparecer en su mente; no sabía por qué, y ciertamente tampoco quería saberlo.

Preocuparse por un amor que no le había funcionado no era la mejor forma de continuar.

Escuchó el bufido que abandonó a Seamus.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - reclamó el irlandés, su tono de voz frío, casi duro, un tono que jamás había dirigido al ojiverde, y que le pareció algo nuevo a lo que no sabía cómo responder.

Dio vueltas en su cabeza a cualquier información relacionada con Seamus que él pudiese saber, y la única que encontró fue la que acababa de descubrir: la muerte de su madre a manos de las mismas personas que aún no conseguían identificar.

Iba a disculparse, a decirle que acababa de enterarse de aquella información, cuando sintió al rubio empujándolo levemente y casi avalanzándose contra él.

- Creí que tú tampoco soportabas a Malfoy. - dijo en un susurro suave. - ¿Por qué estás trabajando con él? No veo que estés oponiendo resistencia alguna.

Y ahora, el castaño simplemente estaba abrazándolo y aferrándose a la túnica de Harry.

Él no sabía cómo reaccionar, la cercanía del irlandés le turbaba un poco, le hacía sentirse extraño... claro que Seamus era alguien atractivo, de no saber acerca de la confusión emocional de éste, no dudaría en regresar el abrazo; pero ahora el joven probablemente sólo estaba confundiendo sus emociones una vez más.

Se mantuvo firme, no empujó al irlandés, pero tampoco le abrazó.

- Fue una orden de Snape, y la verdad, creo que es la única persona con quien podré trabajar sin que opine que soy una eminencia.

- Tú lo odias, y él te odia. - insistió el castaño. - Por qué no trabajas con Hermione... con alguien más, cualquiera.

- Seamus, no. - habló y su firmeza le sorprendió a él mismo, pero no vaciló ni un poco al apartar de una buena vez al joven. - No sé qué es lo que quieres, o lo que tienes, pero... hace poco me dijiste que lo nuestro había pasado, que querías a Zabini.

- No es lo mismo, Harry. - susurró, y parecía querer convencerse a sí mismo más de lo que quería convencer al pelinegro. - Malfoy hace esto por mí, ¿no lo ves? Quiere humillarme una vez más.

Atrajo al joven hacia él y le dio un abrazo estrecho, acarició sus cabellos lacios y suaves y besó su frente, tiernamente; un gesto de amistad y confort, lo que Seamus necesitaba en aquel momento.

Todo lo que estaba viviendo era demasiado y no sabía cómo reaccionar muchas veces, su única opción era la desesperación, pero se daba cuenta que no estaba llevándole a ningún lado y que simplemente corría en círculos y no explicaba sus dudas, ni las resolvía.

Harry tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas, de ser por él, probablemente se rendiría a Seamus, pero todo implicaba más que eso, y no quería cometer un error.

Y ahora, también se sentía culpable por la muerte de su madre.

No iba a decírselo aún, podía esperar un poco más, a que Seamus estuviera un poco más calmado, que se lo dijese alguien más, porque escucharlo de Harry probablemente no fuera lo que él necesitara.

- Lo siento. Tengo que trabajar con Malfoy, porque son órdenes que nos dieron, y porque no quiero trabajar con nadie más... todos me tratan como una especie de celebridad, y no es lo que yo quiero. - habló y sujetó la mano de Seamus, le dio un leve apretón. - Tengo una misión que llevar a cabo... lo lamento, en serio, Seamus.

Soltó su mano y se dio la vuelta, siguiendo el mismo camino que Draco.

-----

Se quitó el abrigo que cubría su cuerpo y lo depositó sobre uno de sus mullidos sillones, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era un largo descanso. Sentía que se lo merecía después de todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo para la oficina de aurores, a pesar que seguían sin información realmente relevante.

No era culpa suya que todo lo que ocurriese fuese algo tan bizarro y secreto.

Hacía todo lo posible por encontrar algo, buscaba información hasta donde no debía, buscaba pistas, algo distinto a toda la información recabada. Pero sabía muy bien que esta vez las respuestas no estaban en libros o anotaciones, por eso msmo Snape ya estaba empezando a asignarles misiones a muchas de las parejas que se habían formado.

La primera misión la recibieron Harry y Malfoy.

Esperaba grandes cosas de ellos, porque confiaba en el buen juicio de Snape, y sabía que no habría aceptado la unión de esas dos personas para trabajar en este caso a menos que estuviese convencido que algo bueno podría surgir de todo aquello.

Realmente esperaba que algo bueno sucediera.

Confiaba ciegamente en Harry, y sabía que Malfoy también era bueno en lo que hacía, cuando hacía las cosas bien o se esforzaba un poco.

Ahora probablemente haría las cosas aún mejor que de costumbre, solamente por querer demostrarle al pelinegro lo bueno que era él en lo que hacía.

Cerró los ojos y se dirigió a su habitación, se despojó de la túnica que vestía, quedándose solamente con las ropas muggles que usaba bajo ésta y que eran lo que ella acostumbraba a vestir en su casa, cuando estaba sola.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama e iba a recostarse cuando un golpecillo en la ventana le hizo ponerse en pie y abrirla, dejando entrar a la lechuza que llevaba una carta atada a la pata.

Era una sola hoja, mal doblada, quizás a las prisas.

_Atacaron la casa de tus padres, pero logramos enterarnos a tiempo y los evacuamos antes que pudieran hacerles daño alguno. Ellos se encuentran bien y ocultos, para que no se repita esto._

_Atte. Remus Lupin._

Vio a la lechuza partir y cerró la ventana antes de salir de su habitación.

Ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse con la túnica, simplemente salió de su casa, pensando en que tenía que saber más, esa información que le daban era mínima, y le hacía preguntarse cuál era el motivo que atacaran a su familia.

¿Cómo era que sabían de sus padres cuando ella había cortado toda comunicación con éstos después de una conversación que tuvieron?

Lo había hecho precisamente para evitarse este momento, y sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, caminando por las calles, en dirección al escondite de Lupin, porque sabía que el licántropo no iba a ocultarle las cosas si le preguntaba.

Sabía que debía confiar en sus palabras, si decía que estaban bien era porque seguramente lo estaban, pero eso no significaba que ella no quisiera saber hasta la más mínima información de ellos; después de todo seguían eran sus padres y los amaba.

Tan ocupada iba en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones, que jamás notó que alguien iba siguiéndola.

-----

- ¿Así que estás trabajando con el hurón? - sonó la voz del pelirrojo, el mejor amigo de Harry, quien caminaba junto a éste en las grises calles del Londres muggle, donde ambos andaban para cumplir un encargo del Weasley, quien había solicitado la compañía del pelinegro.

Sólo recibió un asentimiento de parte de su amigo.

Harry había estado bastante callado durante todo el transcurso, sus ojos fijos al frente y simplemente contribuía a la conversación con ocasionales 'sí', 'no' y algunos 'mmm' que parecían más bien desinteresados.

Pero Ron ya no podía enfadarse con su amigo, sabía que había demasiadas cosas en su mente, y con la situación actual, que por cierto todo mundo desconocía, incluso los que estaban enterados que había algo de lo que debían protegerse, no esperaba que Harry estuviese siendo alguien muy alegre y carismático.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Seamus? - intentó.

Después de enterarse un poco mejor de las cosas, en aquella pequeña reunión que tuvo con su hermana y con Hermione, aprendió a aceptar que su amigo y el irlandés tuviesen alguna especie de relación. No porque su amigo no estuviese enamorado de su hermana su relación amistosa, casi de hermanos iba a terminar.

Menos ahora, cuando necesitaba a alguien como Harry para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cruzar una línea más hacia la madurez.

- No he hablado mucho con Seamus. - respondió honestamente el pelinegro, y es que era cierto.

Aquel reclamo él no lo consideraba como una verdadera conversación, y es que... ¿qué esperaba Seamus de él?, y a decir verdad, ¿qué esperaba de él mismo?

Jamás fue un genio en cuestiones del corazón, siempre fue bastante torpe y capaz de confundir emociones y sentimientos. Eso le pasó con Ginny, pero ahora su amigo le lanzaba señales tan confusas que no sabía cómo interpretarlas y por eso mismo mejor ni siquiera hacía el intento de comprenderlo, que simplemente terminaría perdiendo la razón.

- ¿Por Zabini?

- ¿Quién? Ah, no... pero Zabini fue a visitarme y a pedirme que dejase en paz a Seamus. - relató y su voz sonó un poco forzada, como si no quisiera hablar mucho. - Pero, no sé si afortunada o desafortunadamente, llegó Malfoy a salvar el día.

Ron rió, porque en su confusión fue la mejor reacción que supo encontrar, no porque lo considerase algo cómico.

- Fue el mismo día que me dijo que íbamos a estar trabajando juntos.

- En resumen, un pésimo día. - concluyó Ron, y se sintió un poco más animado cuando aquella oración consiguió una leve risa del ojiverde.

En ese momento cualquier muestra de emoción, sin importar cual fuese dicho sentimiento, por parte de su amigo era bien recibida.

Harry parecía tan perdido la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Y, ¿para qué me llamaste hoy? - quiso saber Harry. - Dudo que un paseo por el Londres muggle es lo que estabas planeando conmigo.

- Eso, sí... - demoró un instante en siquiera volver a abrir la boca. - Me acompañas a comprar un anillo de compromiso... estoy a punto de hacerle la pregunta a Hermione.

- ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó y después se sintió estúpido.

En ocasiones como ésta, olvidaba que había cosas que él no vivió con sus mejores amigos... tres años ciertamente eran un largo período de tiempo, en el que él se perdió mucha de la relación de sus dos mejores amigos.

Una boda no sonaba tan apresurada si lo veía desde ese punto de vista.

Pero Ron parecía ignorar todo lo que atravesaba la mente de su mejor amigo mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Tú crees que es muy rápido? - dudó. - Yo sé que hemos estado juntos desde Hogwarts, pero ella siempre está tan ocupada con los aurores y casi no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros... ¿qué hago?

Su pregunta, Harry esperaba que fuese retórica, porque él no podía contestar a esa duda de su mejor amigo.

- Llevan ya mucho tiempo juntos... no creo que sea demasiado apresurado. - intentó. - Además, tendrán tiempo antes de planear la boda. No creo que quieran una boda en medio de la guerra.

Ron le miró el rostro y sonrió.

- Tienes razón. - dijo y suspiró largamente, como si su amigo le hubiese solucionado un problema bastante complicado, quizás era así. - Tenemos tiempo.

El pelinegro sintió que algo no estaba bien, pero decidió no decirlo... quizás era sólo aquella extraña sensación que llevaba tanto tiempo atormentándolo.

Seguro que no era nada malo.

-----

Sus pasos firmes resonaban por aquel largo camino que le llevaría a la puerta de aquella enorme casa; le había sorprendido bastante que le hubiesen dejado entrar y más aún que dijeran que de hecho ya le estaban esperando.

Al principio, creyó que los elfos estaban confundiéndolo, pero después uno de ellos, muy cordial y un poco nervioso, le había dicho su nombre, a lo que él solamente pudo asentir.

Por eso mismo ahora estaba avanzando, en medio de la noche, en aquel camino que guíaba al destino que buscaba alcanzar.

Terminó de subir las escaleras y ni siquiera tuvo que tocar antes que la puerta se abriera y un elfo le recibiera, diciéndole que pasara a la siguiente sala.

Eso hizo, admirando en su camino aquella mansión.

Era gloriosa y llena de lujos por dentro, con los pisos alfombrados y las paredes cubiertas de retratos familiares y de aquel rostro que él había aprendido odiar con tanta pasión.

Mismo rostro que estaba de pie en la otra habitación, con una copa de vino en la mano, de pie frente a una chimenea de piedras.

- Demoraste demasiado, Finnigan. - habló Draco, su malicia resonando en sus palabras, que parecían hacer eco en la habitación, o en su cerebro. - Desde que tuvimos aquel fugaz encuentro contigo en el ministerio, supe que no te quedarías de brazos cruzados.

- Lo hiciste a propósito. - inició. - Querías humillarme una vez más y por eso es que estás trabajando ahora con Harry... quiero que lo dejes, que le digas a Snape o alguien más que ya no quieres trabajar con él, que te arrepentiste.

La risa del rubio frente a él hizo que la sangre le hirviera, pero se contuvo de lanzarse contra él, eso sería dejar que el Slytherin ganase aquel encuentro entre ellos.

Y él era más fuerte que eso, no iba a permitir que un idiota como Draco doblegase su voluntad.

- No voy a dejar de trabajar con Potter sólo porque vienes a mi casa a chasquearme los dedos y esperar a que tus deseos se cumplan. No soy tu genio, Finnigan. - se mofó y depositó la copa sobre una mesa que estaba a unos pasos de él.

- A ti nunca te interesó Harry. - habló Seamus, sus ojos fijos en la figura frente a él, en sus ojos, porque opinaba que si rehuía al contacto visual quedaría como un débil o cobarde ante los ojos del rubio, y era lo último que quería. - ¿Por qué de repente el súbito interés?

- ¿En serio? - inició el rubio. - A mí _siempre _me interesó Potter... que no me interese del mismo modo que te interesa a ti es una cuestión muy distinta... pero yo jamás negué que hubiese algo en Potter que siempre me interesó.

- ¡Humillarlo! - gritó el irlandés. - Es lo único que siempre quisiste.

- ¿A ti eso en qué te afecta, _gatito_?

- Déjalo en paz. - ordenó.

- Si _Harry _no me lo pide él mismo, no veo por qué debo obedecerte a ti. - concluyó. - No hago esto por ti, Finnigan... tengo mis propios motivos para querer a Harry donde está. El mundo no gira en torno a ti, por mucho que tú así lo pienses.

Sonrió y dio media vuelta.

- Y esta reunión se ha terminado. Te pido que te retires de mi hogar, de lo contrario me veré forzado a llamar a mis elfos. - fue todo lo que dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y salir por otra puerta, del otro lado de la habitación, dejando al irlandés de pie y confundido.

Se preguntaba qué podía interesar tanto a Malfoy.

Por supuesto, también estaba preguntándose por qué a él le importaba tanto.

TBC

**Notas:**

Amiga!! Nuevo capítulo... espero estar actualizando semanalmente de nuevo... haré mi mayor esfuerzo, aunque como la próxima semana empiezo clases, no prometo nada u.u


End file.
